Legend of the Phoenix
by December Sapphire
Summary: After a promise broken by Sesshomaru, Rin becomes a demon slayer and seeks him out for revenge. She doesn't realized though that she is a slayer known to kill a creature called a shape shifter and is given the nickname "The Phoenix." Throughout the story Rin is faced with battles with not only herself but the love and fate with the man who left her behind. *Post-Canon*
1. Prologue

**Hello lovelies, this is my first SesshXRin story. During the story make sure you review, I live off them. JK. This is NOT a OC story!**

**This is only the prologue so it's short but the chapters will be longer, dont worry. You can skip it if you like, the story doesn't really start until next chapter.**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance, Suspense, Supernatural, Drama**

**WARNING: This is a dark story. Use of coarse language, violent scenes, and lemons(later on into the story). Also Rin is OOC and very different for a reason. Sorry folks she's not the cute little girl in this story.**

**Disclaimers: Anything Rumiko Takahashi own's I don't own. **

_**Legend of the Phoenix**_

_"Love has its place, as does hate. Peace has its place, as does war. Mercy has_  
_its place, as do cruelty and revenge."_ -Meir Kahane

**Prologue**

**Tokyo, Japan. June 1997**

When I was a little girl my grandmother told me stories that were passed down through generation to generation, about our ancestor, Rin. She told me that Rin, who lived over 500 years ago, was a strong and special kind of demon slayer called a Phoenix. I never believed her and always marked it as just a silly little fairy tale. Until she told me that I was a Phoenix and had the same abilities as Rin.

I believed her right away after seeing my first shape shifter on the streets.

A Phoenix according to my grandmother is a type of person that is able to see and sense shape shifters when they are in their disguised form, and because shape shifters can turn off their demonic aura, we are the only ones that could find them. They are difficult to find and even more difficult to kill.

Shape shifters are a creature that can morph into any being, human or demon. They are fast and once found they're near to impossible to kill. These creatures are immortal and live for thousands of years and can reside anywhere.

I asked my grandmother once if they still existed.

"Well my Emi, there have been rumored that still roam the earth. Both we and they are hunters. Them hunting us and us hunting them, so the answer is yes, there are shape shifters, searching and hunting down Phoenixes," she told me. "At least the few remaining Phoenixes."

"But how do we know who are shape shifters?"

"We can see them sweetheart, just like our ancestors, we too are Phoenixes. Now shape shifters, they can be anyone, a person on the streets, an animal, even your best friend."

She also told me that Rin was the last Phoenix for a while until they were found again in the late 17th century.

"But grandmother, wouldn't Rin have her family?" I asked her.

Grandmother told me that Rin's family were slaughtered by shape shifters disguised as bandits. They had come in the night to a village full of Phoenixes and she was supposedly the only survivor, the only Phoenix left. She did not know who she was until she was 13.

Then it was all up to her to destroy every single one, but she never succeeded.

Today, I am the last of them. I am old and at the end of my life.

But this isn't the story about me. This is a story about Rin and the life she had after she became a legend.


	2. The Promise

_Chapter 1_

**The Promise**

**September, 1559**

Autumn.

Where everything dies and goes into hibernation for the winter. Even the great oak tree Rin frequently visited, must sleep during the cold, harsh winter to wake up again in spring.

This was her favorite spot, right under that tree, not because of the beauty that it showed but because of her Lord. This was their meeting spot always and forever. Whenever he came and visited her, she would always take a walk with him to that spot where they would just sit in silence all day enjoying each other's company.

But today was totally different from the rest.

It was a beautiful sunny day, the autumn breeze blew through the trees making the leaves fall off more. It was getting colder but it was still warm enough to wear a summer kimono and her favorite one. It was dark red with white cherry blossoms, given to her for her twelfth birthday by her lord.

Rin was lying down in a meadow above the village; her eyes were closed as she listened to the wind and the remaining birds that stayed behind before the first snow fall. It had almost been a month since Lord Sesshomaru had visited her and he was due for a visit any day now, which made Rin ever so excited. _I wonder what he will bring me this time. Probably another kimono, _she thought.

Since his last visit, she had started getting weird jitters, like butterflies flying around, in her stomach whenever she thought of him and when she asked Sango and Kaede what it was, they both said the same thing. "You have your first crush, Rin."

_I don't like Lord Sesshomaru that way. That's….impossible. Is it? _

"Doesn't even matter anyways, he will never see me like that. He will only see me as a filthy human," she sighed and got up in a sitting position, watching the villagers below doing their daily routine.

She missed the old days with her Lord and Jaken, walking through the forest, flying with Ah-Un, and even walking up every morning to Lord Sesshomaru. Rin wanted to get out, she wanted to see the lands again, she wanted to travel with her lord but she knew it would never happen. Even he told her once, when she was older, she could choose to stay in the village or go with him. Rin would go with him in a heartbeat but when that day would come, Rin had no idea.

When Rin turned twelve, she tried to escape the village to try and find Sesshomaru but she only got as far as the river when Inuyasha found her.

"Will I ever leave?" Shaking her head and putting it in between her knees.

"Rin!"

Rin looked up to see Lady Kaede slowing moving up the hill, motioning her to come down.

"Coming, Granny Kaede!" yelling back to her.

"Were ye going to stay there all day?" Kaede asked sweetly.

Rin smiled. "I was just thinking. That's all. Was there anything you wanted me to do, Kaede?"

"Well no child, but I do have a little surprise for ye." Kaede told Rin to follow her as she led them to the edge of the village.

Before they got there Rin could here Inuyasha's loud voice screaming at something. And what Rin had heard was not something she wanted to hear.

When they arrived Rin saw Inuyasha pull Tessiega out and aim it at her loving Lord. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she happily cried out running towards him.

Inuyasha mumbled something. "Yeah fine, you cowered. But the girl won't protect you forever!"

Rin turned from her lord and gave Inuyasha a death glare she picked up from Sesshomaru. Right away the hanyou "keh" and walked away.

"I'll leave ye two alone," Kaede told him, walking away.

The fall breeze blew past them. "I'm so happy you're here milord, I have so much to tell you!"

He looked down at her with his regular emotionless face.

_Gods, he's beautiful._

"Rin," he called her bringing her out of her trance.

"Uh….yes, milord?" she answered.

"Follow me."

He walked passed her and headed towards their spot. She smiled and followed as usual. Then she noticed something missing, Jaken and Ah-Un were no were to be found.

"Uh milord, where is Master Jaken?" she asked walking up beside him.

"He will not be joining us Rin."

_That didn't really answer my question._ "Oh."

Rin couldn't stop staring at him, she was fixed on everything. His long, silver hair, the colorful markings on his face, and of course he's golden eyes. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. _Don't think like that Rin! If Lord Sesshomaru found out you where thinking about him like that, he might kill you!_ She always wanted him to be the one to give her the first kiss. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts, not knowing that Sesshomaru was watching her when she was doing so.

They arrived at the oak tree, Sesshomaru sitting down at the base and Rin sitting beside him. She started talking to him about this boy who kept following her around like a lost puppy and even asked to "hang out" with her. Of course Sesshomaru would look out into the horizon pretending to ignore everything but in fact he was getting angry, not at her but this boy that had been following her and trying to get her attention. He was trying to court Rin, his Rin and in his books, it was not acceptable.

"I'm pretty sure he likes me a little too much. I think he wants me to be his girlfriend," Rin babbled to him. "But to tell you the truth, I don't see him that way. I actually like someone else."

Sesshomaru growled low, not enough for Rin to hear, but he was pissed and wanted to kill this boy and this person she liked. He needed to stop her before she went too far. "Rin," he said interrupting her.

She looked at him, making her stomach full of butterflies again. "Uh…yes?"

"Are you happy here?" asking her, still looking at the setting sun on the horizon.

"Well of course. I have Lady Kaede, Sango and the others and I have made some friends as well-"

"Very well," he replied, his answer cutting her off. He stood up and started to walk away. Rin panicked, she didn't want him to leave so soon.

"Wait Lord Sesshomaru," she called him.

He stopped but not turning around. The setting sun glowed off his silver hair and his golden eyes.

"I-I miss y-you….I mean, I miss travelling with you," she corrected quickly. "I want to go with you!"

Then he turned to face her, she gasp at the sight of him. His beauty was enhanced tenfold by the orange light behind him. Could she really have feeling for him at this age? "Please let me come with you, milord."

"No," he simply said.

Rin could feel tears forming in her eyes. He had rejected her, he didn't want her. She wanted to end her life here and now.

Sesshomaru as well noticed the salty tears. "Rin," he called her. She was now hiding behind her long bangs as tears started to roll down. Fighting hard not to release them all, she took a deep breath and look at her lord.

He was right there in front of her and in his hand was a small silver box with a blue ribbon. Her hand grabbed it and carefully opened it. It was so beautifully rapped. Inside the box Rin was shocked when she came face to face with a gorgeous necklace with a golden, crescent moon pendent with a ruby engraved in it. "My lord….I don't know what to say…." She was speechless.

Rin had never received anything this beautiful from Sesshomaru, they were usually kimonos or combs, which were also beautiful, but nothing she ever had from him could compare it to this.

Still in a trance from the necklace's beauty and the man that gave it to her, she didn't realize that long fingers where carelessly moving across her neck. When she looked down, the pendant was resting carefully on her chest. She smiled at her lord, "Thank you."

"Rin, on your thirteenth birthday you will accompany me to the Western Palace," this wasn't a question but she nodded excitedly. "This is my promise Rin."

Her lord just told her she was going to live with him. She wanted to run around yelling to the world that she was going back with her lord, but it would be inappropriate.

"I'll take you back to the village," he told her walking back to the village with Rin right behind.

It was dark when they arrived; all the villagers had gone to sleep. "I will take my leave and return on your birthday."

Then her lord did something she would never have thought he would do. He leaned forward and gave Rin a small kiss on the forehead. She closed her eyes, wishing it would last forever.

"Do you promise, Lord Sesshomaru? Do you promise to come back?" she whispered.

"Yes Rin I promise." He said still in his regular voice. Then he let her go.

When Rin opened her eyes, her lord was gone. She touched her forehead, still feeling Sesshomaru's warmth.

What once was a crush had bloomed into full out love and she could not wait until her birthday.

The promise he gave her was giving her hope. Hope that he would soon like her the same way and as she made her way into the hut she took a final glace at the moon. "I'm going to hold you to that promise my lord," she whispered, then went silently into the hut dreaming about her future.


	3. Thirteenth Year

**Thanks to NekoxUsa, Dragonsx, StoriedFabric, icegirljenni for your review! Cookies for you all!**

**If I have any errors please let me know. I love the feedback so please review! Enjoy the chapter!**

_Chapter 2_

**Thirteenth Year**

**Spring 1560**

The dream was so vivid, that Rin believed that _it_ was reality.

The Western Palace, in her dream, was magnificent. A great white castle surrounded by a forest and a luxurious green field, then there was the beautiful garden inside the palace walls, full of flowers in every color. It was amazing.

Inside was even better, the grand foyer with a stair case heading up to the second floor, and the large dining area which could sit twenty people. The castle was huge and Rin wanted to explore every part of it.

Standing in the foyer, it felt like she was in heaven, and even the clothes she was wearing made her feel like a princess. The servants that passed her bowed and presented her as "my lady" which Rin would respond by nodding her head to them.

"Rin," a voice behind her called her.

She turned to be inches away from Sesshomaru's body. Butterflies started up in her stomach, he was so close that he could kiss her here and now.

"Are you enjoying the palace?" he asked in a rare sweet voice. It was like music to Rin's ears.

She smiled wide. "Oh yes, milord."

"Rin, you no longer have to call me by my title," he told her in his normal voice. "I have told you already; do not make me repeat myself again."

She was surprised by this. All her life, he had been known has her lord but if he wasn't her lord anymore, then what was he?

"My Lo- I mean Sesshomaru, if I may ask why I don't call you by your title."

"You are my equal Rin. My mate," his mouth moved up a millimeter and moved so their faces where inches from each other.

Rin gasped when she heard the word "mate." Her? Being Lord Sesshomaru's mate? Impossible. But this was dream and in her dreams, this is what she wanted. The only thing was she didn't know this was a dream.

"Sesshomaru….." she called him moving closer to his lips. "Tell me what to do."

He grabbed her face gently. "Just wake up Rin. Wake up," he whispered.

"What?"

"RIN!" another voice was calling her. "Come on Rin, wake up. It's passed sunrise."

Rin opened her eyes back into reality to be met with the bright lights in the hut and Sango shaking her awake. "Sango?"

"Come on birthday girl. You can't stay in bed all day. It's a beautiful day outside and I got a huge surprise for you," Sango explained standing up.

"Is it Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin got up excitedly.

"No, it's better." This disappointed Rin. She wanted to see him.

She followed Sango outside and to the middle of the village where she saw a teenage boy run up towards her. It was Kohaku. "Rin!" he cried pulling her into a bear hug.

"Kohaku….can't….breathe…."

"Oh," he apologized letting her go. "Sorry Rin."

She giggled. "It's alright Kohaku; it's great to see you. How's demon slayer training going?"

"Well the recruits are difficult to train but there all great guys. You should meet them some day."

Rin nodded. "Yes, maybe."

"Oh, I forgot something…..Ummmm," Kohaku stopped and looked at her sister.

Sango looked at both of them and immediately knew what was going on. "Right Kohaku why don't you take Rin somewhere. Like the field above the village."

Rin was confused. "Why are we going there?"

"I what to tell you something," he said, taking her hand and leading her up the hill.

For a while, they both sat there in silence, just listening to the wind and the birds.

Spring was Rin's favorite time of year. It was the time when the flowers and animals came back from hibernation. The winter was cold and miserable but Rin told herself to survive it for Lord Sesshomaru.

"Rin?" Kohaku's voice called her.

"Yes Kohaku?" she asked sweetly.

"I was wondering Rin….if….if you wanted to come with me. Well if you wanted to leave and come live with me at the Demon Slayers village. You can train to become one yourself, haven't you told me once that you wanted to be one? Now I know it's a lot to ask because you want to go with Sesshomaru but I'm just saying that I might be better than him."

Rin listened to his words carefully. _Live with Kohaku? Not going with Lord Sesshomaru? No I can't do it._ "I'm sorry Kohaku, I cannot go with you."

"Please Rin, consider the possibility of you and him. He's a demon Rin, immortal and you're…. you're a mortal girl. You will die one day-"Kohaku explained calmly.

"Then Lord Sesshomaru will bring me back!" she yelled at him.

"Rin, he can't keep bring you back to life…..not a third time at least," he said, low and calm still. "There is no more possible way to revive you and I don't want to risk losing you if you leave with him. It's safer with me and besides with me you can have a life, a family. With him….you won't have a chance."

Rin couldn't believe what Kohaku was saying, anger rose quickly, so quickly that when she snapped she slapped him hard.

Kohaku fell down when she did that. "How dare you!?" angrily whispered to him. "You don't know anything about me! I LOVE Lord Sesshomaru and when my time comes he will find a way to keep me alive! I will be with him FOREVER!"

"Forever is a long time Rin," he told her getting up rubbing the new bruise on his face. "And you won't ever have a normal relationship with him. Haven't you considered that fact that he hates humans?"

She was done; she no longer wanted to listen to the shit Kohaku was saying. Rin was thirteen, she knew that Sesshomaru was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. So she started heading down the hill leaving Kohaku behind.

"What about having children Rin? It was your dream. Now all you're going to get is hanyou, and you and I both know that Sesshomaru hates them. He won't accept a hanyou for an heir."

She turned back towards him. "Why are you doing this Kohaku?"

"Because I…..I…..I love you Rin," Kohaku confessed, but Rin's face never changed. She already knew Kohaku had feelings for her from an earlier age.

"I'm sorry Kohaku. I can't go with you," she said in a more calm voice.

Then a feeling came to Rin, something strong like something was off in the village. _What is that? It feels like there's evil in the village. Could it be a demon?_

"Kohaku?" she asked before he could say anything.

"Uh… yes?" Kohaku replied, sad that she rejected him.

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"It feels like there's something evil in the village but I know I can't sense demons."

They both looked down towards the village. "So you're saying you sense something other than a demon?"

"I don't know…you don't feel it?"

He shook his head. "Strange," she responded. "I have to go Kohaku."

"Wait," he called her before she bolted off. "I want to give you something."

He pulled out a small pocket knife from his waist belt and handed it to her. "To protect you. I know you like going into the forest alone and the forest is pretty dangerous so….and besides maybe one day you might become a demon slayer…..what I'm saying Rin is happy birthday."

She smiled. "Thank you Kohaku." Then she turned and ran down towards the hill to find the source of that sensation.

Rin looked all over the village for that source but could no longer feel it. She wished Inuyasha or Miroku were here, maybe they could sense it. _But not even Kohaku sense it and usually Kohaku can feel demonic auras. If it is a demon._

"Rin," a womanly voice called. She turned to find the source of the voice and saw Sango running towards her with Komori in her arms. "Rin, Kaede needs you right away, there had been an incident and a villager got hurt."

Rin immediately ran towards the hut where they were located.

When she arrived, Rin could already smell the amount of blood coming from the hut. This was bad.

Inside the hut, there were two men where supporting another man, who had his leg torn completely off. The blood was so sickening that Rin had to cover her nose and mouth to prevent her getting sick. She was use to the sight this gruesome from memories of seeing her parents being murdered, traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and even helping out Kaede with injuries in the village.

The man was screaming in pain, Rin wished she could help but the smell was unforgettable. "Child please hand me a new cloth," Kaede ordered her.

She couldn't do it. She ran outside the hut, releasing the amount of vomit that suddenly came from her body. She stayed out there until everything calmed down. "Great birthday huh Rin," she told herself.

One of the men soon emerged from the hut and turned to Rin. "He will be okay… He's sleeping at the moment. I understand on why you couldn't handle it Rin, it was pretty gruesome."

She got up and stared at him. "I wasn't because of the sight, it was the smell. I have a very high sense of smell so when I smell a whole lot of blood, it makes me sick. I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"It's fine," he smiled.

"Can I ask what happen?" she asked curiously.

"We were all working in the fields. There were four of us men, the three of us and a new fellow who just moved to this village. Well, we all started to talk to this new fellow but he started to act strangely and when we asked what was wrong, thats when he attacked. He grabbed my friend when we tried to run and started to eat his leg. Then we hit him with our tools and threw rocks at him but he ripped my friends leg off and ran away."

Rin was then thinking back to when she felt the evil aura. "What did this person look like? Was he a demon? A human?"

"He was definitely human but he sure acted like a demon."

That put Rin deep in thought; she would have to ask Sango or even Lord Sesshomaru who this man was. "Rin, do you know what he is?"

"I'm sorry, I do not. But Sango might. I'll ask her before I leave."

"Oh, where are you going?"

Rin looked at the late afternoon sky. It was almost time. "I'm leaving with Lord Sesshomaru today," she explained happily.

"Well I wish you all the best," he bowed.

"Thank you," bowing back.

* * *

"I'm kind of glad Inuyasha isn't here right now," Rin said to Sango, packing up her stuff to leave with Sesshomaru.

"Why? Don't you want to see him before you leave?"

"Well yes, I do but I know he's just going to tell me not to leave because Lord Sesshomaru is dangerous."

"Inuyasha is just protecting you. You're like a sister to him, so it feels natural for him to be worried."

"I guess you're right," Rin giggled.

Then the thought from this afternoon came to her. "Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Remember this afternoon when that man got his leg cut off?"

"Oh yes, that was horrible."

"What do you think it was?"

"A demon of course."

Rin frowned. "But Sango, you, Kohaku or even Kaede would have felt something."

Sango frowned as well. "Your right Rin."

"I talked to the man who witnessed the whole ordeal. He told me it was human that did it."

Sango was taken aback by this. "Human? No, no humans couldn't just rip some guy's leg off, not without a tool."

"Well apparently this guy was and he was eating it too."

Rin then explained to her what happened with Kohaku and of course Sango would be upset but she understood completely. Then Rin told her about sensing something evil when Kohaku couldn't.

"That is strange….I know you can't sense demonic aura and we both know this guy wasn't human. Rin, have you ever had this feeling before?"

"I might have when I was travelling with Lord Sesshomaru. Why? Do you know what's going on?"

"I have a hunch. Rin tell me about the village you grew up in."

Sango knew this was a touchy subject for Rin, but Rin did the best should could to describe the village and the people in it.

"What was your hunch, Sango?" Rin anxiously asked.

Sango shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing, I'm probably wrong anyways."

Rin was curious but she decided to let it go for now. "What about that man?"

"I also have a hunch about him as well, I just hope I'm wrong."

"What?" Rin moved closer to her.

"There are rumors or myths out in the demon slayer world about these creatures called shape shifters who can change into any living thing, demon or human. The only thing is that we can't sense them or know if a human is a shape shifter. Besides if there where, I'm pretty sure they would be in human form, which is why I think that man was probably one of them."

Rin thought about it then realized that maybe she was sensing one of those creatures earlier but before she could continue the conversation Sango gasped. "Oh dear, it seems like it's almost nightfall. Rin you must hurry. Sesshomaru must be waiting for you."

Rin nodded.

It was dusk when Rin stepped outside. Rin was confused on why he wasn't here. _I wonder if he's waiting by our tree._

"Rin?" Sango called.

"He's probably waiting by our tree," she said.

She hugged Sango and her two little girls.

"Auntie Rin, we don't want you to go," Hana said.

"Yeah," Hisa commented.

Rin smiled. "Don't worry girls, I'll come and visit. And maybe you can come visit me."

Both of the girls smiled wide.

"Good bye Rin," Sango hugged to girl again.

"Good bye Sango."

"Oh Rin," Kaede called slowing coming towards her. "I'm glad ye have not left yet."

"I wouldn't go without say goodbye," she replied hugging the old woman tightly.

"Good luck Rin," Kaede whispered.

Rin nodded, grabbing her bag and running off.

When Rin arrived at the oak tree, the only light left in the sky was the small orange streaks from the sun. "He must be running a little late," Rin announced.

She sat down at the base of the tree as the twilight sky turned into a dark sea of black. The wind was picking up quickly.

_Where is he?_ Rin was getting worried. What if he got hurt? Or worse? Rin cringed at the thought. _No, Lord Sesshomaru would never lose a battle. Plus he would have sent Jaken to come and get me._

The sky which was once filled with twinkling stars was now replaced with clouds and it grew colder and colder. Rin shivered at the breezy wind. She knew her Lord would never forget her, he made her a promise and when he made a promise, he always came through with it.

Then why didn't he come?

Rin wondered this as well and she soon became tired. Her expression grew from worried to sad and to make it worst, the clouds above started to release droplets of water.

It poured as Rin lay down, hugging herself into the fetal position. He wasn't coming and Rin now believed it.

She stared to cry as rain fell onto her body. Lord Sesshomaru had broken his promise and left her.

As Rin started to fall asleep, all her memories of Sesshomaru began to fill her mind and she didn't like it. The rain kept falling on her, she didn't even care if she died from hypothermia, and her life was nothing without her lord.

Then she heard her name being called, it was a male voice, Rin immediately recognized it as Inuyasha's voice. She hoped he didn't find her but it didn't help when she was picked up by arms.

She struggled to get free in Inuyasha's arms, sobbing loudly. "No! Let me go! I want to die!"

"Stop it Rin!" Inuyasha harshly said, pulling her into Sango's hut.

Sango immediately pulled a blanket around her and hugged her close. "He didn't come! He broke his promise!" Rin cried.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Sango told him to leave.

"Sango if you don't mind, I would like to be alone," Rin proclaimed.

"Alright, just call if you need anything."

* * *

The next few days, Rin never moved from the spot in the hut. Memory after memory about her lord flashed in her mind. She didn't want it anymore and she mentally erased them.

She was getting angry. Not at herself but at Sesshomaru, he had promised her that he would come and he never did and because of this Rin's thoughts were replaced with revenge plans to get back at Sesshomaru.

He had made one little girl furious. She knew what she had to do.

Rin headed outside the hut, standing tall and proud. She would not show any fear, today she was a new person.

"Sango," Rin called her as she walked up. "I have a favor to ask."

"Rin, how are you feeling?" Sango asked concered.

Rin's face was emotionless. "I'm fine but I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I want you to train me to become a demon slayer," Rin announced.

Today was the day. Rin knew that it was she who would kill the Western Lord.


	4. The Phoenix is Born

**Thanks to NekoxUsa, Superblueowl, StoriedFabric, Pokemoneeveeforever, Dragonsx, icegirljenni for your review! Cookies for you all! Keep going!**

**All questions will be answered in the future! Please also note that Rin IS human! **

**Also, please let me know if I have any errors and don't forget to review, feedback is good. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 3_

**The Phoenix is Born**

Spring was Rin's favorite time of the year and yet she wasn't enjoying it.

The beautiful sunny days that were once present had been replaced by Apirl rain. She didn't care, sometimes she would just stand all day by the oak tree until someone came and got her. The past few months her whole attitude changed. She was no longer the peppy, positive, talkative girl but an emotionless, quiet person. Nobody even knew her anymore.

When Rin asked Sango if she could train her to become a demon slayer, Sango questioned her and told her it was too dangerous for someone her age. Rin replied on getting angry and yelled at her making everything Sango's fault. So Rin started to train herself. She would usually do it at early sunrise and whenever it was raining so no one knew what she was doing.

"I just don't know what to do with her anymore," Sango questioned, sitting inside with Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Train her," Inuyasha suggested.

"She's only thirteen. I don't think she will be able to survive a demon attack," she alleged. "I wonder why Sesshomaru never came for her. I mean usually Jaken would have come."

"Who cares, if it means I don't have to see that bastered, I'm all good," Inuyasha responded.

"How is she doing with Kaede?" Miroku asked, changing the subject.

Kaede had gotten ill a few weeks after Rin's birthday. Everyone knew it was going to be time soon. "I have no idea. I know she seems like she might not care but Kaede took care of her for several years. I can tell its weighting down on her hard."

"Where is Rin anyways?" Miruko asked again.

"I saw her in the gardens earlier today, I bet that brat is secretly training," Inuyasha applied, lying down.

Sango sighed and decided to see if she was alright. When she arrived, Sango could see Rin shooting arrows but every time missing.

No matter how hard Rin tried, she couldn't knock down the target. Getting frustrated, she got out her small knife Kohaku gave her and threw it at the target, making a perfect shot. _So I can throw a knife but not an arrow. It looked so easy when I saw Kagome or Kaede do it._

So she tried again, but missing repeatedly. "You need to be straighter," a voice called behind her, it was Sango.

"What do you want?" Rin harshly asked.

"Came to see if you were alright," she said walking up beside her.

"I'm fine," Rin replied preparing another arrow.

"You know if you turn your body more this way," Sango instructed moving Rin's body. "You can get a better aim."

Rin shot the arrow, making a perfect shot. "Thanks," Rin said, grabbing another.

"Alright, I said I wasn't going to train you but apparently you did it yourself, so I guess I have no choice but to train you to become a demon slayer," Sango proposed.

Rin turned to Sango surprised. "Really? You'll train me?"

She nodded.

In the first time in months Rin smiled a little and gave Sango a hug. "Thank you Sango!"

"But you have to promise me not dangerous missions."

Rin nodded. She was now able to start training to kill Sesshomaru. Of course Rin never told anyone about it or Sango would never have agreed to train her.

The next morning, Rin was all prepared to get to some slaughtering. She wanted to get her anger out and kill some insects. But when she came to Sango's house, she pulled Rin in. "We aren't killing anything today. Today we are going to talk about different types of demons."

Rin sighed and sat for half the day, listening to Sango ramble on about demons. Rin didn't care and just blocked her out, thinking about ways to kill Sesshomaru. She grinned evilly at the cruel things she would do to him.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this Rin," Sango interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?...What?" Rin responded.

"Did you have any questions?"

Rin thought about it. "Yeah….how would one kill an Inu daiyokai?"

"I don't understand why you would want to kill on in the first place, there very hard to kill. Wait….are you doing this to get revenge towards Sesshomaru?"

Rin's face turned serious and emotionless. "Rin you can't just train to kill him. Besides, you'll be killed if you tried," Sango said.

Rin stood up. "Who cares? If I can become a strong demon slayer, then I can kill Sesshomaru and he will be out of my life forever!"

"That's not a reason….." Sango said.

"I also want to do this because I'm sick and tired of being weak. I was always the one who got kidnapped and I hated it," Rin shook her head. "But I do want to protect humans from demons that threaten their village. I don't want a little girl to end up like me."

"Rin…I…"

"Please Sango. Keep training me, do it for the villages out there that have nothing."

Sango sighed. "Okay, I'll do it. But Rin I have to warn you, it's not something that will take days. To become a strong demon slayer, you have to train for years."

"I understand."

* * *

The next few months, Sango trained Rin harshly, making her do tasks from beginning of dawn to the en do of dusk. But Rin didn't care; if this was what it took to become a powerful demon slayer, than she would do anything. Even Inuyasha helped her out with sparring. Rin kept asking him if they could use real swords but every time he denied her and gave her a wooden stick.

"When can I get my own sword," she asked Inuyasha, dodging one of his attacks.

"Not for a few years," he answered, tripping her under her feet.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"You have to keep your eye on your appoint Rin or you might as well end up dead."

She tried again, dodging every move Inuyasha made. Then when she got a chance to attack him, she moved around him from her swinging on his arm at a fast speed, and then kicked at his back hard making him fall flat on his face. She moved one of her feet on him and declared victory. "I win," she stated, letting him up.

"Not bad," he responded. "Come on it's getting late."

"I'm fine, I'll just say out here awhile longer," she said, moving around with the stick.

"Suit yourself, just don't get into trouble."

The setting sun cast shadows from the forest as the summer breeze flew through Rin's long, hair. Then she sensed it again. It had been a few months now, but it was back, the same feeling as before. An evil presence was near. Rin put her senses on high alert but couldn't see, or hear anything but mixed in the wind; the scent of blood was present. Before she could investigate further, Sango called her to come in.

"Damn," she mumbled.

The next morning, Rin was in yet again another session with Sango. Today was self defense and if it was like Rin had done it all her life because was she ever good. "Wow Rin you're fast," Sango said.

She nodded; Sango could tell something was on her mind. "What wrong Rin?"

"Sango, remember on my birthday when you said something about the attack that happened on that man? And you had a hunch what it was? What was that hunch?"

"Well since you are in training, I guess you should know," Sango started to explain to Rin all about how she thought that man was a creature called a shape shifter and how they are one of the most hardest demons to kill. "There always in disguise and have a way to turn off their demonic aura, which means it's impossible to find and kill them. I know of only one type of person that can kill them…"

Rin kept listening; this might solve everything that has been happening to her.

"Their called a Phoenix," Sango said.

Rin was confused. "You mean a phoenix demon or an actual phoenix bird?"

"No I mean the people were called Phoenixes because they were the only ones that could kill them. They could sense and see them, even when they were in their disguised form."

"Are there any of these "Phoenixes" left," Rin asked.

"There more like a legend really, I think my father met one when he was younger and I also hear rumors that there was a huge village full of them but then it was mysteriously attacked and no one survived. So if there were Phoenixes, either they would be in hiding or they would be all gone."

"Are phoenixes human?"

"Yes, they are. I think they also count as being supernatural, but of course their just a legend."

_Could I be a phoenix? I have to check it out,_ Rin thought.

"Sango, do you know how to kill a shape shifter?"

"Uh…I think I heard once from my father that you can maybe kill them with some poison. They heal quickly though so it would have to be very strong poison."

Rin thought of any strong poison that she knew of, and then it hit her. "Sango, I have to ahh….get some herbs for Kaede. I'll be back," Rin lied, running off into the forest.

Deep in the forest, Rin had found the plant she was looking for. The most poisonous plant known demons, she had heard from Kaede that it could cure illness and help with injuries for humans but if it's used for demons, the demon will die instantaneously.

She grabbed the small knife from her waist and rubbed the leaves on it. _I hope this works._

She followed the evil aura that she had been feeling since yesterday. It led her to one of the rice fields where a loan man was working. Rin could see a thick green mist surrounding him. This was the man.

_Show no fear._ "Excuse me sir….Can I ask you a few questions?"Rin asked, walking up to him, holding the knife behind her left hand.

He turned to face her and Rin could see under his human disguise a grotesque creature. He had huge yellow eyes covering most of his face and a small mouth with sharp teeth. His body was about 6 feet tall and was green like Jaken, but it was all slimy. Rin gulped and moved closer to him. "What girl!" he hollered.

Rin kept coming towards him. "I know it was you….I can smell it," she said, showing no fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about girl. Now leave before you get killed," he yelled at her, but she kept walking to him.

"Didn't you hea-" he stopped and went wide eyed. "You're….you're a phoenix!"

"So you know what I am…..Good!" she smiled evilly then charged at him.

He was ready and tried to grab her but she slid under his legs, cutting his leg on the way. The shape shifter screamed and cursed at Rin. He then charged at her while she was still on the ground, now she was panicking. This was the first time dealing with demons and usually Sesshomaru was here to save her but this time she was all alone.

Rin prayed that the poison would work soon but it was unlikely. When the man was close to her, he was about to jump on her when his face froze. Rin looked up at him confused as he looked like he had turned to stone. With the knife still in hand, Rin saw this opportunity and stood up, stabbing him the heart. When she pulled it out, the man fell and turned back to his true form. He was dead.

She was shocked on what had just occurred and didn't want anyone to find out about this or her little secret. So she left, leaving the dead shape shifter behind.

When the other's found the demon the next day, nobody could understand what it was or who had killed it. "What the hell is that thing," Inuyasha questioned, holding his nose.

"That's….I can't believe it, that's a shape shifter," Sango announce. "I've seen pictures in my father's book but I never saw one in real life."

"Well, it's disgusting."

"I wonder who had killed it…" Sango wondered.

Rin stood in the shadows of the forest. She didn't tell anyone that she was a Phoenix and if she was one, she would make sure no one would ever find out.

* * *

The next few years, at age 17, Rin, had become a very exceptional demon slayer. Also slaying shape shifters that came close to the village. She still hadn't given up on her revenge plan on Sesshomaru and would go through with it in the next few months. She was ready to leave the village for good.

But Rin also wanted to leave because the pass month, the woman that had practically raised her had passed and Rin didn't want to suffer anymore.

It was a late night when Sango had dismissed her for the day. "You're doing so well Rin. Tomorrow, we will go out and smoke a demon out then maybe you can try and kill it. Doesn't that sound good?"

Rin smiled. _What does she think I am? A child? _"Sure Sango, I'll see you tomorrow." But they would not be seeing each other.

Rin went into Kaede's hut and started to rip the beautiful clothing Sesshomaru had sent her. She hadn't heard from him in the last few years and she didn't care because he was going to die in the next few months anyways.

Grabbing one of her favorite kimonos from him, the dark red with black flowers, she started to rip the lower half off and the sleeves making it short enough. When she was done, she looked in the mirror. She wore the kimono for a shirt, then black pants that Sango had given her and boots to match. To complete the outfit, she had bought a red scarf to cover her face, except her eyes, hiding her identity from others.

Before she left, something sparkled from the corner of her eye. Moving the box from the wall, it revealed the beautiful ruby necklace that Sesshomaru had given her for her thirteenth birthday. This made her angry, no way was she going to leave this. Rin wanted to wear it when she killed Sesshomaru, to make him suffer, and to show him what he had done. So she put in in her small bag and left the hut.

Then taking one of the torches surrounding the village, she set the hut on fire, with everything inside. All the beautiful gifts that she received, except the ones in her possession, and all the memories of Kaede, burned in the moonlight.

There was one more thing she needed to do. Running as fast as she could, without getting caught by Inuyasha and making it to the stables, Rin stole a horse without waking anybody and she dragged another torch to the big oak tree where Sesshomaru and she would go. It was a symbol of their relationship and lighting it on fire meant that the relationship would be killed, which was exactly what Rin wanted.

Rin watched the tree go up in flames, then getting on the horse; she took one last look at the village and road away into the night.


	5. The Hunter and the Hunted

**Thank you pokemoneeveeforever, StoriedFabric, NekoxUsa, icegirljenni, Dragonsx, SesshyRin3 for reviewing! **

**Lets get some guest reviewers and more reviewers! I also just love getting new followers:) **

**Also I know this story doesnt seem like Sessh is in it but for the next chapter and beyond, he will be in each chapter...this is a romance sesshXrin story so dont worry there will be romance. Thanks**

**Let me know if I have any errors. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4_

**The Hunter and the Hunted**

It had been months since Rin left the village; she has helped several villages and has travelled all over the lands. Soon she had been nicknamed by who she was: The Phoenix.

She knew she had to hunt down Sesshomaru, but it was also her duty to assist people who were being threatened by shape shifters.

It was now the end of the summer. The cool, post-summer breeze blew through the trees above her. Rin was in the middle of hunting down a shape shifter that had captured a few humans in a village nearby. The evening sun cast shadows in the forest, making her feel like she was being watched, which she was. The scarf covering her face, flapped in the wind. She knew how to cover her scent with several different herbs, so if Sesshomaru or anyone else was near; they wouldn't be able to recognize her scent.

Rin was close, not only could she sense the shape shifter's closeness, but she could smell the scent of a rotting corpse. The small scars of light from the sun burned through the trees, making Rin able to see far enough to come face to face with the shape shifters nest. Piled up like a small mound, human bodies were rotting away. Limbs were torn off, probably by the shape shifter and the faces of the people were in a frozen scream. Rin knew she should be bothered by it, but since she saw her parents being murdered and her own personal experiences travelling with Sesshomaru, she was pretty use to it. She shook her head negatively and she looked all over for the creature that was responsible. Then rustling came from behind her and emerged a couple of humans who were recognized as bandits.

"I think we got a good one this time!" one of them said.

Rin's eyes went wide as she saw the two bandits. They were dragging a human woman who was struggling against their grasp, but that wasn't the reason why she was shocked. The two bandits flashed through Rin's mind, taking her back to the time when her family was slaughtered, they were the same two that taken part of killing her family and destroying her life.

The two bandits looked up as Rin aimed an arrow at them. "Lookie here, another one for the taking," the one on the right called.

"But it looks like she's going to put up a fight," the one of the left responded. They both laughed. "Come on sweetie, why don't you show us your face….?"

In Rin's eyes, she could see the disgusting true form of the shape shifters, but she could also see flashes of memories running through her head of that fateful night. Her hands soon started to shake and tears threatened to fall down. She was not going to show these monsters any weaknesses and was sure in hell, wasn't going to let them live after what they had done. Rin had to face her fears of these so called _humans. _

Rin could see fear in the woman's eyes that immediately recognized Rin as The Phoenix. She mumbled something under the cloth but was cut off by the shape shifter on the right who had put a knife against her throat. "Release her or be killed!" Rin threatened. "I know what you are, so drop the threats!"

Both shape shifters looked at each other than at Rin. "So you're a phoenix?" the right one asked.

"And I thought we had killed all of your kind!" the left one commented.

Rin narrowed her eyes ready to shoot. "You were wrong," she spoke with confidence, shooting the arrow and watching it pierce through the right one's throat.

The woman screamed as blood spattered on her face. She got her hand free and kicked the left one on the legs, running behind Rin. They both watch as the arrow was pulled out and the wound healed in an instant. "Stay here," Rin ordered the woman, and walked towards the shape shifters.

The two growled at the phoenix that was heading towards them, she pulled out a small knife from her side. The shape shifters charged at her as Rin mentally grinned, ducking there attack. There sharp claws grew out of the human bodies. It was two against one and even though Rin was fast, they were faster. She couldn't get a good aim on them and when she was distracted from dodging a claw, another one slashed her side.

Rin cringed in pain as she held her bleeding stomach, and still standing. This had to end. _Damn, if only I had something other than these small blades. I need a sword!_

"Getting tired phoenix?" the two shape shifters laughed.

She let out a small laugh as well. "If you think I am getting tired, then you're wrong," she muttered, pulling out two more small blades from her side and throwing them at the shape shifter standing in front of her.

It hit like she predicted. Her throwing was too fast for someone to dodge even shape shifters. The creature pulled out the blades and dropped them on the ground. The other one froze as he watched his brother fall to the ground from the poison on the blades. "YOU BITCH!" the living one yelled, changing into his true form and racing to Rin.

Rin was prepared when the shape shifter arrived in front of her, as she used the remaining blade in her hand, stabbing her victim in the heart and again in the throat. The blood from the creature ran down her arm. Then she watched the last one collapse on the ground.

With her scarf still covering her face, she walked over to the shaken woman who had witnessed the whole thing. "Are you alright?" Rin asked.

The woman just started at the two monsters that lay dead on the ground. Night had fallen on them and it was getting difficult for Rin to see. "Do you understand what just happened?"

The woman shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks. "No."

The corpse beside them gave off a sickening smell. Rin needed to get out of here. "Come, I'll take you back to the village," she told the woman, helping her off her feet and walking back to the village.

When they arrived, Rin had told the woman not to tell anybody about what happened, telling her that if she did, more of those creature would come after her. The woman thanked her. "I guess you're more than a legend huh?"

Rin nodded and ran back into the darkened forest for the night. After attending to her injuries, Rin fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Rin entered the village as herself and not as "The Phoenix." Right away, she started to hear talk from the villagers of a massacre that had occurred in the forest and The Phoenix showing up, stopping the whole thing. She sighed knowing that the woman never kept her promise. At lease nobody knew who she really was, all thanks to her scarf that hid her identity and the herbs that hid her scent, that way she could still walk through villages like a normal traveller.

She was happy that she had destroyed the two bandits that took part of killing her parents and destroying her villages but a thought came to her. Were they the real culprits that did it or did the shape shifters just disguise themselves as the bandits? Rin would have to figure it out. But first things first, she needed a weapon.

Walking around the village, she came across a blacksmith shop, inside the black smith was hard at work. "Excuse me?" Rin called.

The black smith turned, he face was all black and he had a thick beard. When Rin was little, she would be terrified of this man but now she showed no emotion to him. "What?" he said in a hoarse voice.

"I need a sword, one that can counteract demon ones and also kill them instantly."

The man laughed. "Do I look like demon forger? I only make human swords!"

"I don't want a demon sword!" Rin snapped. "I want a sword that destroys demons and their damn swords!"

The man grabbed a sword and aimed it at Rin's throat. "Look girl, I ain't going to make you a damn sword that kills demons. I don't want to be a part of it! Get the hell of my shop before I kill you!"

Rin glared at the man angrily then left the shop. "Ass hole," she muttered.

She then saw some villagers swarming a circle around a man standing on something, who was shouting. Getting curious, Rin headed towards the crowed.

"The Phoenix exist villagers! She is no myth!" the man hollered. "We must tell the neighboring villages of her rescue! It's because of her that my daughter is still alive!"

The man pointed to a lady beside him, the same lady Rin saved last night. _Damn, she really did tell! Why can't people keep their mouths shut!_

"Should we contact the demon lord of the south?" one villager shouted. "If he sends out scouts to find and capture her, maybe we can finally know who she really is!"

Rin heard mumbles around the people. "That's a great idea! We must find out who she is! It's time for her to come out of the scarf of hers that hides her face. Send a message to Lord Katsu, telling him that The Phoenix is in his lands!"

This was bad, if Rin was found out, the shape shifters and demons would know which would put her friends in Edo in a lot of danger but it would put her in even more danger. She had to get to the southern palace before the Lord Katsu got that message.

Rin backed away slowly from the group and rushed into the forest, she needed to get rid of the evidence of the battle last night. When she arrived at the area it happened at, everything had been cleared. There was no more indication of human bodies rotting or the dead shape shifters. Something wasn't right.

There was noise from the trees above, not from the wind but from humans. Rin put her scarf around her face and looked at the top of the trees. It was hard to see but Rin could make out a human figure in the shadows. Taking out an arrow, she strung her bow and aimed it at the spot. _If he isn't going to come down, I might as well make him._ Then she took a shot.

Moments after a human boy dropped to the ground not injured which told Rin that she missed. The boy then threw something at her, which Rin dodged easily. "You can't kill me that easily boy!" she called.

Then ten more figures jumped to the ground and Rin was instantly surrounded by weapons. She put her hands up in defeat. "I surrender, a phoenix knows when she's defeated," Rin confessed using her identity.

"Make way for the master!" one of the boys called as they man room for their leader who Rin immediately recognized as Kohaku.

"Kohaku," she whispered to herself.

Kohaku walked up to her. "Well it looks like we have captured The Phoenix," he announced. "So what do you want to do Phoenix," he directed to her.

Rin stayed silent, staring at Kohaku hard.

Kohaku grabbed her scarf that covered her face and pulled it down to get a good look. Kohaku let go right away when he saw Rin. "Rin?"

"Hello Kohaku, it's been a long time," she acknowledged grinning evilly. "I see you have successfully trained this….kids."

"Hey we aren't kids!" one yelled at her stepping forward.

Rin gave him a death glare she learned for Sesshomaru, which scared the kid back into the line. "Know your place!" she hollered at him.

"Rin," Kohaku said calmly. "Where have you been? Sango was freaking out when nobody could find you."

She shrugged. "I'm fine. I've been living out here for the last few months, living my dream," she said, saying the last part sarcastically.

"So you've been out here….wait you're The Phoenix," Kohaku announce.

"Correction Kohaku, I am a phoenix. I can sense and see shape shifters."

Kohaku knew what that meant. "So you're the one who kill the two here?"

"Yes, I guess you're the ones who dealt with the bodies?"

Kohaku nodded.

Rin then noticed Kohaku's weapon. "Tell me Kohaku….where did you get that weapon?"

"Totosai," he said. "Why?"

"I need a weapon and it seems nobody will make me one," Rin confessed.

"No way Rin. It's too dangerous."

Rin signed and grabbed Kohaku behind him, holding a knife to his throat. His men stepped forward to help him but Rin warned them. "Ah, ah, ah, you tell me where Totosai is and I will let Kohaku go."

Kohaku nodded at them to tell her. "Well," one of them stepped forward. "He lives at the base of but it take about a week to get there by horse."

Rin didn't have a week. "Is there another way to contact him?"

They all nodded. Rin waited for them to do something. "Call him!" she ordered.

One of the men realized a flaming arrow in the sky. Moments later the sky darkened, Rin grinned as Totosai landed with Mo Mo the cow. Rin still had Kohaku in her grasp. "You called?" Totosai said.

"Totosai," Rin called. "Nice to see you again!"

Kohaku struggled against her and was finally released. "Don't go anywere Kohaku, I'm not done with you!" Rin instructed. "Totosai, do you remember me?"

"Can't say I do young lady," Totosai answered. "But you do look familiar."

Rin sneered at the word lady, she hated that word. "She was that girl that travelled with Lord Sesshomaru,"one of the boy answered.

Rin looked at him. "SILENCE!" she yelled at him. "Totosai, I need a favor."

Totosai did remember the little girl that travelled with Sesshomaru but this girl in front of him was not her. "What is the meaning of this….you are not Rin. Kohaku, why did you call me?"

Rin was getting impatient. "I am Rin and if you don't make me a sword, I will kill you!"

Totosai was now frightened and he only got frightened like this when he was in the presence of Sesshomaru. This was Rin. "Then tell me what you request Rin?" he shivered.

"I need something that will kill a demon and a shape shifter a second after I cut it. It also has to have an ability to counteract demon swords," she explained.

One word stood out from that sentence for Totosai. "Rin, shape shifters don't exist."

"She's a phoenix Totosai, shape shifters exist. My men and I saw two dead ones with our own eyes, Rin was the one who killed them," Kohaku said.

"What kind of sword do you want?" he asked the girl.

Rin remembered back in the black smiths shop, she saw hanging on the wall, two swords making an "x". "There were these two blades I saw hanging on the wall once. I don't know what they're called but those are the swords I want."

"Ah, you mean the Dao Blades. Yes I think I can make one."

Rin smiled. "Excellent, you have two days to make it. Meet me at the southern palace when you're done if not, I'll find you and kill you."

Totosai shivered but nodded.

"Wait!" Rin called him; she pulled out a dried, blue flower from her kimono. It was the same flower that was currently on the knives in her possession and it was extremely poisonous to demons and shape shifters. "Take this and melt it on the blade."

She handed the flower to Totosai who immediately let it go from it burning his hand. "Hurt's doesn't it," Rin smiled. "This is a rare herb that grows in the east. It kills demons once it's put in their system. But if it just touches their skin, it will just burn and weaken them."

Totosai grabbed it by his sleeve and took off. "Remember, two days!" Rin hollered at him.

Rin faced the group of boys in front of her. "What?" she asked harshly.

They all shook their heads quickly. "Tell me how to get to the southern palace," Rin demanded.

"Just go straight down the main road. It's a two day ride to get to the demon castle," Kohaku said. "Why do you want to go?"

Rin snickered. "That's my business, Kohaku."

"Rin, why don't you join us?"

She turned from them. "I work alone," she simply said walking away from the group.

_I wonder why she isn't with Lord Sesshomaru? _Kohaku wondered.

This wasn't going to be the last time she ran into them though.

* * *

After stealing a horse from the village and a few days of fast riding, Rin arrived at the outskirts of the huge palace. She wondered if the west was this big. _Idiot, don't think out that…..but it's probably bigger._

Totosai hadn't arrived and Rin was getting impatient. "Where the hell is he?" she asked herself.

Just on cue, the sky's darkened announcing the forger's arrival. "Finally," she muttered.

The demon landed. "Good you're here," she said walking over to him.

"Here are the blades," he responded handing her the cloth that rapped around them. After taking it off and unsheathing the blades, Rin split them in half. "Impressive. You made it to my liking."

The forger nodded.

"Do they work?" Rin asked.

"Uhhh…. I don't know."

"Oh, so how do you know if they work if you never tried?" Rin asked evilly, raising one of the blades preparing to kill Totosai. She laughed out loud. "Demons….they're such babies."

"You may go Totosai," she told him harshly. He left immediately.

She admired the blades. _Two halves of the same blade….interesting. _Then she heard a horse coming towards her. In the distance, she could plainly see a horse and rider heading towards the castle. She slapped her horse to get lost and stood in the middle of the road….waiting.

Rin didn't hide who she was; this man wasn't going to get close to the castle. When he arrived, she recognized him as one of the villagers from the crowed. "Woman! Why are you standing in the middle of the road?" he demanded.

A devilish grin appeared on Rin's face as the man hopped of the horse and walked towards her. She would not let him pass. "Answer me girl….wait….you're the traveller that came through our village," he exclaimed.

Rin looked at the man then used the Dao blades to stab him in the stomach. He cringed in pain as the bladed entered his body. But when Rin took Dao out, the man was fine, and no blood came out. Confused, Rin stabbed him again, one more having no effect.

"What are you doing?" the man asked.

Rin had enough and sheathed the blades, putting them on her back. She walked up to the man, who was hunched over holding his stomach, took his head with two hands and snapped his neck.

The man fell down dead. Rin never like it when she killed humans; for she was human as well. It was the only thing she could do so the message he had would not get to its destination.

She breathed heavily to calm herself and took the message from his pocket. She would burn this.

Looking towards the castle, Rin had an idea. _Maybe Lord Katsu knows where Sesshomaru is hiding right now and were I can locate the Western Palace._

Rin climbed the large stone walls and hopped on a tree. She couldn't afford to get caught by the large demon guards below and using Dao would definitely cause chaos. She carefully made her way to the second story balcony from the tree and stepped in the large castle.

She entered a grand room which Rin guessed it as Katsu's study. She would wait here for him.

Rin was leaning on the wall when the snake demon entered the room alone. Bad move.

Rin's face was covered. "Hello Lord Katsu of the South," Rin announced.

The snake demon turned to see the girl leaning on the wall. "Who are you? What do you want?" he demanded.

Before he could call the guards Rin warned him not to do it or be killed. He knew who she was. "I'm surprised. I have meant many snake demons but you're the first that won't even fight. What a fool," she called him.

"What do you want Phoenix?"

"Nothing really, I just want to know where I can find Sesshomaru," she announced walking towards him.

He swallowed. "Why do you want to find him?"

"That's my business, tell me or I'll kill you."

"The western castle is well hidden but if you know how to find it and you have a purpose then you should locate it fine. Lord Sesshomaru should be there, he hasn't left his castle since what happened to his ward."

Rin mentally smirked at the last part. Katsu's eyes went wide as Rin unsheathed Dao from her back and spilt the blades putting one in each hand.

"Thank you Lord Katsu. But for now, I think I'll give him a little message and you're going to help me," she proclaimed, slicing the lord's head off before he could say anything.

Rin looked at the dead lord happy that the swords worked well. She took his blood in her hands and started to write on the wall. Then after, she positioned the lord at his desk and left without a trace.

* * *

When Katsu's advisors entered his study, they were horrified to find the message on the walls and when one of them walked over to their lord, they were taken back from the decapitation of him. "The Lord of the South is dead! Arata, send messages to the other lands, we must find out who did this!"

"I don't think we need to know who did it," Arata said looking at the bloody message. Kai looked at the message.

"Then send a message to Lord Sesshomaru _only_!" Kai ordered.

He looked at the wall in horror. _She exists,_ he thought.

The message was read as followed: _**All demons beware, The Phoenix exists. I will kill each and every one of you, starting with the Lord of the West. This is war!**_


	6. Disturbing Behaviour

**Merci Sessrin4EverTID, pokemoneeveeforever, NekoxUsa, icegirljenni, Dragonsx, Taraah36 for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Please forgive me for making Rin too dark. I appolgize and realized that I might have gone a bit overboard. But don't worry she isn't like that in all the story. ****Sesshomaru is in this chapter and will be in every chapter for now on!**

**Also, I realize that this story does contain violence and gore, so I need to know if this story should be rated M or if I should just leave it as a T rated story. **

**Let me know if I have any errors. Fav! Follow! Review! ENJOY!**

_Chapter 5_

**Disturbing Behaviour**

**December 1559**

The quiet night surrounded the castle in a foggy mist. It was very unusual for icy winter such as this but Sesshomaru didn't care. All his focus was on dealing with the current problem in the western lands before Rin came in the spring.

He looked out to the foggy field. Something was off, usually there was at least some noise, even in the dead of winter, but tonight was silent.

He's thoughts were interrupted from a familiar figure at the door. "What is it Ken?" he asked.

Ken stood tall at the door of his lord and put his hands behind his back. "There is a visitor here to see you my lord," he answered plainly.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to calm himself down. "Who?"

"They would not say. They only told me it was urgent and they must see you right away."

Sesshomaru mentally sighed and walked out of his study, heading towards the main entrance of the castle. When he arrived he was met with an old, human woman with her face conceived by a cloak. Sesshomaru looked at the woman with cold eyes waiting for her to speak. Around him, his advisor Ken, Jaken, and two guards Takeshi and Yoshi, were also waiting for the woman to answer. Sesshomaru was getting impatient. "Speak woman or death will come to you," he told here in a monotonous voice.

Then the woman revealed her face by raising her head, and looked straight at Sesshomaru. "The one that is close to you will come," her voice was dark and low, "and will soon destroy you. Beware Lord Sesshomaru, a third death is upon you which rapidly approaches."

He growled low at the woman. _How dare she threaten I, Sesshomaru! She will die._ "Kill her," he ordered the guards.

A laugh erupted from the woman as she raised her right hand, stopping the two guards and Ken in their paths. They held their heads as they silently cried out in pain, then Jaken went down with them. Sesshomaru was dumbfound, how can this woman cause his men to be in pain without doing anything? Who was she?

"What is it that you want?" he snarled at her.

She smiled at him. "Patience, my lord. All will be answered in time but for now you must know that your journey is just beginning and a dangerous presence approaches. You must be prepared for anything."

His men were still on the floor, holding their heads in pain. "What are you?" he asked quietly.

The woman backed away towards the door releasing the pain on the demons. "That's for me to know and for you to figure out, my lord. Good luck with your journey."

Then she disappeared within the thick mist. _Her scent was unknown but I shall remember it. _

He watched at Ken and the others got up from the floor groggy. "Ken," Sesshomaru started.

"Sorry my lord," he said weakly getting on his feet, "we were unable to kill her. When we got close it felt like my head was being stabbed a thousand times."

"Get some rest, we will need your strength later," he told him and the others.

Ken and the others bowed and left. Sesshomaru then went back up to his study. _What a waste of time,_ he thought, closing his eyes and entering the room.

Then is nose caught an unfamiliar scent. "You must be Lord Sesshomaru," a female voice called behind him.

He turned to the wall behind him to come face to face with a young girl. She had long black hair that reach her lower back and was wearing a red and white kimono. She had a smirk on her face that was hard to read but her tall, long figure told him she was no ordinary human. "I have to say you are sexier in real life," she said in a compelling voice as she walked towards him putting a hand on his shoulder and walking around him.

Tonight was not a good night to talk to Sesshomaru. He was just called to deal with an old hag who threatened him with silly words and now this _human_ magically decides to show up in his study? The only thing that was different about her was that she didn't smell like a human at all, and had a scent of death around her. Was she like the dead Priestess that loved Inuyasha? No, this woman did not have that kind of scent but something totally different.

She frowned at him. "So sorry, my lord where are my manners," she started, putting a hand on her chest. "My name is Mika and you must have gotten a visit from my good friend Miyako. She's something of a witch."

Sesshomaru's eye widened a bit by this. _A witch? _

"You seem surprised by this," she told him as she came up behind him whispering close to his ear. "I'm grateful for her saving my life and making me a stronger person. You see Sesshomaru I am what you would call a creature of the night."

He had it. Turning around to face her, he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall. "You dare speak to me mortal! I will kill you for your disrespect!"

Mika pretended to struggle against his hold but stop and devilishly smiled at him. "You think you can kill me?" she said grabbing his arm with both hands, removing them from her neck. "You demons are sure foolish."

_She's stronger than me?_ In a flash, Mika had come up behind him, turning him around, and pinning him against the wall.

Sesshomaru was taken aback by what she had just done. He's eyes began to turn red as his teeth became pointed fangs. Mika laughed at this. "Nice trick! I have one too."

Mika eyes soon became red as well as the vines under eyes began to pulse, she hissed at Sesshomaru while showing him her large fangs. "You can't defeat me Sesshomaru. Face it; I'm just stronger than you!"

Her eyes went back to normal. "You what to know why I'm here? Fine!" she started while Sesshomaru went back to normal, waiting for the girl to answer. "I heard about that girl, Rin. I have to say I'm a little jealous but who wouldn't be. She beautiful, smart and strong."

Sesshomaru didn't like the tone Mika was using while describing Rin. He also didn't like the fact that she knew about her. "How do you know about Rin?" he asked in is normal voice.

"Let's just say that I have spies keeping an eye on her. I know you're bringing her back here and I don't approve of that," she said, "but not because I want to steel you for myself, even though you are very cute. Miyako can see the future and she doesn't think you can handle Rin so I'll do you a favor….I can take you memories of her away."

Sesshomaru was shocked by her words. _Forget Rin? How can she do that? _

"Of course," she continued, "not all of them. I want you to remember her if she drops by one of these days."

"No," was his answer as he pushed her aside and went to his desk. But a second later she was in front of him.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter," she said grabbing his shoulders and staring him in the eyes. "You are going to forget about coming for Rin. She turned your request down to join you at the western castle. You will not get her and move on with your life. You will no longer love her because she no longer loves you," she compelled him. "You will forget everything that had occurred tonight."

Then Mika let go and disappeared in the night, leaving Sesshomaru alone in his study.

* * *

**September 1564**

It was the end of summer; the cool pre-fall breeze blew through Sesshomaru's study, throwing falling leaves in the room. One leaf landed on his desk as he looked at it. For some reason, this felt wrong. He felt like he was forgetting something or someone important but couldn't figure it out.

He twirled the single red leaf in his fingers, it reminded him of Rin.

Rin.

Was that who he was forgetting? Impossible, Rin had let him down. Even after all these years, he can still remember her words clearly in his head of her rejection.

"_Why would I ever want to go with a demon?" Rin said harshly. "Do I look stupid…..just leave, I never what to see you again."_

_Sesshomaru anger boiled as Rin walked away from him. She had talked back to him and rejected him all in the same day. As much as he wanted to take her away against her will, he didn't have the guts. He was a fool._

True, he missed her but at the same time he loathed her. He had never been turned down before and even after all this time it still hurt.

He put his hands in his face and shook his head. _Why?_

"My Lord?"

Sesshomaru looked up to see Ken at the door. "What is it?"

"I have a message from the southern palace, my lord," Ken said as he handed him the scroll.

Ken's face was full of sorrow. What happened?

Sesshomaru looked over the scroll and looked back to Ken. _Katsu is dead? The Phoenix is coming after me?_ "What is the meaning of this message Ken?"Sesshomaru demanded, he thought The Phoenix was not more than a legend, a rumor.

"My lord, I'm afraid the rumors are true. The Phoenix exists, and it seems that he was the one who killed Lord Katsu," Ken said, they didn't know The Phoenix was a woman, "and also seems to be challenging you."

"Very well, if this coward comes then I will kill him. You are dismissed Ken."

Ken bowed and left Sesshomaru wondering who this Phoenix was.

* * *

Rin's long hair blew through the wind has she made her way west every day. She must have been getting closer because she could feel the tension in the air. _I'm coming for you Sesshomaru._

As she arrived up to a tall hill, she saw a large village below. Maybe she could get answers on where the western palace is located.

She removed her scarf and entered the village as a normal traveller, with a few weapons of course. The people looked at her as she walked down the path. Something was not right here, the strange feeling rushed over her like a wave. Rin smiled wickedly.

There was a shape shifter here.

But the village seems normal. Nobody seemed to be in a panic.

Rin followed her feelings towards the source. She paused as she came across a large castle on the outskirts of the village. The shape shifter was inside? _ This must be were the head man lives. From the looks of this castle, he must be a rich bastard. _

The guards at the front gate stared at her, so she decided to turn around and find another way inside. She got inside the southern palace, so getting into this small castle wouldn't be a problem or so she thought.

She hid her face as she covered it with the scarf, and started to climb the tall wall. Getting over was the easy part and once inside the castle walls, she had to constantly hid from passing guards.

The shape shifter was near, but where? Rin walked around the corner because she was positive the creature was there. She was right it was but he wasn't alone.

Rin was glad she had covered her scent with different herbs this morning because about ten yards away Inuyasha and Miroku stood with the head man and the shape shifter himself. _Shit, what are they doing here?_

Rin watched cautiously has the four talked about a current demon exorcism. The shape shifter stood right there in disguise as human guard. The poor head man had no idea he was in danger.

Watching them for a few more moments, Rin had enough. She had to kill it before it killed someone else. She strung her bow with a poison arrow and aimed it carefully at the guard.

"Hey you!" a voice interrupted behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see four guards running towards her.

"Shit!" she whispered under her scarf. She only had one option. Run.

As she came out of the corner into the view of the four talking, her eyes went wide as she saw the faces of Inuyasha and Miroku looking straight at her. She stopped and quickly shot an arrow at the shape shifter. Rin was happy that it shot him dead in the head.

She climbed a tall tree near the wall as she saw Inuyasha and Miroku looking over the dead creature's body. The guards below her tried to climb the tree but failed. That's when she saw the half-demon and the monk running towards her.

"Fuck!" she mumbled as she jumped the wall, landing hard on her legs. It hurt but she kept running.

Inuyasha was fast though and soon caught up with her with Miroku close behind. Inuyasha tackled her to the ground as Miroku joined in aiming is staff at her head.

Rin was lying on her back look up at Inuyasha, who was holding her down and Miroku. "Why are you aiming that thing at me? Do I look like a demon to you?" she sarcastically asked.

"You're The Phoenix, aren't you?" Inuyasha harshly asked. "Aren't you!?"

"Yes," Rin replied. Her scarf was still hiding her face; all they could see was her eyes. They didn't know who she was.

Rin was uncomfortable. Dao was digging in her back which didn't help much with the situation. "Let's see who's behind the mask then," Inuyasha declared, unraveling the scarf.

He and Miroku were taken aback at who they were seeing. "Rin?" Miroku wondered.

"No, it's a dancing monkey," Rin sarcastically responded, "of course it's me! Now do you mind getting off me?"

Inuyasha did what she asked and watched Rin get to her feet.

She clamped her hands together and applauded. "Bravo boys, you have successfully captured The Phoenix. Now what is your plan now?"

Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "We are taking you back to the village, that's what we're doing?"

Rin sneered at him. "Not likely."

"What?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Listen to me Inuyasha. I have been living out here for the last few months. I am so close on finding Sesshomaru and killing him. Besides that, I have been helping out villages that have been invaded by shape shifters, who you just saw being killed by yours truly. I'm not going anywhere."

He growled low until Miroku put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe Rin has something Inuyasha. She does seem to have the skills to kill demons. I didn't even know that man was a shape shifter, so technically, Rin saved us. It was probably him who was doing things anyways since we didn't sense any demonic aura."

"Fine! Whatever!" He said, and then pointed a finger at Rin. "But don't think you can come running to us if you need any help."

Rin smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha and Miroku."

She turned and started to walk away from them but a thought then came to her. "Wait!" she called. "Do you know where I can find the western palace?"

Inuyasha breathed hard. "It's only a few miles away from here, if you keep going west, you won't miss it."

She nodded and turned from them.

"But Rin," Inuyasha called back, making her turn, "be careful."

"I will thank you."

A few hours later, the sun started to set on Rin. Dusk casted shadows through the trees as she came in view of a large clearing.

Emerging from the thick forest, she came face to face with the Western Castle. It glowed magnificently in the twilight and was a long structure with two stories. How she wished she could go inside and explore, but she was here for more important matters.

Her face became emotionless as she quickly made her way to the castle. Guards were on duty and where walking around, so again Rin had to sneak her way to the back.

_I'm getting so sick of these walls,_ she thought looking at the tall, stone wall that stood before her. Grabbing the vines from the side, she made her way over the wall and into a large garden.

It was getting dark but even in the little light she had, she gasped at all the wildflowers around her. Even when it was the end of summer, the flowers seem to be still in bloom.

Above the garden, Rin's attention turned as she looked up to see a large balcony. _Sesshomaru's study_. The vines crawling up the wall was enough for Rin to make her way up and arrive in a large room.

Even with the scarf on her face, the strong scent of Sesshomaru was clearly present here.

This was it.

Rin sat at his desk and waited for him to come in, her face and her scent hidden. A few moments later, the door opened as a dog demon with long white hair appeared and closed the door behind. He's eyes went wide as he saw the person sitting at his desk.

"Hello Sesshomaru."


	7. Kill or Be Killed

**NekoxUsa, Sessrin4EverTID, icegirljenni, Dragonsx, SesshyRin3, Taraah36 thank you for your review! Cookies for you all! **

**Lets get to 40 reviews!**

**On with the story! Let me know if i have any errors. Read, review, ENJOY!**

_Chapter 6_

**Kill or Be Killed**

Miroku was not only confused but worried. Inuyasha let Rin go, why? He had no idea. He had thought Inuyasha would drag the girl's butt back to the village, but he just let her go…..just like that. "Inuyasha, I must know, why did you let Rin go?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha looked towards the setting sun in the horizon thinking about Kagome, god he missed her. "Because Miroku, Rin needed closure," he stated. "Besides, I would like to see someone stand up to that bastard."

"But why didn't you go with her?"

"She won't be killed if that's what you're worried about. Sesshomaru is an idiot but he would never kill her. Besides I don't think she would kill him either…..she still loves him too much."

Miroku was surprised. "Wow Inuyasha, I had no idea you cared so much!"

"Keh, don't get too excited Miroku," he replied with his normal attitude. _Soon Kagome, we will be together again._

* * *

Rin looked at the man that broke her heart all those years ago. Here he was standing right in front of her and all she could do was stare.

He stared at the human with cold eyes, how dare this girl break in. The scent of the woman was unfamiliar but familiar at the same time and the eyes that were visible behind the scarf were recognizable but he couldn't remember where he had seen them. Who was this girl?

Rin walked around the desk and looked around the room admiring all the books and scrolls collected on the selves. "You know Sesshomaru I would never take you to be a book person. You were always so caught up on killing demons, I wouldn't have guess that you would have time to read," she commented in a teasing voice.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Rin looked up and down at him. He really didn't know who she was? This was a good sign, she was glad he didn't recognize her scent. But she thought he would recognize her eyes at least, he knew her best from her eyes, scent, and her voice. "I thought you knew," she answered truthfully walking closer to him. "No matter, you'll be dead anyways."

She caught him smirk which was never a good sign. "So the rumors are true….you must be The Phoenix," he announced.

"Mmmm….you're good," she responded stepping closer towards him, "then you should know that I can kill you."

"Hn, ridiculous. Do you think you can defeat I, Sesshomaru? You must be a brave human."

Rin laughed. "I'm not stupid Sesshomaru," she stated, pulling Dao out from her back, "I know what I'm doing."

With both blades in each hand she looked at Sesshomaru with murderous eyes, and then charged at him. She swung the blades back and forth towards the demon but every time catching air. He was too fast, but not as fast as shape shifters. She just need to find his weakness, the only problem was Rin didn't know that his weakness was her.

She now faced the balcony where Sesshomaru stood. Rin was angry, he wasn't even fighting back. This made her scream in frustration every time he dodged her attacks. Finally, after trying so hard to catch him, she was out of breath. How could she get him to fight?

He looked at the girl who was panting, she had guts he gave her that, but the question remained. Why was she coming after him? He guessed it was because The Phoenix wanted to be heard and had a goal of killing the strongest demon in the lands. But there was something about her that he needed to know….

_How do I make him fight? _Rin reverted her eyes from him to the Dao Blades in her hands. She devilishly smirked under the fabric knowing what she was going to do. Standing up straight, she looked deep within the pool of gold. "You know these blades," she started holding up one sister, "have a reputation on killing demons. If they cut the skin of a demon, the demon will die instantaneously. They cannot be saved, not even you can survive once I pierce your body with this weapon. It even works on shape shifters as well! Amazing right?"

Sesshomaru remained the same.

"These are the same blades that killed that southern lord," she announced.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her statement. _So she was the one who kill the snake….hn maybe she's worth the fight after all. I will prove to her that she shouldn't have come….then I will kill her._

"You wish to challenge me? Very well," Sesshomaru said pulling out Bakusaiga.

Rin watched as he raised Bakusaiga as brought in down pulling green energy with it. _Shit!_ She thought as she flew back with a force, driving her through the study doors and crashing through the next wall into a large bedroom. The green wind wasn't enough to kill her or seriously injure her since it wasn't the attack that made a body disintegrate, Sesshomaru made sure of that, he just wanted to warn the girl on what she was up against.

He looked at the damage he did to the study from a tiny blast. _Hn I shall take this outside._ He jumped from the balcony and headed to the large field.

Rin pulled herself out of the broken rubble and looked towards the direction she came from. There were only a few scratches on her body, nothing major. The scarf on her face was partly torn from the impact but so were the rest of her clothes. Rin cursed on seeing the blood from her wounds. Breathing in and out to calm herself Rin marched back into the study and walked to the balcony, spotting Sesshomaru in the field. The full moon above, gave her clear sight of him. So Rin strung her bow and shot an arrow at the man that ruined her life. He caught the arrow with his fingers and disintegrated it with his poison. "Damn demons," Rin muttered.

Climbing down the vines braiding on the wall, Rin headed towards the western lord located in the fields. When she arrived, she surprised him by throwing one of her daggers at him which nicked his right arm drawing a small amount of blood. The dagger wasn't poisonous but Rin still cursed that she didn't get him straight on. "You demons and running away!" she hollered to him, unsheathing Dao again. "What? Don't tell me you're afraid of a small, human girl!"

This made Sesshomaru very angry. _How dare she!_ "You foolish girl!"

Rin charged towards him, he made no move on using Bakusaiga on this girl. This would be a fair, sparring duel. But as the twin blades met Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru was surprised on how much power these swords had. The energy that was once present from his sword was now decreasing. Could Dao steal demonic energy? No, this blade was not a demon sword but it still had enormous power.

Rin could feel Sesshomaru weaken from hitting Bakusaiga with Dao. She was proud that her swords could not steal a demonic energy from a sword but take it away temporarily, making the sword useless. The autumn breeze flew through the couple making Rin curse for having open wounds. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the scent of blood blew past them, making Rin freeze on the spot.

He had caught the very familiar scent of blood, and he knew whose blood it was. The girl that stood right in front of him.

Rin.

_Impossible! This human girl is not Rin! But why does the scent of her blood come from her? _He thought but when the wind blew again, it pulled the scarf from her neck and revealed a moon shaped pendent, which he immediately recognized as the present he gave Rin all those years ago. The human was Rin. But he still needed more proof.

As she was still distracted, Sesshomaru grabbed her collar of her ripped kimono, also a present from him, and threw her a few feet in front ahead. Rin landed with a grunt as she saw the silver haired figure above her. The moon cast off his white hair, making it shine. The stone face of her lord looked down at her as he reached towards her face. Rin tried to move her arms but was pinned to the ground by Sesshomaru's feet. Struggling to get free, she cringed when he his claws got closer and closer. She felt the fabric on her face being removed and the pressure on her arms released.

He focused on the woman lying on the ground. The full moon glowing on her revealed face. It was Rin. She was The Phoenix. He sheathed Bakusaiga, still staring at the girl that rejected him. He closed his eyes. "You should leave before I kill you Rin," he calmly stated, trying not to get angry at the girl.

"So you recognize me," she said watching him open his eyes once more. "Good, I want you to look me in the face and recognize me while I kill you."

Rin jumped up from her position and started to swing Dao at him again. He jumped back from the oncoming blades. They danced until Rin managed to trap him against a tree. Holding one of the blades at his throat, she breathed heavily and looked at the man who made her into a monster. It was his fault she was like this, if it wasn't for him abandoning her, she could be living her happily ever after here, in love with him. But this wasn't the case. This was not a fairy tale, it was the real life and in real life it's either kill or be killed.

Sesshomaru's face remained the same which bothered Rin tremendously. Why couldn't he just feel her pain once!?

Minutes passed and Rin still couldn't find the strength to kill him. Was it because of his eyes that warmed her heart whenever she looked at them? That she didn't think that revenge would solve this and killing him would make it worse? Or was it because the darkness in her heart still had a speck of light and still loved him? Either way Rin still had to finish this.

She started to shake as she still stared into his eyes. "I'm going to kill you," she began as her eyes beginning to swell up with tears. "Then I will kill myself. Don't you see, it's the only way!" Rin whispered.

Tears poured down her face as Sesshomaru witness the pain she felt. He felt sorry for her even though she rejected him. He knew he hated her for doing that to him but for some reason he felt as if he had been the one who hurt _her_ and not the other way around. That he rejected _her._

"Why?" she whispered.

Rin shook uncontrollably as she lowered her sword from his neck in defeat. She couldn't kill him and she couldn't understand why. Salty tears rolled down her face as she backed away from him.

Before she could say anything, something hard hit her head. Rin blacked out as she collapsed on the muddy ground.

Behind his ward's body Sesshomaru saw Ken with his sword's sheath in his hands. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright?"

Sesshomaru nodded once. The guards surrounded them and Rin on the ground. "Milord, did she just try to kill you?"

He remained silent at the question. "Ken," he informed.

"Yes?" Ken responed.

"Bring the girl inside and get Ami to tend to her," he ordered, "I will deal with her weapons."

"But Lord Sesshomaru…."

"Are you disobeying my order?"

"No," he said, kneeling down to the girl and removing every weapon on her. "Wow, for a small girl, she sure has a lot of weapons."

"Be careful Ken. Her blades are poisonous," his lord stated.

Ken picked Rin up and waited for orders on where he should bring her.

"Take her to my ward's bedroom," Sesshomaru ordered. Ken was surprised at his instructions. Nobody entered that room, it was forbidden. He was curious on why this girl would be put in there.

_Is this girl….._

"Ken I would be careful with her. If she wakes, she might kill you," Sesshomaru said. "That girl is more dangerous than you think."

"My lord?" Ken asked confused.

"The girl is a Phoenix," he stated.

Ken knew what a phoenix was and it was no demon. They were humans but they were dangerous humans, able to kill a creature called a shape shifter and any demon that came their way.

"Of course," he replied walking away with the girl.

"She is also the one known as The Phoenix."

Ken was scared. The faster he removed this girl from his arms the better. Praying that she would not wake, he told Ami to take care of her injuries. Ken didn't tell Ami who this human was so she wouldn't be scared. Ken then walked off and away from the girl.

* * *

Evening light cased shadows in Rin's room. When she woke, her body was stiff and sore. Her head was no better and pounded her brain like there was no tomorrow. She looked around the unfamiliar room, trying to remember what had occurred. Rin held her head but everything felt fuzzy. She groaned in pain as she got up from the futon. _Where the hell am I?_

Looking around the room, the weapons she carried were not to be found. Rin then walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room and looked at herself for the first time in forever. Her face was covered with small cuts, she didn't want to see her body right now but the tattered clothing she wore had been replaced by a thin white kimono.

Beside her, inside a closet, there were many kimonos, all very beautiful. She picked up the first one and put it on. It was dark green with pink butterflies covering the bottom and the sleeves.

As she opened the shoji she came face to face with a long empty hallway. Deciding that she didn't want to remain in the bedroom, Rin started to follow the hallway.

Before she made it a couple yards down, footsteps echoed behind her. "I see you have awoken," a small female voice said.

The demoness was very pretty. Her long, black hair flowed down to her mid back and her violet eyes sparkled in the light. She didn't wear a kimono as prettier as Rin's but it still looked very expensive and fit her tall figure. The woman stopped in front of Rin and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

All Rin could do was stare at the demoness. "Uhhh…"

"It's alright, I understand. I mean I would be confused too if I woke up in a strange place to be met with a demon. When my mate, Ken, brought you to me telling me that he found you beaten up and unconscious, my heart stopped. How can a small human girl get so hurt like that? Don't worry, your safe now, I won't hurt you."

Rin looked at the girl like she was insane. "Who- who are…"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Ami! I'm the head of the servants here at the Western Palace."

"Western….palace?" Rin looked around the area she was in.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Ami sweetly asked.

Rin put her hand again to her head trying to remember. "Ummm…I….."She started. Flashes of last night flooded her mind. She was about to kill Sesshomaru when she realized that she couldn't. After that everything went black and the next thing she knew, she woke up in the room. "No, I can't remember," Rin lied.

"Oh well….that alright," Ami replied, sounding disappointed.

"How….how long was I out?"

Ami looked at the girl. "A full day, you were pretty beaten up though. I'm not surprised. The demon or human that did that to you must have really been angry."

_She doesn't know who I am…._ _Demons are really dumb. This is going to be fun, _Rin mentally smirking.

"You must be hungry," Ami stated, pulling Rin out of thought. "Come, dinner will be served in a few."

"Do you know where my weapons are?"

"Weapons?...I didn't know you had any. Well if you did, Lord Sesshomaru would probably know where they are."

Rin followed Ami to a large dining room that could fit thirty people easily.

When they entered, Rin froze. There was a shape shifter near. The table was already full of demons which none of them seemed to be the shape shifter.

Every demon stopped with their conversations and turned their attention to Rin and Ami. As Ami led her to her seat, she could hear whispers among the demons. _Just breath Rin_, she told herself as she sat down at the right end of the table. Ami sat beside her and smiled to the man or demon on the other side. Rin looked at the demon that had short black hair and golden eyes like Sesshomaru. He looked scared for some reason.

"Ken I think you met…..um…" Ami turn to face Rin. "I don't think I got your name."

The table of demons set their attention to Rin as she watched every single one. "It's Rin," she said quietly.

All the demon's faces grew with shock. "You're Rin?"Ken asked.

Rin nodded.

"I had no idea, please forgive me Lady Rin," Ami apologized bowing her head.

More whispers among the table. "Ah, you can just call me Rin," she told Ami.

Ami nodded and faced forward again.

There were a lot of demons here. Rin needed to fight the urge to kill each and every single one. She bet that each one of these monsters had killed a human once in her life. _Wait, Sesshomaru killed many humans before I came along and even when I travelled with him, he still killed them. So why can't I kill him for doing that? Why does life have to be so confusing?_

Rin came back to reality when everyone stood up and Sesshomaru entered the room, followed by the pudgy, green thing that was called Jaken. Rin tensed and breathed deep as Sesshomaru sat down at the end of the table. Right beside her.

"What are you doing in my chair you filthy human?!" Jaken hollered. "Don't you know that only Lord Sesshomaru's advisors sit beside him? Besides why are you even here?!"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru growled.

Rin stared at Jaken with murderous eyes. "It's good to see you again Master Jaken. I can see you haven't changed a bit."

"Rin?" Jaken realized.

"I'm sorry milord. I thought-"Ami started.

"Its fine," Sesshomaru interrupted.

Rin could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her. All she could do was breathe and look down. Jaken ended up sitting next to Ken, as Rin became more and more uncomfortable in the room.

The cooks emerged from the kitchen and served the food for the evening. "You will love the food Rin. Io is the best cook in these lands," Ami whispered in Rin ear.

Rin focused her eyes on one of the cooks at the end of table that just sat down. The hideous creature wasd revealed, pretending to be a pig demon. She shook her head and looked at her food. "Rin, aren't you hungry?" Ami asked looking at Rin's full plate.

"No," she answered simply.

"It's so tense in here you could cut the air with a knife," Ken gestured.

Few giggled at his joke while Rin kept looking back and forth between her food and the shape shifter.

"Silence Ken," Sesshomaru demanded.

"Rin eat you dinner! Io and Riku worked hard on making it for you!" Jaken ordered.

Rin gave Jaken a death glare. _Damn it Jaken! _"You should keep your big mouth shut imp," she muttered.

Sesshomaru watched Rin carefully. He was curious on what her attitude would be like. "What!? You useless human!" Jaken yelled.

Rin's fingers felt the small dagger attached to a belt on her leg. It had poison on the dagger so she decided not to pull it out. "You should know who you are TALKING TO JAKEN!" Rin raised her voice, grabbing the chop sticks on her plate and throwing them at him, both hitting him in the head.

"Enough Rin," Sesshomaru said in his usual voice. Rin looked down the table to lock eyes with the shape shifter known as Riku who seemed to know who Rin was and looked away quickly.

"Where are my weapons Sesshomaru," Rin demanded.

"Hidden," he answered simply.

This didn't go well with Rin at all. There was a damn shape shifter in the room and without Dao, the battle against him would be challenging.

It's a good thing that Rin liked a challenge.

She faced Riku again and of course was not finished. "You think you can poison me?" Rin called to Riku getting his attention.

This made the whole table stare at her more. Rin grabbed the knife from her leg and rested it on her lap. It was time to kill the creature.

She still felt Sesshomaru's eyes on her but right now she didn't care. _Time to show these demons who their messing with. They don't even realize the danger. Wait….why would a shape shifter be in a castle full of demons. They don't eat demons for all I know. _She narrowed her eyes at the pig. _No matter, they all deserve to die._

Breathing deep Rin prepared herself. _Now! _

Rin jumped from her seat, up on the table, and ran towards the monster. She heard her voice being called by Ami and a few others. Her dagger in her hand, Rin jumped on the pig demon, knocking him to the ground. The demon servants go up from their seat and watched the horrors that occurred. Rin punched the shape shifter while he started to claw at her. But he never cut her because Rin then put the dagger to his neck and quickly sliced it, drawing blood onto her hands and kimono. A second later the shape shifter froze and turned back into its true form, dying under her.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin killed the pig demon in under a minute, but it also pained him to see Rin in such state. Of course he knew she was a phoenix and it was her duty but the little girl he knew was now a demon slayer and a dangerous one too.

Rin stood up to see her audience. "Don't underestimate me Sesshomaru," she called to him. "I'm a lot stronger then I was the last time we met."

Two of his guards then grabbed her arms for the safety of the other servants as Io covered her mouth leaning over her dead partner.

"Take her to my study," Sesshomaru instructed the guards. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Don't forget to burn the body! They have a bad habit of coming back as walking dead!"Rin yelled back as she was being dragged away.

Everyone looked at the dead creature on the floor. "I can't believe it. They do exist," Ken said surprised.

"Ken, take the body and burn it," Sesshomaru ordered.

He then left the room and headed towards the girl that was known as The Phoenix.


	8. Unanswered Questions

**Not alot of reviewer last chapter but thank you to Taraah36, icegirljenni, NekoxUsa, Dragonsx for your constant reviews! It means alot.**

**Its a smallish chapter today. ENJOY!**

_Chapter 7_

**Unanswered Questions**

The castle looked at the dead shape shifter lying on the dining room floor. Io still stared at the creature in shock. "I don't understand….." Io whispered.

"We all don't," Ken responded.

They were scared of the monster but they also mourned for a friend that was new to the castle. Riku had only arrived a few weeks earlier and was fitting right in with the others. How could they have known that he was a shape shifter?

Ami stepped forward and put a hand on Io's shoulder to comfort the cat demon. "I still can't believe Lord Sesshomaru's ward is a phoenix," Ami spoke to Ken. "How can one little girl become so….so….."

Ken's face turned to sorrow. "I know…..dangerous, evil, rebellious...different," he whispered the last part.

Ami shook her head. "Rin isn't evil, she can't be. She's just protecting her kind, that's all," she gave a small smile. "I believe that Rin can still change Lord Sesshomaru and can be with him. Remember how excited he was when he knew she was coming to live with us?"

The room nodded and murmured in response.

"He was very strict those last few months, trying to get everything prepared for her," he snickered sadly. "Even making everything human safe. He was going to make her his…..until that day."

Ami looked at her mate. Nobody knew except for her, who the culprit was on messing with the Lord's mind and once Rin came out of the study, she was going tell her. Deep down, Ami knew this story could still have a happy ending.

Ken sighed and told Kyo to help carry the body outside and burn it. He wasn't going to take any chances with an angry, soulless shape shifter.

As Ami watched from a distance, Ken lit the body on fire watching the green skin incinerate in the flames. The smell was god-awful that he had to stand back with Ami and wait until it was out. _I wonder how many of those things are out there, _Ken thought.

* * *

The two, large dog demon guards dragged Rin to Sesshomaru's study. They were shocked when they saw the destruction of the wall in the study and the wall heading into Sesshomaru's chambers. They looked at each other than down to Rin who just smirked. "What can I say? It was a rough fight," she said.

They sat Rin down in a chair by the desk and tied her hands to the armrests. She rolled her eyes and didn't bother to struggle, they would just pay later. "Tying me up won't help," she rudely gestured.

Behind her Rin hear another pair of footstep; she devilishly smiled as she watched Sesshomaru stroll slowly in front of her. "Leave," he told the guards.

It was just the two of them; Sesshomaru just stared at her with his normal, cold eyes while Rin looked at him up and down. _Has he always been this handsome? No! Stop Rin, you hate him! ….You _want _to kill him! So then why can't I? _

She watched has he took both her bindings and broke them, freeing her, but she did not move.

Her expression changed to hatred as he sat in front of her. Finally, Rin couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Where are my Dao Blades?" Rin demanded.

He avoided contact with her. "Hidden," he responded in an emotionless voice. "Why are you here?"

"Where are my weapons?" she asked again with a little more force.

"Answer my question," Sesshomaru applied heavily.

"Answer mine!" Rin yelled rising from her chair.

He glared at her, making no move on answering her question. They locked eyes for a few minutes until Sesshomaru broke the ice. "You've never disobeyed my orders before."

"I guess it's time that someone does," she replied sitting back down. "Besides, why do you care? The last time I checked, you didn't give a fuck about me!"

Another hard stare from those molten eyes she loved. Rin snickered in annoyance. "You don't scare me Sesshomaru. You never have and never will," she cruelly said.

"I did care about you," he whispered with his hands folded in front of his mouth, but Rin catched it.

Her face changed to a shocked look. "What?" she muttered quietly. _Did….did I just hear that right?_

"You told me to leave and never come for you again," Sesshomaru said. He stood up and turned to look outside the window. "I only respected your wishes."

Rin was speechless, he cared for her or he did. The only thing that confused her was that he said that she rejected him which was not true in her mind. "I-I have…what….." her tongue twisted, "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked softly.

Silence was all she heard. Rin got up from the chair and started to make her way over to him. "Why are you here, Rin?" he plainly asked, ignoring her question.

Her eyes widened at the question. For the first time in a few years, she was nervous around him. "I guess I came to get revenge," she stated calmly, "to kill you."

He turned his head part way. "Why?"

She looked at him softly, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. _I will not cry in front of him. _"Because of what you did to me all those years ago," Rin said hard.

"Explain."

Tears started to fall slowly down her pale face. "Don't you remember? The promise you made me?"

His plain face expression told Rin he didn't. "I guess you don't," she whispered, her voice breaking.

The smell of salty tears filled his nose, he had hurt her. Something inside him told him to care but his mind screamed at him telling him otherwise. "I remember the promise I gave you but," he turned around to face her, "you're the one who rejected me and told me to leave."

The harshness in his voice drove her off the walls. "Rejected? REJECTED?!" pointing a finger at him while speaking. "You're the one who didn't come and get me on my thirteenth birthday. You were the one who left me in the rain to die!"

His anger was rising quickly from the tone in her voice.

Then she came right up to his face with tears now flowing down her face with no control. "And it's your fault I'm this way," she whispered harshly.

That did it. Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, pinning her there with no escape. Rin just looked at Sesshomaru's face as it changed slightly to a sad, soft expression. He was only inches from her face. "Why didn't you kill me?" he whispered lightly.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, so she shook her head in response, not knowing the answer.

He asked her again but more brutally. This scared her as she saw his eyes flash red but still only shaking her head.

"Answer me!" he growled loudly lowering his head.

"Because….because I was afraid," she confessed, crying again. "I was afraid that if I killed you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Rin was shaking uncontrollably now realizing what she had just said. It was true, she was afraid. Not because of losing the fight to him and being called weak, but because of losing him.

All he could do was look at her and soak in everything she said. Was it the truth? Was he the one who broke her and made her into…a monster? His mind told him that she was lying but his heart…his heart told his that everything she was saying was the truth and deep down, he still had feelings for the human girl.

"Rin," he called her.

She was still sobbing away. He couldn't stand her crying, it somehow broke his heart into pieces. "Rin," he closed his eyes, "stop crying."

She looked at him with red, teary eyes. He still stood close to her which made Rin wonder. _What is with him? Does he really not remember when I told him yes that day? _

Unconsciously touching her necklace given as a gift, it gave her an idea. "Sesshomaru," holding up the moon-shaped amulet, "do you remember giving this to me for a gift? This was the last gift you gave me before I saw you for the final time."

Sesshomaru eye balled the pendent that she held in her hands. He carefully grasped it from her pale fingers. Something sparked inside him once he touched the moon. A memory perhaps? No, maybe a vision or a dream, but not a memory, still it felt so real as if it was a lost memory. It was him giving Rin the necklace he held in his fingers, the smile on her face when he put it on her.

He dropped the amulet and looked at the girl. There was something inside him that wanted to believe her. So he grabbed her face in his hands, leaned down and kissed her.

She was shocked at what was occurring, her mind came up blank but still it was the most amazing feeling. Rin felt like they were the only two people on earth as she returned his kiss. It felt so natural. But why would he do this? Rin thought it was because he wanted to see if he could remember anything about leaving her…hopefully she was right. _Is this really happening? _

Then realization struck her. _What am I doing? I'm supposed to kill him not kiss him! He betrayed me, plus ...i'm supposed to hate him...aren't I?... No! I can't be doing this. _She pushed him away and looked him dead in the face. The tears hadn't stopped falling but she was in more control. "You still don't remember do you…." she said in a mere whisper.

His hands were still holding her face wiping away the tears that fell. "No," he simply responded.

Shaking her head, she asked him. "Then why?"

She was asking him an impossible question. Should he tell her the truth? No, because he didn't even know the truth. He didn't know why he kissed her, something just come over him that told him to try it and when he did, he felt….happy.

He stepped away from her and turned towards the window. Rin watched him the whole time. Her crying had seized and she started to regain herself.

They stood silent for a while until Rin spoke. "Sessh-"

"Leave," he muttered.

"What?" Rin asked surprised.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" he's voice rising.

Rin stood there until she finally had enough. "Fine!" She yanked the necklace from her neck and threw it on the table.

Then she headed to her room, changing out of the blood stained kimono and putting on her clothes. Looking around, Rin remembered that Sesshomaru never gave her weapons back. _I can't face him now…..not after all of that_.

She slid down the wall and rapped her arms around her legs controlling her breathing. _Now what?_

The shoji to her room slid open as Rin looked up to see Ami kneel before her. _"_What do you want?" Rin harshly asked.

"I thought I would tell you something….." she replied.

Ami grinned as Rin positioned herself. "I'm listening."

"Lord Sesshomaru is not himself," Ami started, Rin smirked in agreement, "he been like this since that night five years ago."

Rin's eyebrows burrowed as Ami started to tell her about the night a woman came and told Sesshomaru a prophecy about not being able to control Rin. "Why would she tell him that I was too dangerous to handle?" Rin wondered. "And how did she know about me?"

Ami shook her head. "That's not all, she said that there was also a third death coming, whatever that means," Ami said.

Rin knew what it meant, a third death for her but she didn't want to tell Ami that. Then Ami told her that the woman was a witch. "A witch?" Rin questioned. "I didn't know witches existed."

Ami shrugged. "I didn't either, but then after she left, I followed Lord Sesshomaru back up to his study where I watched as another woman pinned him against the wall, telling him all of these crazy things. Then I heard her telling him that she was a vampire," Ami confessed. "After that, the woman put him in some kind of trance and told him to forget you, that you betrayed him."

It all made sense now. He was brainwashed, but Rin was still confused. How can witches and vampires be real? And how did that vampire bitch or whatever do it? Rin had to find this wench and kill her.

"Ami? Do you know what the witches name or the vampire's name was?"

"Yeah the vampire called herself Mika and she told Sesshomaru that the witch's name was Miyako."

Rin got up and headed to Sesshomaru's study, she didn't care anymore that he was mad at her or didn't want her in the castle. Rin was going to get his real memories back to him, she didn't know how she was going to do it but there had to be a way.

When she arrived at his study, she saw his sitting at his desk; his hands covering his face and his long silver hair flow out around him. Rin marched to his desk and slammed her hands on the table, alerting him of her presence. "I need my weapons now!" she demanded.

Ami and Ken arrived after. "What's going on?" Ken asked.

Rin ignored him. "Sesshomaru, please, give me my weapons back!"

"Leave!" he warned her.

"No!"

His eyes flashed red, but Rin stood her ground. She wasn't leaving. But as soon as he gave her a loud growl Rin knew she had to do something until he was lost. "I'm going to get your memories back!" she said quickly.

His face returned to normal as he looked at Rin, searching for answers. "I'm going to kill the witch that did this to you," she explained everything that Ami told her and that she was going to do everything in her path to bring him back.

He sighed and stayed silent as usual. The getting up he left the room quietly. The three of them were wondering why he left but in a few moments he returned, with the Dao blades and the rest of her weapons in hands. "Bring Ken with you," he told her giving her the weapons.

Ken looked at his lord. "What?" he asked confused.

"You heard me, now leave," he dismissed them.

Ami and Ken left but Rin stayed and made her way over to him. "I'm going to make you remember what you did to me, but first I will do everything in my path and save you from this curse."

With that she left and made her way to the foyer. "You don't have to come with me Ken," Rin said.

"I have to, Lord Sesshomaru told me to."

"You don't have to do everything he says," Rin snapped.

"I want to. I'm not only his advisor but I'm his friend. I don't want to see him like this anymore."

Rin only nodded.

Ken gave his mate a kiss goodbye and left with The Phoenix.

They walked through the forest as Rin headed towards an unknown destination."Do you know where you're going?" he asked her.

"No idea," Rin simply said.

"Follow me then, I know where to go."

"Lead the way," Rin smiled.

The two made their way through the forest in the early morning sun, in hope to find and kill the duo that did this to Rin's love.


	9. Unpleasantville

**Sorry for the long wait. I want to thank the same four reviewers, I wouldn't be able to do this without you. So, many thanks. **

**Please review, I feel like a kid on Christmas day if you do! Enjoy.**

_Chapter 8_

**Unpleasantville**

"_Why would I ever want to go with a demon?" Rin said harshly. "Do I look stupid…..just leave, I never what to see you again."_

_Sesshomaru anger boiled as Rin walked away from him. She had talked back to him and rejected him all in the same day. As much as he wanted to take her away against her will, he didn't have the guts. He was a fool._

The memory ran over and over in his head. Why did it keep showing him the same memory, when he knew it was not real? No matter how hard he tried, it was impossible to find the true memory. _Have I lost Rin forever?_ He thought to himself.

Patrolling the lands is what Sesshomaru did when he needed time to think. Then there would no constant interruptions by Jaken. He mentally sighed and moved on, arriving at an ocean cliff. The wave below crashed uncontrollably at the stone wall. The sun was high above him, telling him it was only mid-afternoon. A full week had passed since Rin and Ken left to find the culprits who dared to mess with his mind. He would have gone himself but there are more important matters to take care of.

The silent company was suddenly interrupted when he caught a familiar scent. A second later, the number one person he didn't want to see was now standing right behind him. "Hello son," her irritating voice reaching his ears.

"What do you want, mother?" he asked coldly.

She walked beside him and watched the horizon. "I'm here to remind you of what is happening at the end of the week. I hope you have not forgotten."

He did not answer.

"Don't you remember a few year ago when you agreed to take a mate?" She reminded him. "I introduced you to her. Izumi was her name."

More silence.

She sighed. "You need to remember your duty Sesshomaru. A lord must have a lady and if you do not have one by the end of the year, I will take over and you will be banished from these lands."

"I am in no mood for your lectures, mother."

"Come now son….." his mother sighed. "You need a powerful mate to rule beside, not some human which that has been following you for a long time. I know you're in love with your human ward Sesshomaru, and I will not let you mate some disgusting, weak creature."

"Do not speak of Rin in that matter," he warned her. "I do not see her as such."

"Hmm."

Sesshomaru had enough of this and turned to walk away. "Rin will remain at the castle as long as she wishes."

"You can't keep her forever Sesshomaru," InuKimi hollered at her son. "She human. She's not going to live forever."

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly her way. "Then I will find a way to make her so."

InuKimi shook her head as she watched her son walk away. _He is so much like his father in so many ways._

* * *

Rin and Ken were deep in the forest. The sun was high enough in the sky to light their path. It had been a week since their departure and no sign of a witch yet. Rin was already questioning Ken's navigation skills; she kept getting caught in bushes and tree branches.

She growled in frustration. "Do you even know where you're going?"

Ken rolled his eyes. "For the twentieth time: yes. Stop asking."

Rin had to keep asking it because they have been travelling non-stop and she was soon going to lose it. _I could get this done in half the time if I didn't have extra weight_, she sighed.

She was getting mighty sick of Ken and she soon had it. When Ken pulled back a branch to get through and letting it go, hitting Rin right in the face, she lost it.

"That is it! If you don't know where you're going, I'll just do this myself!" she snapped.

He turned to face her. "Do you have a nose to sniff out humans? I don't think so and besides, your human, you would never survive in these woods."

Rin's eye widened at his words. "Who was the one that has been following Sesshomaru around? Who has been the one who's been living in these woods since she was eight? Who's the phoenix here?" she walked up to Ken. "Don't underestimate me Ken, you've seen it yourself. I can kill you very easily so shut up and don't get in my way!"

Ken opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Man, she did a number on him. Rin might be human but she isn't afraid of nothing.

The breeze picked up making them both freeze in contact. Then something in the trees caught his eyes. "Look," he motioned Rin, "a human. There must be a village near by maybe he know the witch," Ken said.

But Rin knew it was no human.

Rin evilly smirked. _A shape shifter, my lucky day. "_That is no human, Ken," she said.

"You mean that's a shape shifter? But he looks like an ordinary human," Ken protested.

"That is what they want you to think," Rin justified, heading towards the man.

The man noticed her and Ken's presence and watched as she unsheathed Dao, holding the blades in each hand, and raced towards him. Before she could get a swing, Ken tackled the creature and pinned him to the ground.

Rin was not impressed. "What the hell are you doing?" she sneered.

"I'm not letting you kill him until I get some answers!"

"Answers? What answers? He's a shape shifter Ken, they don't know anything!"

The man struggled in Ken's grasp. He grasped the man's wrist and flipped him on his back hard, growling in his face. "Please don't kill me, I'm nothing but an innocent traveller!" the man pleaded.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap freak, we know what you are!" she told him. "Ken, if I don't kill him-"

Ken cut her off. "Just let him speak!"

"A phoenix!" the man stammered, obviously scared of the girl.

"Fine," Rin ignoring his cries, kneeled down to the man. "Do you know a woman named Miyako?" she demanded.

The man's expression changed. "I'm not telling you anything!" the man spit.

Taken back, Rin aimed Dao at his throat. "Tell me what you know or die."

"Hehe, you're not going to find her," he smirked.

"And why not?" Ken asked.

"Because she's dead."

Rin got up from her spot disappointed. "Okay," she said quietly, walking away.

Acting quickly, Ken lowered his face to the man. "My lord is suffering because of this witch now, I know, you know that she had an accomplice. Tell me where to find her or die by my claws," he whispered holding his sharp nails to his throat.

The man gulped. "You can't kill her, it's impossible to kill a vampire like her," the man said.

Rin then stood in front of the man again. "Then how do you kill a vampire?"

Laughing, the man looked at the phoenix. "A stalk through the heart. But this one is different, the only way you can kill her is from a sacred tree known as the white oak. That or you can cut her head off or pull out her heart."

"Cutting her head off sounds a lot easier," Rin muttered. "Tell me where to find her."

"She lives at a few miles north of here in a large village. Good luck getting your demon inside," he grinned. "Mika's witches will sense him before you even reach the boarders."

"Mika was the vampire's name," Ken commented.

"How are you associated with her?" Rin asked.

The shape shifter snickered. "We are powerful creatures and sometimes go to witches for protection. Miyako was famous for helping our kind. We don't associate ourselves with vampires."

"Very well, Ken let him go," Rin ordered.

Ken followed and released the man's wrist. A second after Ken got up Rin took Dao and decapitated the shape shifter.

"Did you have to do that?" Ken claimed, looking at the green creature.

"Yes," answering softly, sheathing Dao and lighting the monster's corpse on fire. "Come on, Ken. We're losing daylight."

Rin was surprised when Ken suddenly put her on his back and started running. "It will be faster, trust me," he had told her.

Rin shook her head in defeat. "Alright, if you say so."

The sun was still high in the sky when Ken started to smell a lot of humans. They stopped in fear of the witches or priests that could sense Ken's aura. "Damn shape shifters able to turn off their aura," he complained.

The village below was large, probably one of the human cities in the west. "It's huge," Rin commented.

"Hmmm, I've seen bigger," Ken observed. "The demon city is twice as big."

"Well that's because….wait there's a demon city?"

"Of course," he stated.

"It would be every slayers dream to go there," Rin said plainly.

Ken shook his head at Rin's answer. "Yeah well good luck finding it."

They watched the busy villagers go by for a moment until Rin decided it was time. "Wait," a hand caught her. "You're not seriously going in there alone? Let me come with you."

"I have to go. Besides if you go with me, we will stir something up that isn't meant to be stirred, remember what the shape shifter said, you wouldn't last a second in there."

Ken gave her a worried look.

"Look, I've done this thousands of times. They don't know who I am, I'll be fine," she reassured him.

"I know but Lord Sesshomaru told me-"

Rin cut him off. _Of course he did, and I thought Sesshomaru didn't care for me. _"I'll scream if something happens."

Ken gave her a nod and watched her walk down the hill and into the busy streets. "I hope your right Rin." _Even though Lord Sesshomaru doesn't remember that night, he still cares for you deeply._

Entering the village, Rin immediately received glares from a few people, which she found out, were bandits. _Great bandits reside here, just what I need. They probably come here for trade. _One of them started to follow her. _Ignore them Rin, focus on why you're here. _

"Hey sweetheart! Come back!" the bandit behind her called.

None of the people around her made notice to the man and her. She quickened her pace hoping to lose the vermin; there was no time for this. Rin turned a corner into an alley only to come to dead end. "Well this is just great," she mumbled.

She turned to be faced with a group of smelly, disgusting men. They all had perverted looks on their faces which Rin ignored. Of course she still harbored a fear of bandits but ever since she became a phoenix, the fear inside her had slowly started to drift away.

One of the bandits started to move closer to her. Rin cringed at the nauseating odor they were giving off. "Hey why don't you give us your weapons girly and in exchange, you can entertain us tonight, mmm," he said.

Rin grinned, disgust at the man in front of her.

"Besides, a pretty girl like you shouldn't even be carrying weapons around. You can get hurt," he added.

Rin cleared her throat and looked at the group. _I can't kill them; it will draw too much attention. Maybe there's…_her eyes caught an escape route_….perfect. _"Well gentlemen," she started smiling at them, "this has been fun, but I must take my leave now."

Backing away from the group, the men took notice of her do so and moved with her. "Where do you think you're going?"

She gave them a smirk. "Away from you," her voice low, grabbing a large barrel and throwing it at the men. Then she climbed the wooden boxes stacked on top of one another and onto the roof, but was caught on the ankle by one of the men. Rin kicked him hard in the face, earning him a broken nose. She looked back at the others, helping their buddy, and giving her a threatening glare. They then started to climb on the roof._ Wow they can sure jump._

Two of them ended up one the roof as she started to run from them, jumping from hut to hut. Rin looked back to see them with their weapons in their hands, yelling out to her. On the ground, three of the bandits had gotten on horses and raced their way towards her, catching up easily. _Shit!_ She cursed.

This wasn't good, the bandits behind her were slowly catching up and the ones on horses had already raced ahead of her. Right up ahead, Rin could see that the rows of huts were coming to an end. They would catch her. _Or maybe not_, Rin said as she thought of an idea. She jump off the rows of huts and landed hard on the ground. Ignoring the pain, she was met with the group of familiar bandits with horses. _Time to get rid of the extra weight._

Rin then pulled out one of her daggers from her waist and threw it right at one of the bandit's legs. He cried in pain as his comrades helped pull the knife out, and as soon as they did Rin was gone, lost in the crowds.

The scarf wasn't covering her face but having it on her head made it easy to mistake her for a peasant, but she was glad the bandits were gone.

The town was more crowded than Rin thought, as she wandered through to a large market square. She needed to find someone who knew where Mika was and she needed to do it quick, but as when she tried to speak to someone, they would just ignore her and walk by. Rin was just about to give up when a stranger in the shadows caught her eyes. It was like he was motioning her to come to him. Curious, Rin walked over to the man and was met by someone in a large black cloak.

"You're looking for someone," that was not a question. His velvety voice caught her dead on.

She nodded. "I'm trying to locate a girl named Mika," he told her fiercely.

The shadow chuckled. "Yes, I know who you're looking for," moving deeper in the shadows, "unfortunately she is protected by someone."

Rin shook her head. "I don't care; I'll kill anyone who is in my path."

"You're a daring one, aren't you? She has a powerful witch by her side and even if you get past her, Mika will surly destroy you in a second."

"I'm not afraid. Besides, I like challenges," Rin smirked.

He chuckled again. "Very well, then the person you seek is right across the court yard," he pointed a finger showing Rin a clear view of two young girls standing near a vendor. "I wish you luck, Phoenix."

The shadow disappeared right when Rin heard him call her "phoenix". _How does he know who I am?_ She glared into where he vanished. _Something isn't right._ Rin looked back at the two girls then back in the shadows. _I guess he's gone now. Besides, he did help me, plus I didn't sense anything, so…._

She left the alley and maneuvered her way across the market and came up to the girls. Rin looked at the one on the right, Mika; she looked like a normal human girl. The two stared oddly at her waiting for Rin to speak. "Are you Mika?" Rin asked.

Mika crossed her arms. "Depends who's asking."

"Funny, I thought you would know me from stalking me all those years," Rin wickedly said.

Mika glared hard at Rin. "So you're the famous Rin or should I call you 'The Phoenix'," her voice was like venom. "I wasn't the one who stalked you. It was a few friends of mine that shall remain nameless because they are no more. They told me everything about you."

Before Rin could speak, Mika started again. "I want you to meet a friend of mine," putting a hand on the girl beside her. "This is Yami, one of my best friends and a very powerful witch. She's so powerful that she can hide a shape shifter's aura from Phoenixs? I know; crazy but very true. You didn't think that because you didn't sense any shape shifters here, that there wouldn't be any," speaking as if Rin was stupid. "This is the largest city in the west. There are dozens here and they are all protected by witches."

Rin thought back to the shadow man. _How could I have been so stupid! _She cursed at herself over and over.

"Aww, don't blame yourself, Rin," Mika teased. "Were not all protected by the ones that we love."

This made Rin angry. "Why did you make Sesshomaru forget me," Rin demanded.

"Oh you mean that sexy dog demon? I didn't make him forget you, just the one time when you accepted his offer."

"But why?"

"To erase the pain that was to come. He still loves you Rin, even after I told him to forget you and not have feelings towards you, he does, which is very strange since he doesn't show it. Plus he wouldn't be able to handle you and even if you did go with him, you would still become who you are today. You're a dangerous human Rin, besides I would hate to see him in pain when your death finally arrives," Mika announced happily. "Oh to see Sesshomaru hurt from his one true love's death, it brings tears to my eyes," she cried dramatically.

_So it is true, my third death approaches. But how would he not be able to handle me? That doesn't make any sense….._ "How do you know my death is approaching?"

Mika devilishly smiled. "My mother was a witch. She could see the future and it was all in a matter of time before she knew yours and Sesshomaru's. You can't change fate, Rin."

This was it, Rin had to kill her. Mika had done enough damage to her and Sesshomaru. If Rin was going to die, fine but first Mika was going to find out the reason why you shouldn't get Rin angry. "I have to try," Rin answered.

It was so fast, Rin didn't have time to blink, and she didn't know she could be that speedy. She pulled out Dao quickly and stabbed Mika right in the heart, Mika screamed in pain as her face began to change. Rin could now see the true form of a vampire, but before Rin did any more damage a strange feeling came into her head. It felt as if a thousand needles were being pierced in her skull. Rin cried in pain as she held her head, kneeling on the ground. _Ken!...Help….me!_

A second later the pain stopped as she saw that Yumi had been tackled to the ground by a tall, dog demon. "Ken!" Rin cried out.

Yumi had stopped the spell on Rin and had it now focused on Ken, who was now groaning in pain.

Rin then grabbed the knife from her leg and aimed it hard in Yumi's side, getting her to scream out in agony and releasing the spell on Ken. She was so focused on killing the witch that she didn't see Mika pull Dao out of her chest and flash out behind her, biting into her neck hard.

The bit wasn't as painful as Rin thought it would be, but it still hurt like hell. She could feel the life draining out of her as Mika drank her blood. But a moment later, the pain stopped as the pressure behind her lifted. Rin looked behind to see Mika's face in shock, holding her chest, and then dropping to the ground.

Rin looked up from the Mika's body to see Ken holding her heart in his hands. "You're welcome my lady," he said, dropping the heart on the ground.

Mika was dead and finally the battle was over.

Ken walked over to Rin as she held her hand to her bloody neck. "Are you alright?" he asked trying to inspect the wound.

"I'm fine, Rin breathed. "Where's Yumi?"

They looked around to the witch had took off. "She must have fled," Ken answered.

The villagers around them had started to form. They knew they wouldn't be able to stay much longer. Ken heard whispers of "demon" and "kill them", this wasn't good. "I don't think were welcomed here anymore," Ken observed.

"You think," Rin agreed. "Let's get out of here."

Rin picked up her weapons and hopped on Ken's back, rushing out of the city in less than a minute.

Ken raced back to the castle so fast that everything around them was a blur. The sun was just setting when they returned. "That went well," Ken said.

Rin ignored him, holding her bleeding wound with her scarf. She got off Ken and started to walk back into the castle, meeting Ami on the way. "Rin what happened?" Ami asked, smelling the blood.

"Nothing," not meeting her eyes, "I'm fine. I'm just going to go inside and wash up."

Rin knew that the entire castle could probably smell her blood, as well as Sesshomaru and if his memories had returned then Rin was in for a hell of a lecture. _I'll just ignore him and anyone else that comes my way._

She was relieved when she made it to her room without running into Sesshomaru. She couldn't face him right now; her feelings were too jumbled up. _Am I really still in love with him?_

The wound was deep, and Rin could clearly see the two fang marks that pierced her neck. _I can't believe vampires exist. _

She put healing herbs and bandaged it up.

Just when Rin was about to change, Ami entered her room. "Don't you ever knock?" Rin rudely asked.

"Oh my apologise Lady Rin," Ami bowed.

Rin sighed at the title. "I'm not a lady Ami. Please do not call me that."

"Very well," she answered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Rin answered simply.

Ami shook her head. "I don't mean by your injury. I mean your feelings."

Rin froze. "What about them?"

"Sesshomaru remembers," the demoness announced. "A few hours ago, we all heard him destroying his study, which we didn't really like since we just fixed it up but…..he was angry."

"And why should I care?" Rin turned for an answer.

"Because he remembers now," she whispered. "I know he doesn't show it but we all saw him when he came out of the wing. He's hurt Rin. He's hurt that he hurt you."

"_He still loves you."_ Mika's words ran through Rin's head.

_Does he really have feelings for me? _She touched her lips. _He did kiss me, but was that 'I still care for you' kiss or 'a test' kiss? Argh, I'm so confused._

"_I would hate to see him in pain when your death arrives." _The words so clear in her head, Rin's third death.

"Rin?" Ami called.

"I can't be with Ami," Rin answered sadly.

"But why?"

"Because I don't want him to be in pain when I die," she answered truthfully.

Ami's expression saddened. "Rin….he going to be sad either way, even if you're not with him."

"I just can't hurt him," tears threatened to fall. "I became this way because of him, if his memories have returned. I don't even think he wants to see me like this."

Ami then embraced the human girl. "He wants to see you Rin, trust me."

They let go as Rin felt the tears roll down her face. Then realization hit her. _So it is true…._"Is he in the dining hall?"

"He should be but…."

Rin cut her off with a smile. "I'm going to tell him," she said, putting on a silk kimono.

"What?"

Rin opened the shoji and looked at Ami was smiling eyes. "I'm going to tell him that I love him," she confessed.

Ami's eyes went wide as Rin left the room running down the hall. "Oh no!" _She can't find out._ "Wait Rin!" Ami called.

Rin raced towards the doors of the dining all, ignoring Ami's calls. Her confidence at anall-time high. She didn't care if she was going to die, all humans do eventually, plus Mika never told her when it was going to happen. So for now Rin was going to do all she could to be with the man that she loves.

She opened the large doors and entered the room. "Sesshomaru, I-" Rin's smile disappeared on her face when she saw a beautiful demoness with long white hair. She was in Rin's seat, holding Sesshomaru's hand.

Ami came up behind her, realizing it was too late.

Everyone in the room looked at the human girl. "I-I," Rin tried to speak.

"Sesshomaru, was this the girl you were speaking of?" the white-haired demoness asked. "She is very pretty."

"Hn" was his only answer, avoiding Rin's eyes.

The demoness got up from her seat and walked to Rin. "You must be Rin," holding out her hand, "I'm Izumi, Sesshomaru's future mate."


	10. Izumi (chapter)

**Weeee Merry Christmas to meeee! Thanks NekoxUsa, Taraah36, crazysexybitch, icegirljenni, SesshyRin3, Dragonsx, MusicalMadness(guest). **

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! XD**

**Enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it. **

_Chapter 9_

**Izumi**

Heartbreak.

Betrayal.

Everything that Rin felt when Sesshomaru did to her the first time, was repeating. It had happened again, and this time she had enough. She had gone all the way to the city to kill the vampire that brainwashed him and in return, she comes back to find him already engaged. No more, will she suffer. No more, will she endure the pain. Rin had to leave and never return.

Forever.

The beautiful demoness stood in front of Rin, smiling a sweet smile. Ami was standing right beside Rin trying to read the saddened expression on her face. And Ken was just frustrated that he went to all the trouble to get Sesshomaru's memories back when Rin wasn't even going to be Lady of the West.

Ami put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin?"

Rin looked around the silent room. Everyone was staring at her, except Sesshomaru, who had of course the same expression on his face as always.

"You are Sesshomaru's ward, are you not?" Izumi questioned.

_Ward? _Rin's face turned emotionless as tears threatened to fall. She would not cry and be called weak. It was too late; tear were now flowing freely down her cheeks. Of course she knew that Sesshomaru could smell the salty waters but he made no move to make eye contact.

Anger boiled inside her as she pushed by Izumi and was now standing in front of the man that she loved. "I hope you're happy that you remember what you did to me," Rin's voice cracking with every word, "because now, you can feel the pain I endured."

He still looked away from her. He was afraid of her. This made Rin more angry then before. She walked towards Izumi. "You two deserve each other," Rin whispered coldly.

Rin took a last look at Sesshomaru who was now looking at her, and left, running towards her room. Ami was quickly behind her.

Ken faced his lord and spoke clearly. "I don't know what your intentions are my lord, but everything that Rin has faced is your entire fault. Whatever happens to her, the blood is on your hands." Then he left after his mate and his friend.

The rest of the castle murmured as they too left to do their evening chores.

Sesshomaru rested his hand on his face. _What have I done?_

Izumi walked over to her future mate. "Dear, it's for the best. Now the human won't get in our way."

He looked coldly into her eyes. "Leave me be."

* * *

Rin was now crying uncontrollably. _Why did I ever help him? I should have killed him when I had the chance. Why does my heart do this to me? Why do I have to be in love with him?_

She entered her room and started to change back into her normal clothes. Just then Ami appeared beside her. "Rin, please don't leave. We will figure something out."

Rin shook her head. "It's too late. I'm sorry Ami, I should have never have come. I should have just faced the facts and…..let it be."

"No Rin, what you did was the right thing. I'm glad you came."

"Thanks Ami, you're a good friend," Rin gave her a small smile, "but I don't think being with him was my destiny. Everything that happened was supposed to happen. I can't change that, whatever feelings I had of him…..."

She couldn't hold back the tears.

"Rin, listen to me carefully. Your destiny was to be the here with us, with him. I don't care how much you want to think that it's not your destiny but it is. Don't fight fate."

"Ami, remember when you told me the prophecy?" Ami nodded. "And you told me there was a death that was approaching?"

"Yes."

"It's mine."

Ami shook her head. "No. Rin you're too young. You're not going to die for a long time."

"I already told you I was going to die," Rin explained.

"Yes but I thought you meant in fifty year or something, not in a few months or whatever."

"I don't know if it is going to be in a few months or a few years-"

"Exactly Rin," Ami said excitedly, "you can die in fifty years or something. You never know when it will happen. So please just stay."

"You know I can't, Ami."

"Rin you can't leave us just to die! Someone like you doesn't deserve to." Ami then embraced her tightly.

"So you don't know do you," Rin asked quietly. "He never told you."

Ami released her and looked at her confused. "What?"

"I've alright died Ami, this is going to be my third."

Ami's eyes widened at Rin's answer. "I don't understand…Tenseiga?"

Rin nodded. "And his mother's meido."

"Well then we can find something else to bring you back."

"No Ami, I'm too tired. I've had enough, please just let me go."

Ami's eyes filled with tears. "Rin."

"Good bye, Ami."

As Rin opened to shoji door she was met by a pair of golden eyes. It was Sesshomaru. They locked eyes. Rin wasn't able to move as she stared into the sea of gold. Then moments later she gave him a hardened expression and walked by him. "Rin!" she heard him call.

Ignoring his calls as much as possible, Rin opened the main doors that led outside. Turing, she could see Sesshomaru watching her from the stairs. "I'm glad you now remember everything!" She called back. "Because now you know you have lost me forever. Have a good life Lord Sesshomaru."

That was it. Rin was gone.

"Ken!" Sesshomaru hollered. He would not let Rin go so easily.

Ken up from behind him and sighed. "Let me guess you want me to follow her."

Sesshomaru nodded and made his way back to his chambers. Ken then rolled his eyes and followed after the human girl.

* * *

Rin ran as fast as her legs could handle. It was a good thing she did foot races with Jaken when she was a little girl.

The forest darkness brushed passed her as she ran blindly. She couldn't see where she was going when she tripped on a tree root. Cursing loudly, she got up and tried to get her bearings. The sky above showed her many stars but the moon was not casting light as it should be, telling her it was a new moon. "Great, now what."

Not knowing what to do, Rin set up camp hoping she could get as far away from there as possible in the morning.

When Rin awoke, the sun was shining easily through the trees. From what Rin saw, the forest was large but easy to navigate. The birds chirped freely as Rin walked through the thick brush. She didn't know what time it was but her stomach was making growling noises.

Finally at the edge of the forest, a village nestled in a valley respectively. Rin sighed in relief. _Food!_ But wait she had no money, and she couldn't steal like when she was a child. _Maybe I can do them a favor._

Rapping her scarf over her face, Rin entered the village as The Phoenix. The village immediately recognized her as such. Just as she was walking passed the main square, a large man ran up to her. He said what an honor it was to meet a legend like her and asked if she could slay a demon that was terrorizing the valley for some time.

"I will do it. For a price of course," she explained.

"Anything!"

Rin followed the man to the outskirts of the village to a large cave. He had told her that inside the cave was a ferocious beast. She rolled her eyes and entered the cave calmly.

The light in the cave was limited as Rin walked deeper and deeper. There were sounds of dripping water and falling rocks. The smell was that of limestone and spring water. How was she going to locate the demon if she couldn't hear, see, or smell the creature?

Unsheathing Dao, Rin carefully dwelled deeper into the demon's territory. Just then a noise erupted behind her as she turned around and swung half the blade at air. She knew someone was there from the small noise the came from the shadows. "Who's there?" Rin demanded.

"Woah phoenix it's just me," a familiar voice answered.

Rin squinted her eyes. "Ken?"

"No it's god, of course it's me."

Rin sighed. "Go away Ken, I don't need you here."

"Well to me it seems that you do since you can't see in the dark."

"I can see fine."

"Really, so why is there a large demon sleeping right in front of you?"

Rin moved forward until she hit something hard. It was the demon. "Because I was trying to find it and I did. So you can leave now."

"But I-"

"LEAVE!" Rin cut him off.

They heard a growl as Rin turned around to be faced with a large, red eye staring right at her. "Now you've done it," Ken said.

"Me? You're the one who came here!" Rin argued.

A loud roar erupted behind them. "Ouch, I think he woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Ken commented.

"Ken, tell me where he is," Rin said blindly.

"Right!"

Rin swung the right blade again hitting air. This demon was fast.

"Left!"

She swung left getting the same result. "Oh screw this!" she yelled as she blindly heard the demon behind her. Rin ran right at the monster as she felt Dao hit something. Pulling out the blades she backed up to Ken and heard the demon collapse on the ground. "Is it dead?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She sheathed Dao and walked to the exit. "Good."

The bright lights from outside illuminated the cave entrance as Rin shield her eyes from the sun. In the distance, a group of village men were running towards her. "Ken, get out of here before they get here."

He nodded and jumped into a nearby tree. "The Phoenix has defeated the demon," one of them called.

"Thank you so much for helping us," the man said handing her a bag of gold.

"All in a day's work," she bowed to them and watched them walk away.

Ken jumped beside her and looked at the coins in her hands. "Did you really need to ask them for that much?"

Rin removed her scarf. "Yes I did. Now why don't you be a good little puppy and go home," shooing the dog demon away.

"Hey! Don't treat me like some stray mutt!" Ken growled at her.

"I can do whatever I want!" she fought back.

"Look I'm not here for a fight."

Rin crossed her arms. "Let me guess, Sesshomaru ask you to keep an eye on me."

"No!...well yes, but I came to tell you something important as well."

"Oh not your too. I have already told Ami that it's too late. I'm tired of people using me and besides, my destiny is to hunt down shape shifters. Don't try and change my mind."

"What?...Destiny?...no that's not what I'm going to tell you," Ken told her. "I was going to say that Izumi is not who she says she is."

"And what does she say she was?"

"She said she was a part of Lady InuKimi's court but I know everyone on that court and Izumi is not on it."

"Okay so she lied about her occupation. Who cares?"

"No that just it, Lady InuKimi did set Izumi and Sesshomaru up but from what I heard from a few rumors is that Izumi is dead, she has been for over a year now."

"What?" Rin was confused.

"Yeah, apparently she died in a mysterious fire. Besides that, the Izumi at the palace right now…I don't think she's a dog demon."

"So you're saying she's a shape shifter?"

Ken nodded. "I remember when we were at the city, I over hearing Mika tell you that sometime shape shifters are protected by witches and these witches can hide their aura from a phoenix….you."

She nodded. "I believe Izumi as a witch that is doing just that," Ken finished.

"But…..why?" Rin asked.

"Well when I left the dining room the other day I walked passed Izumi's room and heard her say something like 'it's going perfectly' or 'just one more day until its mine'."

Rin's eyes went wide when she knew what was going on. "Oh my gods! Izumi's planning to assassinate Sesshomaru!"

"Rin, I know you don't love Lord Sesshomaru but if Izumi does kill him then the whole western domain will be under the shape shifters control."

Rin shook her head. "I didn't say I didn't love him," she whispered.

"Whatever! We can talk about that later! Tonight is the night they are supposed to become mates, the ceremony happens in a few hours. We need to get there before that happens."

"Right!" Rin hopped on Ken's back as they zoomed back to the castle.

It was nightfall when they arrived. They flashed through the main doors, ignoring the guards and entered the castle. Rin hopped off Ken and looked around. "There in the ballroom!" he announced.

"Where is that?" Rin questioned panicky.

"East wing!" Then Rin ran off into the direction.

_Please be safe! _She ran through double doors of the ballroom. "Stop!" Everyone in the room looked at her as she walked quickly to the front. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at seeing Rin while Izumi stared coldly at her. "You can't marry her, or make her your mate, or whatever," Rin huffed quickly.

Ami smiled in the audience. "Rin."

Rin pushed Izumi away and locked eyes with Sesshomaru. "I know you hate humans and I know I've been acting kind of crazy lately but I need to let you know that I love you," shaking her head, "I always have."

Sesshomaru just stared at her soaking in every word of her confession. _She loves me. _

Izumi looked at the human girl. "Sesshomaru you can't be seriously thinking that she is telling you the truth."

Rin turned to face Izumi. "Look who's talking. You're the one who hasn't been telling the truth, shape shifter."

Izumi laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just wondering where the _real_ Izumi is and how you killed her." Gasps were heard from the crowd.

"I am the real Izumi," she motioned to herself.

"Prove it," Rin challenged.

"I cannot prove that I am myself. What about you? You keep on saying you're in love with Sesshomaru and yet you ran away."

"I can emit that my feeling were confusing me but now everything is clear, I am in love with Sesshomaru."

Izumi shook her head. "It doesn't matter because I'm the one that's going to be his mate. He can never love a human."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru who was still staring at her. "I don't think he loves you," Rin told her.

Izumi's eyes pulsed red with anger, she had enough. "Why don't you say out if it phoenix!"

Rin and Sesshomaru were taken back by this. _I never told her who I was, _Rin thought.

"How do you know what Rin is," Sesshomaru asked. "I never said a word about it."

That is when Izumi stared to panic. "Well….I….."

"Gotcha," Rin said smiling.

Izumi smirk at Rin and Sesshomaru. "No, I got you," she then stabbed Rin hard in the stomach with a hidden knife making her gasp out in pain.

Sesshomaru growled at her as Rin looked at the dagger trying not to go into shock. She watched as Sesshomaru was using his poison wipe to attack Izumi. She was fast though and was dodging every vine. "You can't kill me Sesshomaru; I am a shape shifter I can't be killed by something as simple as your poison wipe."

The crowd was exiting the ballroom trying to avoid the fight. The guards and a few of the staff members stayed behind the watch the battle. No one could get to Rin who was now pulling the dagger out of her body.

Rin had officially pulled out the dagger and had flung it back at Izumi, of course missing. She was getting dizzy from the blood lose. But Rin would never give up; she unsheathed Dao and joined the fight with Sesshomaru, running towards the monster.

All she got was air. The wound was weakening her and she was losing fast. _Please hold on a bit longer body._

Sesshomaru could see that Rin was in pain. His eyes flashed red as he prepared to transform. Izumi saw this and knew it was time to leave. "Well I can see that this fight is going nowhere," she informed, jumping on a window sill. "Until next time!"

Sesshomaru ordered the guard to chase after her.

Rin was still standing with Dao in both hands. "No! Izumi get back here!" she yelled.

Everything around her was getting blurry. She tried to walk but only falling in the process. Rin braced herself to meet the floor but instead was met with deep, amber eyes. She smiled weakly at Sesshomaru as she brushed her hand over his cheek. "I'm so happy your safe," she said weakly.

She moved her hand from her wound only for it to be covered with blood. "Your injured Rin."

"It's alright," she said.

His hand covered hers.

The others in the room watched as their lord cradled his love.

"We must get your wounds attended to," he told her.

"No," she whispered. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Don't say such foolish things," he said standing up with her in his arms. "Ami follow me."

Rin didn't know what was going on but she could feel like her mind was slowly but surely drifting away. She closed her eyes accepting her fate.

Rin slipped easily into darkness but before she fully did, there were three simple words she could clearly make out.

"I love you."

* * *

Yumi quickly raced to her lord's study. "We have a problem!" She announced to him.

Her lord's face was hidden behind a dark cloak. His large, yellow eyes flashed up to meet hers. "What do you mean sweet Yumi?" he asked, his voice was deep and dark.

"I was almost killed by some dog while Mika….. is dead!" she yelled.

"My poor sister….dead," the lord raising his hand to silence her. "It all going perfectly."

Yumi's eyes widened. "You mean you were planning this?"

"Of course my dear. Mika was just a guinea pig that Miyako created."

"I don't understand."

He chuckled. "Patience my dear, you will in due time."

Just then a beautiful dog demoness, Izumi, appeared from the doors and walked to her lord. "My lord," she kneeled.

"I am guessing you did not succeed Myou?" he asked.

"No my lord, a phoenix got in my way, I had to deal with her," Myou explained changing into another form. "I stabbed her."

He slammed his hand hard on the desk. "Did I tell you to attack the phoenix? No!" he calmed down. "It doesn't matter. Yumi call your sister."

"What!? Why?' Yumi asked.

"Are you questioning me?" he voice threatening.

"No Lord Kuro. May I ask why I should get Eari?"

He smirked showing the long fangs. "You will have to see," he told her. "It's all going accordantly to plan."


	11. Nightmares and Daydreams

**HURRAY FOR Dragonsx, icegirljenni, crazysexybitch, Taraah36, StoriedFabric, NekoxUsa, PinkPastaPianoGal FOR REVIEWING! You guys...man...you guys are awesome for reviewing. **

**Things are heating up!**

**Don't forget to leave a review down below! Read, review, fav, follow, enjoy!**

_Chapter 10_

**Nightmares and Daydreams**

It was dead silent in the Western Castle that night. The staff had cleaned up the aftermath of the battle that had occurred in the ball room and were now waiting results on Rin's condition. Ami had started to attend Rin's wounds a moment after Sesshomaru laid her down on his bed; he was now waiting outside his chambers for updates with Ken and Jaken by his side. He could smell the amount of blood Rin was giving off and from the calmness in her face she showed him, told him that she was ready to pass on.

He would not allow it. He just got Rin back and there was no way in hell he would let her go again.

The wounds were deep and the extent of blood seeping from the small stab wound on Rin's stomach wasn't good. On top of that, the girl had several broken ribs and bruises all over her body. While Ami was repairing the injury, she had found many scars from different injuries all over Rin's body. _You are one strong human, Rin,_ Ami thought to herself.

Rin was strong all right, the stab wound would have killed a human instantly but Rin was somehow hanging on. Ami guessed it was because of what everything Rin had been through. During the time when Ami was cleaning the cut, Rin had awoken and started to cry out in pain. Ami knew that Sesshomaru could hear this and wanted so much to comfort the human but the dog demoness would have told them to ignore the future cries and that it was normal for Rin to feel make noise.

The demons on the other side of the wall cringed at the screams that were erupting from the main chambers. The whole castle could probably hear the sounds of Rin's cries as Ami tried to save her life. As much as Sesshomaru wanted to soothe Rin's pain, he knew that if he entered Ami would have told him it would be better to wait outside. The pain in his heart was tremendous when the small sounds of Rin's cries and the scent of the salty tears began to erupt his emotions, but since it was worst, Sesshomaru was on the verge of breakdown- and not the angry type.

"She will be alright, Ami is great at attending injuries," Ken reassured his master. "Rin will live."

The Western Lord stayed silent and just focused on Rin's faint heartbeat. _Don't you dare die on me Rin!_

It had been several hours before Ami emerged from the room; her face was calm and emotionless. She looked at the eyes for the concerned demons. "She's sleeping right now; I did the best I could. It's up to her now to do the rest."

Ken and Jaken followed Ami back downstairs while Sesshomaru entered the barley lit room. Rin was sleeping peacefully on the bed as he made his way over to her. He watched her for a while; as her small chest rose with every breath. She face was so serene; it was hard to believe how much this girl had been through.

After a while, he leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "Wake up soon Rin," he whispered, then he sat down against the wall and waited.

* * *

Death.

It was nothing new to Rin. It was something she had gone through twice in her life and both times had woken up to her lord's face above her. This time of course, Rin knew it would not happen. She would stay asleep for eternity and hopefully never wake up. She knew that her third death was approaching so she thought this was it.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

Of course after the attack, Rin fell unconscious and let the darkness take her under. She had heard the soft word of "I love you" said by the man that carried her but Rin knew it was just her head that was playing with her, nothing more. With everything that had happened to her, Rin accepted her fate and believed that she had moved on from her life on Earth. It wasn't until moments later that the pain returned.

It was excruciating. Rin had endured stab wounds before from past fights and battles but the knife that stabbed Rin's body was a normal dagger but melted into the steel was that of a poison called a White Jade- a flower that weakens phoenixes. She had learned this when she was fourteen years of age when she had taken a sip of some White Jade tea at a local tea house and had burned the inside of her mouth. After finding the flower near the place, it burned when she touched it telling her it was poison to her but to no one else. It couldn't kill her but if it entered her blood stream it could take weeks, maybe months to recover from.

Rin had screamed out in pain when Ami started to clean the deep cut. It felt like someone was digging inside her, but seconds later the pain had calmed down and started to numb the whole area. She was awake but did not open her eyes. She winced in pain when Ami started to stitched the wound up but fell back to sleep immediately after.

Rin had no idea how long she had been out for. It felt like it had been years before she awoke. The low chirps of birds outside and the sun rays slipping in the darkened room was what awoke Rin from her deep sleep. She could hear, mixed in with the bird's song, low breathing.

Opening her eyes, she was laying on her side facing a large window opening up to a balcony. The long silk curtain danced in the morning breeze. Under her, she could feel soft bedding but the strange thing was that her bed wasn't as big as this one and the room she was in was not her own. _Where the hell am I? _

Looking around the room some more, her eyes landed across the sleeping demon on the opposite side of the room. She could tell he was sleeping from the rhythmic breaths he was giving off. _Sesshomaru…._

Moving to get up in a sitting position, she gasped when a sharp pain in her right side erupted. _Now I remember I was stabbed with a White Jade dagger by that shape shifter that disguised itself as Izumi_, Rin realized.

The room was bigger than she thought. It was probably the same size as the dining hall downstairs, and then it hit her. Rin was in Sesshomaru's chambers, that's why he was in here, not because he cared but because she's in his bed. She grinned in disappointment and attempted to get up to stand, but before she could make any move, two large hand pushed her back down on the bed and a pair of molten gold eyes were now staring back at her. "You shouldn't be up," his deep voice reached her.

Rin blinked. "I know, but…..I'm thirsty," she lied.

"I'll get Ami to fetch you some water," he calmly said.

He sat at the edge as Rin studied the patterns of the wood on the ceiling. "How long was I out?"

"Two days," he answered, watching her closely.

She grinned. "Oh, it felt so much longer," silence entered until Rin spoke again. "Why am I in your room?" she questioned.

"I brought you here for better care, that way nobody would disturb your rest," he looked away.

Rin nodded and look at the demon. His long, white hair glowed in the morning sun and his facial features were never changing. She smiled as watched him. "Why are you in here?" He turned to face her once more from the question. "I mean beside the fact that this is your room."

"To make sure you are not attacked by anything and you stay out of trouble when you wake up."

Her smiled grew. "You were worried about me?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he answered her facing away again. "I was protecting you," he whispered moments later.

Rin giggled. "In other words, you were worried about me. Thank you."

He looked into her brown eyes. "Get some rest; I'll get Ami to bring up some water."

With that he left.

Rin took a deep breath and started to get up. She knew she was disobeying orders but when did she ever take orders from Sesshomaru?

Standing up on her feet, she held onto the wall for support and headed through the door and down the hall. She had hoped she wouldn't get caught by anyone but it all failed when Ami came up beside her. "What are you doing out of bed? Lord Sesshomaru just told me you woke up! You shouldn't be out, you might open your wounds, do you realize-" Ami ranted.

"Cut your worries," Rin rolled her eyes, "I'm fine." She kept walking.

Ami caught her arm. "Oh no you aren't, go back to bed."

"I've been in that bed for the last two days. I'm sick of lying down and doing nothing," Rin complained.

"I don't care! You almost died Rin! Someone with your injuries would be bed ridden for weeks."

Rin gave Ami an emotionless expression. "Too bad I'm not a normal human."

Turning away from Ami, Rin ran into something that felt like a stone wall. She frowned when she knew who she bumped into. _Great, here it comes!_

"Rin, is there a reason why you disobeyed my orders? I told you to stay in bed," Sesshomaru growled.

"Look! I know that I may seem like a weak human or whatever, but I'm tired of staying in bed, I'm hungry, and I have a huge headache," she came closer, " and you should learn whenever I get like this, injured or not, I can go into kill mode, which doesn't really help when I'm in a castle full of demons."

She passed them and slowly made her way to the kitchen where Io gave her something to eat.

"Sorry for everything Io," Rin muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Io smiled. "You were protecting us. That's all."

When Rin looked back up to the pig demon, something in the window caught her eye. A woman. A familiar woman. Someone Rin hadn't seen since she was seven. The woman was looking at her with sad eyes while the rain hit the glass window. "Mom?" Rin murmured.

Io caught Rin eyes and followed her glare, the words that came from her made her confused. _I thought Rin was an orphan?_ Then she watched as Rin got up and quickly ran out the kitchen door outside. "Rin?" Io called.

Rin ran outside in the cold, wet rain calling out for her mom. She could swear it was her she saw through the misty window. A flash of lightning erupted throughout the night sky as she saw a dark figure heading towards the forest. Rin saw the face of the person when the sky lit up for a second and recognized it immediately as her mother. That's when she ran. Rin didn't care if her wounds opened or she even died. All she was focusing on was catching up with her mom. "MOM!" Rin screamed running towards her.

The dark woods shook with the loud roar of the thunder god. The person was still far up ahead. "MOM!" she called out again struggling to keep up.

Her strength was definitely decreasing from the loose of blood she endured and the White Jade was still in her system. Rin's vision started to get blurry as she looked around for the woman, but was only faced with darkness. If it was her mom, she would have helped her daughter, so Rin knew that whatever she saw it was not her mom. But why was she seeing her? Was it a shape shifter? No, the shape shifter would have killed her once they saw Rin and Rin would have seen the shape shifter's form. So what did she see? Was it a ghost? Or was she finally going crazy?

Rin fell onto her knees with exhaustion. Rain and mud covered her body as she started to cry out with frustration. Tears fell like a waterfall down her cheeks and blending in with the rain. _What did I do to deserve this?_ She thought silently.

Flashes of light kept repeating through the sky. Hair fell across her face, when she heard quick footsteps closing in quickly. Her name had been called a few times until Rin looked up to see the piercing gold eyes of the man she fell in love with. Whenever the lightning appeared, Rin could see the angry expression the dog demon was holding, but she could also see the petrified look in his eyes. He was worried that she had gotten hurt.

Too weak for Rin to stand, Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and ran back to the palace. Rin fell asleep in his arms as he led her inside.

* * *

Rin had awoken alone. It was still dark outside but the rain had seized. She looked around the room for Sesshomaru but was met with only silence. She was still in his chamber.

Rin body was stiff but fine otherwise. The wound on her stomach had healed for some reason and her head felt clear. She opened the large doors and quietly made her way down the hall. Everything was still; no noise came from the downstairs area. _Everyone must be asleep, _she thought.

Just as she was in the foyer, she started hearing muffling sounds from behind the dining room doors. Slowly making her way towards the doors, she could see a small orange light from the crease under the doors. Curious, she opened the large shoji doors to come face to face with a large burning fire in the middle of the room, and cremating in it was the staff and guards of the castle.

Rin backed away slowly from the burning the carcases and ran through the room trying to find the culprit. Tears started to pour from her eyes as she fanatically looked around the foyer. She turned to the main doors of the palace to see the same orange light illuminating from outside. Once opened, Rin was met with horror as she saw everything around her surrounded by a large fire. The forest, the field, the beautiful garden, and the castle were now being destroyed by the devil himself.

She had to do something. _Wait, where is Sesshomaru? _"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out. No answer.

Rin feared the worst.

Turning inside, she came eye to eye with a dark cloaked figure holding a bloody sword. Her eyes widened as the sword was raised and brought down. Rin let out a blood, curdling scream.

Rin bolted from the bed, hair sticking to her forehead and breathing heavily. She was in Sesshomaru's bedroom with Sesshomaru sitting beside her. The rain pattered lightly on the roof while noises of thunder emitted through the horizon.

"Rin," Sesshomaru started quietly, "what the fuck were you thinking?"

She was confused and shocked by his words, Sesshomaru never swore before in front of her and his voice sounded like he was scared but she just woke up from a nightmare, then she knew why he was angry.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Sorry, does bring you back a third time. You could have died Rin," he coldly said.

"Why do you care if I died!" she snapped. "Last time I checked, you didn't give a damn about me!"

"You think I don't care? If I didn't care, I would have left you in the path ten years ago and let some demon eat you instead of bringing you back! I wouldn't have bothered to come for you in hell!" Raising his voice with every word. "I would have left those bandits live when they tried to kill you twelve years ago," he whispered.

Her eyes widened at the last part he said. "What? What do you mean you would have let those bandits live?" she started to cry. "You were there?"

She watched his eyes flash red, which told her not to say anything more.

The sheets were suddenly interesting to her as she avoided Sesshomaru's eyes. She bit her lip fighting to hold back the tears. Then she felt a hand grab her chin lightly and lift her head to meet his. She closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek, but was wiped away quickly. "Rin," he whispered.

She opened her eyes to be met with golden ones only inches away. He was coming closer and closer to her. His lips were only centimetres from hers, Rin breathing stopped when he placed his forehead against hers. _What is he doing? _

Everything froze around her when he lightly placed his against hers. It was gentle not like the first one they shared. This one was compassionate and loving and as quickly as it started, it ended, resting against their foreheads. "Rin? Do you love me?" he asked.

Her breathing hitched at the question. _What am I supposed to say? _"No, I don't," she whispered. She knew she had told him before but that was just to get back at Izumi. Nothing more.

"Don't lie to me Rin."

They pulled back but still only inches away. "Do you?" she asked.

"Don't ask such a foolish question."

_That means….he does love me. _"So your memories have returned. Of that night, you remember it." This wasn't a question but Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"I don't know what my feelings are right now," she held his face, rubbing her thumb over his strips; "my mind is….fighting me. I'm in between hating you and loving you and with all that's happening, I can't handle too much," Rin shook her head as tears rolled down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, just rest," he told her, then leaving quietly.

* * *

Days turned into weeks as Rin still experienced the same nightmare over and over again and making it worse, she started to see things that were really there. Her mind was playing tricks on her as she started to envision actions that never happened. Sesshomaru still let her sleep in his bed as he watched over her carefully by the wall. Rin had also decided to wait awhile until she started training again but being kept prisoner in this house with a bunch of demons wasn't helping the scenario. Nobody knew of her nightmares except Sesshomaru, so whenever she went to bed, she would stay away as long as possible but it didn't matter because the daydreams would come instead.

Soon sleep and staying awake became a phobia to Rin.

Rin stared at her breakfast one morning. It had been officially a month after the nightmares started and it wasn't getting better. How long was she supposed to keep this up? She started at her rice like a zombie, not blinking, not moving. "Rin!" she jumped from Ken's voice.

She looked terrified. "Rin? Are you okay? Did you sleep alright last night?" Ken asked worriedly.

Rin only nodded, drifting off into her own little world. "Rin?" her head shot up again.

"When was the last time you slept?" Ken questioned.

Looking back down to her breakfast, she muttered. "I don't know…..two weeks? Maybe?"

"Two weeks? Rin….what is going on?"

"Nothing," Rin mumbled, resting her head on the table, "I…..sleepy."

"Rin," Sesshomaru said as she bolted awake screaming.

Sesshomaru told everyone to leave as he went over to calm Rin down, she was shaking badly. "Rin, relax," he told her.

Salty waters fell from her eyes. "I'm so exhausted! I want this to stop!" she banged her hands on the table.

His hand covered hers quickly. "It will."

He then leaned over and kissed her. The kiss deepened as their tongues battled for dominance. Rin ended up on his lap still in lip lock. _What is going on with me? _

Seconds later, Rin found herself under Sesshomaru on top of the table. He started to kiss her neck and collarbone. Rin moved her head and moaned from his touch. _What is going on with him? _

He kept moving down her body removing her kimono in the process. Then a voice started to call her.

"Rin," the voice called. It was Sesshomaru.

Rin blinked out of the day dream to see Sesshomaru holding her hand then removing it. "Get some sleep," he told her.

_What was that just now? A day dream? _She thought.

She grew angry suddenly and bolted from the room, leaving Sesshomaru confused by her sudden change. He found her later outside swinging Dao around.

Rin's wound wasn't fully healed but her strength had almost return fully-minus the never sleeping part. She would wince in pain whenever she twisted her body too much but was fine otherwise. The sudden bolt of energy was overwhelming, she was so happy to be swinging Dao again. She caught Sesshomaru watching her and stopped. "You stalking me?" she asked normally, continuing her training.

"I'm making sure you don't hurt yourself," Sesshomaru gestured. "You need to rest Rin."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a male voice called. Behind them, Ken was quickly making his way to the couple. "Message from the East," he said, handing him a scroll.

"What is it?" Rin asked watching him read the scroll.

"Nothing to worry about," he said, turning away from her and walking back to the castle.

During dinner, Rin was wondering where Sesshomaru had gone too, she hadn't seen him since this morning. Jaken was there silently eating so Rin decided to ask him. "Where is Sesshomaru?" she asked.

Jaken sighed. "He left."

"Left where?"

"I don't have to answer to you!"

She glared at him, which scared him. "He headed east after receiving a message. Just some trouble going on near the border," Ken answered.

Rin nodded and continued eating. Once she looked up again, she caught a male, human figure pass by the doors. He looked familiar as Rin followed it. "Dad?"

"Rin?" Ken called out, but Rin ignored him.

She followed male through the labyrinth of hallways. "Daddy?" she called out for it.

_It has to be him! _She thought.

The human stopped at the end of a hallway. Rin made her way closer to the figure. He was turned away from her so she couldn't see his face but she was positive it was her father. "Daddy?" she whispered pulling a hand on his shoulder and turning to face him.

Her eyes widened as she saw the horror on the person's face. It wasn't her father but a grotesque figure of him. The face was all deformed like a demon. She let out a piercing scream that ran throughout the castle as she covered her eyes with her hands. Never in her life had she seen something so terrifying, and she thought she had seen it all. Moments later, she jumped as she was touched lightly on the shoulder. Ken and Ami stood behind her with worried looks on their faces. "Rin, are you alright?" Ami asked.

The man was gone.

"I-I don't k-know. I feel l-like I'm going crazy," she stuttered. "I keep seeing thing that aren't there. I can't sleep and every time I close my eyes I see everything on fire and I see…..him."

Rin didn't know what she saw. She knew it wasn't a shape shifter and it definitely wasn't a demon. Was it a ghost? No, a spirit wouldn't look that terrifying.

"Who's him?" Ami asked sweetly.

"A…man, he wore a black cloak. His eyes were glowing. He's voice. He….." her eyes widened. "The man….he was the same person I saw in the city that day."

The demons looked at her. "Remember?" she asked Ken. "When we killed Mika? The man who told me where she was, he wore a black cloak and his voice sounded exactly the same." Rin then explained the nightmare that she had been having every night.

"Well it could be just a coincidence," Ken guessed.

Rin shook her head. "No, whoever he is, he's making my life a living hell and making me see things."

"How do you know he's doing it?" Ken asked.

"Because I keep seeing him whenever I close my eyes. Every night he is in my dreams."

"Well what do we do?" Ken asked.

Ami shrugged. "Well first, we need to find a solution to stop these nightmares."

"I'll send a message out to get Sesshomaru back here. I think he needs to be here," Ken said, leaving the girls.

"Come on Rin. I'll make you some tea," Ami said, leading the shaken girl away.

Rin had enough of this. Whoever was doing this to her, she wanted to find them and finish them off.

Nobody threatens The Phoenix.

* * *

"Is this part of your plan?" Myou asked her lord.

The man chuckled as he watched the image in the water. Eari and Yumi were beside him. "Yes."

"Why must you make her life a living hell?"

"Too make sure she doesn't go sticking her nose into other people's business. I don't want her to find things that doesn't need to be found."

"But it seems she's figuring it out?" Yumi announced.

"Of course, that is what I wanted her to do," he smiled. "Eari you are doing an excellent job."

"Thank you Lord Kuro," the witch answered.

"It's almost time."


	12. A View to Kill

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm making a goal to get to 100 reviews before the end of this story. **

**Make sure you read, review, follow and fav! Oh and review hahaha. **

_Chapter 11_

**A View to Kill**

Fear.

Something Rin never thought she would ever have, but yet here she was, in Sesshomaru's room holding a dagger in her hand; ready to throw it at anything that came through the door. The illusions that were frequently invading her mind had started to drive her to the point of madness. Her blood boiled with anger, wanting to obliterate the person responsible for messing with her head.

The dark clouds covered the sky above the castle. Winter would be arriving soon and the last of the summer storms were finally disappearing. Rain pounded on the rooftop as lightning flashed through the large chamber. Rin was sitting cross legged by the wall opposite of the door, eyeing it carefully. The long, red silk curtain danced from the strong winds outside. She had heard that Sesshomaru was heading home immediately after receiving the message from Ken explaining the condition she was in. Rin thought it was ridiculous that Ken had to tell Sesshomaru about what had happened, she was fine and was in no mood to be treated like a child.

A flashed erupted through the room making Rin on high alert for anything moving. Her eyes scanned every inch of the room; she would no longer be bullied by the things that went bump in the night.

Another burst of white light entered the room as Rin heard footsteps from the other side of the large wooden doors. Once opened, Rin didn't hesitate to cast the dagger at the figure. She stood up when the figure dodged the weapon. She ran towards the person, jumping on him and knocking him down. Before she had a chance to finish off her opponent, light ignited the room giving her a good look at the person under her. Her hand stopped short as Sesshomaru's golden eyes stared back at her.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she got off of Sesshomaru and sat on the bed. He lit all the candles in the room then kneeled down beside Rin, who had her hair hiding her face. "You didn't need to come back you know," she muttered softly.

"Don't be foolish. You were obviously having difficulty dealing with the problems oyu were having," he answered normally.

She snickered. "I'm not having difficulty dealing with anything," she lifted her head locking eyes with him.

"Be that as it may, you're in no condition to be alone or be handling weapons," he told her stealing the knife from her small hand. "You are relieved from your weapons and are ordered to give them to me for the remainder of your troubles."

"What!?" Rin snapped. "You can't do that!"

"I just did," he smirked, moving closer to her face.

_Is he teasing me? _ Her eyes widened at his sudden change. _Well two can play at that game. _

"Did you come home just to tell me that?" she devilishly asked.

Their faces were only inches from each other. Rin could feel his hot breath on her face; she closed her eyes and soaked in everything. Seconds later, she opened her eyes to see him standing, looking down at her. "No," he answered simply. "I came to keep an eye on you since no one in the castle is willing to do so."

She stood up too as her chest pushed up against his. "Well guess what Sesshomaru, I don't need your help. You know why?" she sneered. "Because I am completely capable of dealing with myself."

"So you're telling me that you have your nightmares and daydreams controlled?"

"Yes," she lied. "I don't need you to start treating me like a child because I'm not. No matter how much you want me to be eight years old again, it's not going to happen."

Taking a step back she looked between the door and him. "The little girl you used to know is dead," she whispered, "so deal with it."

Rin walking around the silent demon but was suddenly stopped by a rough hand grasping her arm. Without knowing, she was pulled back onto the bed with the demon lord above her. His lips were only centimetres from hers. She tried to push him off her but he quickly held her hands above her and pushed her legs between his, making it impossible to escape. "Get off me!" she snapped.

"No," he coldly answered. "You must know the consequences of snapping at me, Rin."

"And what's that?" she asked hard.

He slammed his lips onto hers hard. Their lips moving in a rhythm, fitting perfectly with each other like a puzzle. He moved from her lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at it softly. _Oh god, is this really happening? _Rin asked.

Sesshomaru placed butterfly kisses all around her neck and her face before moving back to her lips. He loved the taste of her and her scent, wild flowers and pine. Rin was on cloud nine and loved the way Sesshomaru cared for her but it wasn't the right time. Their lips parted for only a seconded, enough time to stop the demon. "Sesshomaru, wait," she whispered on his lips, "I can't do this."

He stared into her chocolate eyes. "Rin, I need to know. Do you love me?"

Rin locked eyes with the pool of gold. His eyes read of hurt, something Rin never thought Sesshomaru would have. "Do you?" she changed.

"Answer _my _question Rin," he demanded.

"No," she looked away.

Once she looked back, she saw the regret and fear in his eyes, so she decided to answer again. "I can't love you because if I do, there is no telling when I will die. You should already know my third death is coming and I don't want to leave you with the regret of falling in love with me."

"You should know by now Rin that I will never let you die. Your life belongs to me and as long as it's so, I'll make sure you live forever."

"My life belongs to no one but myself, I don't care if you revived me. I was eight, I barely remember it," she said. "Besides you can't make someone immortal Sesshomaru. You're not god."

"Do not underestimate me Rin. You do not know what power I hold," he growled, getting up from her.

"And you think you have the power of making me immortal?" she snapped. "You might be the strongest demon in the world but you can't just make someone live forever. It's not right," she whispered the last part.

"Are you telling me you don't want to be immortal? To live with me forever," this wasn't a question but Rin finally knew the truth. Sesshomaru, Lord of the West was in love with her; a human.

His face returned to its normal emotionless state. She sighed moved over to be closer to him. "I had never thought about become immortal. My destiny was tied when you brought me back to life, that piece I know of but it was never to become the Lady of the West. It was to become the person I was born to be: a phoenix and to eliminate all the shape shifters. That's my duty and the reason that I was born."

He didn't respond nor look at her. He could smell the salty tears that were swelling in her eyes.

"I was supposed to grow up," she continued, her voice breaking with every word. "Decide if I want to get married and start a family. I'm meant to grow old. I'm meant to live my life…..without you."

He could hear the sadness in her voice, the rapid beating of her heart. _You're wrong Rin. Yes you were supposed to grow up but you have already accomplished that. You were always meant to stay and start a family with me. I was never going to be able to let you go. _"Tell me why you haven't done so," he asked.

"Because I realized that if I killed you, I would not be able to live with myself and not killing you would haunt me forever. I would not be able to live a normal, happy life," she breathed and got up facing away from him. "But staying here just made it harder to leave and by doing so, it changes everything because I have fallen in love with you."

He didn't say anything as he watched her run from the room. _She loves me. I never realized that those words could make me so….happy. _But seeing her in that state when she told him brought him nothing but disappointment in himself. He breathed to regain his composure before he did anything to ruin his pride. So lying down on his bed, he closed his eyes and waited until sleep took him.

* * *

Rain had seized and Rin could only hear a soft patter coming from the roof. She had entered her room and cried herself to sleep, only to dream about the same horrors that meet her every night. She forgot everything that had conspired earlier that evening with Sesshomaru and was only thinking about the frightening face of the man that haunted her dreams. Sweat hung to her face as she looked around her room. A single candle was lit making the shadows dance around her. Rin was afraid of what she might see. She wanted these nightmares to stop and to find out who was messing with her head. Noises and voices had erupted in her thoughts the last few days making it hard to ignore and the illusions and visions were slowly getting worse. _Please make it stop,_ Rin held her head with her hands. She had already diagnosed herself as insane. It was hard enough telling Sesshomaru that she loved him because now he was never going to leave her side.

Why couldn't Sesshomaru just deal with the fact that Rin wanted to be left alone? Was it because of their relationship when she was little? He had always comforted her whenever she experienced nightmares from when her family was murdered but could he handle her now? She didn't even know if he knew the third death approaching was hers. What was she going to do when he realized that? There's no knowing if he would be able to handle the situation. Rin could see him destroying half the castle then hiding her away from the world with him. _Would he even give up the title of Western Lord just to protect me? No, of course not. _One thing that Rin knew was that he loved her and was going to do everything in his power to make her immortal. _How is he going to make me immortal anyways? _She knew of no way to make someone live forever and even if there was; Rin was sure not going to become a monster just to become immortal. It was not going to happen.

Not being able to stay in the room any longer, Rin entered the long dark hallway and used the walls as a guide to lead her back to Sesshomaru's chambers. She felt safe in there and with Sesshomaru watching her, Rin felt secure. Just like when she was a child, Sesshomaru would watch over her to make sure she was safe and sound. Rin knew he was her hero, her saviour, and as much as she didn't want to admit it he was also her lover.

Once upstairs; she took a deep breath and arrived in a candle lit room. A few flames remained as the rest were slowly burnt out. Rin made contacted with the sleeping demon on the bed as she quietly snuck her way to his unconscious figure. She had only seen him sleep once and remembers how peaceful and serene his face looked. Just like in the present, his face showed no emotion but the calmness and clarity told Rin he was in a deep sleep. His facial features looked so welcoming. Rin started to fall for him deeper. She slowly crawled onto the bed and hovered over her beloved. Her fingers brushed softly over his markings making sure she didn't wake him. It was too late thought. A large hand grasped her as she gasped in surprised. Deep golden eyes were now looking at hers with an unknown expression. Rin couldn't speak all she could do was look into the demon lords eyes. "Rin what are you doing?" he asked.

She blinked several times. What could she say? "I'm sorry _Lord _Sesshomaru, I had a nightmare and didn't know what else to do," she confessed.

His eye brows furrowed with confusion. _Since when does she call me by my title?_ Her expression read of fear. _Is she afraid of me? _He loosened his grip on her wrist and sat up against the wall. She was currently looking away from him from embarrassment so he carefully grabbed her chin with his fingers and made eye contact with her. The pools of auburn burned him with worry, thinking that he had hurt her in some way. Then he saw that it wasn't he that hurt her but someone else. There was someone or something out there that was torturing his Rin.

"Rin, who is doing this to you?" he asked softly.

Her eyes widened with shock. "What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I mean," he paused, "who is creating fear in your eyes?"

"I don't know," shaking her head, "all I know is that whoever it is, there making me lose my mind."

He held her cheek wiping away the tears fall down her eyes. "You are not losing your mind."

"Yes I am. I keep seeing things that aren't there. I keep having daydreams that seem so real. I now I am starting to hear voices in my head," her voice finally broke as she looked up at Sesshomaru. "I'm going crazy."

Sesshomaru pulled her into an embrace, burying his face in her hair. Rin snuggled in his chest, letting the tears roll down her cheek. She cried as Sesshomaru cradled her just like when she was a child. The crying and tears seized an hour later when Rin fell into a deep sleep in Sesshomaru's arms. He laid the girl down and kissed her forehead softly. Then he lay down beside her, holding her in his arms and let sleep take him.

The sun rays casted through the curtains as Rin awoke from the brightness. Right away she squinted and groaned, pulling the blanket over her head. As she was doing so a large arm tightened its grasp around her waist. She turned to see who the stranger was when she was met with familiar golden eyes staring at her. They locked eyes with each other, while Sesshomaru moved a piece of hair behind Rin's ear. "Rin," he softly said.

Rin sat up thinking of what conspired last night. She had a nightmare and ran to Sesshomaru's chambers where she cried in his chest and fell asleep in his arms. Next thing she knew, it was morning. What surprised Rin was that she slept through the night. She didn't have a nightmare. She smiled and faced the demon that was still lying down. "I didn't have the nightmare," she whispered. "It was a good dream."

She fell back onto the bed. The nightmares had stopped when she slept in Sesshomaru's arms; that was the cure. But was it the cure to all her troubles? "I don't think this will help my daydreams though. You can't be near me 24/7," Rin said. "But, no more nightmares." Rin smiled as he leaned over her face.

"No more nightmares," his mouth twitched, moving closer and closer to hers. Their lips were only millimeters away when they heard a knock on the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken's voice called from outside.

Sesshomaru growled low, making Rin giggle. "What is it Jaken?" he demanded.

"Milord, you have a visitor," he muffled.

"Who is it?"

"She will not tell us her name but says it's an emergency," Jaken replied. "She is waiting in your study."

"Very well Jaken."

Sesshomaru looked down at the human girl. She was covering her mouth with her hand. Was she laughing? "It's good to see you smiling again," he smirked.

Rin watch him get dressed, looking over his muscular body. It sent chills down her spin the way he acted around her. She blushed and got up as well. Sesshomaru stopped her from following him out the door. "You will remain in here until I dispose of the nuisance," he coldly said.

Her face fell. "You can't just keep me in here like a prisoner."

"I will be taking your weapons as well."

"What!?"

"Stay in here Rin that is an order."

After he left the room, Rin put on her kimono getting ready to leave. She was not going to stay in here all day. Besides, when did she ever follow orders? Following the hallway down to Sesshomaru's study, she tightened her grip around a knife that she kept hidden in her kimono. On the other side of the door she could hear Sesshomaru's voice and a woman's voice. She listened carefully making sure not to make any noise. She was pretty sure that Sesshomaru knew she was on the other side of the door but of course, Rin didn't care.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My apologies milord, my name is Yumi."

Rin's eyes widened at the name and burst through the shoji doors. It was her, the same witch from the city. Rin quickly grabbed her from behind and placed the knife on her throat. "Well look at this, a little witch has come to die," Rin sneered in her ear.

"Rin release her," Sesshomaru said.

She ignored his demand and pushed harder on her throat. Yumi gasped at the pain but made no move. "I don't think so; she was working for the vampire, Mika."

"I was but I never want to," Yumi struggled. "I was forced into it."

"By whom?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My mother, she created Mika."

"Then why are you here," Rin demanded.

Yumi winced when the blade pierced her skin drawing a small amount of blood. "I'm here to help," she whispered.

Rin snickered. "Help? And why do you think we need help."

"You're having nightmares, are you not?"

Rin released Yumi and backed away. "How do you know that?"

"Because I know who's responsible for it and for giving you all these illusions."

"Who?"

"His name is Kuro, he's what you would call a hybrid- half shape shifter, half vampire. My mother, Miyako turned him into a vampire along with Mika. When my mother died, Kuro took over and started to control the shape shifters. When Mika decided that she no longer wanted to follow Kuro's rules, she left. His plan all along was for you to kill her. When you were in the city did someone in a dark cloak talk to you?" Yumi asked Rin.

Rin nodded.

"That was Kuro; his plane was for you to eliminate Mika so he wouldn't have any extra weight. I went along with the plan and when Mika died I returned to him only to learn or his real plan."

"Which is what?" Rin asked.

"Kuro is different for many reasons. He is a vampire but also a shape shifter. When my mother turned him into a vampire, she also placed a curse on him. A curse to stop his shape shifting abilities. He cannot morph into anything so he is stuck in his true form. But he soon figured out that he can break the curse on his own, so about a decade ago he began to kill the one thing that can destroy him: phoenixes.

"They killed off every single one of your people Rin but when he soon realized that he still couldn't change form he knew that there was still one left. So he search and search until they found you. Everything that has happened was all according to his plan. Everything that you're doing is what he wants. He thought that putting these things in your head would drive you to the point of death. Kuro isn't really the type of person that's fight."

Rin soaked in her words. Kuro was the one responsible of killing her family, of ruining her life. She was living a life of his rules. There was no way in hell she was going to get some hybrid to control her. "Yumi, is there a way of killing him?"

"Yes but I don't know if you would be able to do anything Rin. Dao can't kill him because of his vampire blood but while the curse is broken Kuro will be vulnerable enough to be killed, but for that to happen, all the phoenixes must be gone. So for that to happen-"

"I have to die," Rin finished.

Yumi nodded her head.

"What happens if I don't die?" Rin asked.

"The curse must be broken on the summer solstice so but if you don't, Kuro will start killing every single human."

"Then I will do it," Rin announced. "I'll sacrifice myself to save the others."

"Don't be foolish Rin," Sesshomaru spoke up. "You will not be killed."

"If it's the only way to save the people then I will," she turned to Yumi. "If I die, then who will kill the shape shifters? I'm the only phoenix left."

Yumi expression turned sad. "Unfortunately because you are the last phoenix, if you die, shape shifters will begin to take over the lands and kill everything in their path. Nobody can stop them. Not even you my lord."

"Then what do we do?" Rin asked.

"That is why I'm here," Yumi said. "I want to help you survive the sacrifice."

"I'll do it."

"Rin," Sesshomaru began.

"If it's the only way, I'll do it. I will not leave my people unprotected by shape shifters." _I guess this will be my third death._

Yumi walked over to the couple. "Rin, I will tell you now but before the summer solstice I will return and give you what you need," she smiled. "For now, I want you to live your life."

"I can't because I'm still haunted by visions."

"That can be stopped," Yumi said. She placed a hand on Rin's shoulder and started to chant some words in a different language. "It will take some time but I can assure you that the illusions are no more."

They watched the witch leave. The two sat in silence for a while until Sesshomaru spoke up. "I cannot let you risk your life Rin."

"I have to; my third death was going to come anyway."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he slammed her hand hard on the desk, breaking it. Low growls could be heard from his throat. It never scared Rin before so she turned him around and locked eyes with the growling monster. "You need to let me go Sesshomaru."

"You should realize by now that it's impossible. I wanted to make you immortal Rin! Not to see you die!"

"You just need to trust me," she held his face in her hands. Rin got on her tip toes and gave Sesshomaru a passionate kiss. "You know that I don't want to become immortal. You have to except that."

"I will not," his whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace; burying his face in her hair. _I will not live without you by my side Rin. No matter what it takes I will make you immortal. But first I will kill the vermin named Kuro. _


	13. In Love with the Enemy

**Thank you Caloola, Dragonsx, icegirljenni, NekoxUsa, Taraah36, Ashley(Guest), AM78 for reviewing. **

**Is it getting hot in here? hahaha- few more weeks until summer!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Please please please! Fav, follow, review, enjoy!**

_Chapter 12_

**In Love with the Enemy**

The winter breeze started to settle on the Western lands. Soon everything would be covered with a white layer of snow. Leaves from the nearby trees had turned color and had fallen onto the dying grass, and the beautiful flowers that covered the garden were now asleep, waiting for spring so they could rise again. The quiet November night had fallen over the palace; guards below continued their route, to search for any trespassers or robbers that passed through the boundaries. Inside, the burning fire gave warmth to the sleeping girl on the bed. Sesshomaru was holding her carefully in his arms making sure that nothing disturbed her rest.

It had been only a month and Rin's daydreams and nightmare were now withering away like a flower in the winter. Sesshomaru made sure to say close to her at all times even when she went outside in the fields to train and practice her routines. They had also grown closer and their relationship had now bloomed into full out love. He would soon take her as his mate and find a way to make her immortal; there was no way he was going to live without the one thing that kept him sane. Even though Rin hadn't emitted her love for the demon, she had shown him that she cared for him deeply and for Sesshomaru, that was enough. He looked down at the sleeping girl's face. She looked so serene. He gently moved a piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. "Go back to sleep," Sesshomaru whispered.

"I'm not tired," she answered sitting up. Her chocolate orbs stared into the blazing fire burning in the fire place. Sesshomaru might have been the strongest demon of all time but this girl beside him was not easy to read. Her face read of hurt and sadness but also anger and worry.

"Rin, you need your rest," he stated.

"I said, I'm not tired," she snapped slightly still staring deeply into the flames.

They sat in silence for a while, just watching the fire in the fire place crack and dance. "Are you going after Kuro?" Rin spoke low.

"Yes, I have narrowed the search to the eastern border. I'm close."

Her eyes flashed to him. "You can't really believe that you can defeat him," Rin raised her voice.

"Are you doubting my abilities Rin?"

"Of course not!-"

"Then trust me," Sesshomaru locked eyes with her.

She breathed. "You will not be the one to kill him," her voice low and hard, "I am the last phoenix and I will be the one to destroy him."

He faced the fire once more. "Don't be ridiculous, Rin. You are only a human."

"I am no ordinary human! You should know what I am capable of! He killed my people," she yelled. "My family," whispering the last part. "Besides the fact that he is an original vampire, he can't be killed normally."

"I will destroy him with Bakusaiga before the summer solstice," he got out of bed and got dressed.

Rin watched him change into his armor and place Bakusaiga and Tensaiga in his sash, then heading for the doors. "Where are you going?" she asked getting out of bed.

He turned his head slightly her way. "Rin, do you love me?"

The answer was not clear yet in Rin's head. "I-I don't know," she stuttered. Sesshomaru then turned to her and gave her a passionate kiss. When they parted Sesshomaru was gone and Rin was now alone.

* * *

Morning rose in the lands as Rin rushed to the dining room. Inside Ken and the other workers were currently having breakfast. Last night after Sesshomaru left unexpectedly Rin had decided it was time to leave the castle. She wasn't able to leave the ground because of Sesshomaru's constant watch over her so since he was gone, she would leave and hunt down Kuro as well. After getting ready and finding Dao hidden within Sesshomaru's stuff, she was prepared to leave. When she entered the room everyone looked at her. She stomped over to Ken who was currently devouring his food, and tipped his chair back, letting him fall with it. Everyone in the room had a good laugh except Rin who had an emotionless and threatening expression. She leaned over the fallen demon. "Where is Sesshomaru?" she asked coldly.

Ken looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

Her face grew angry. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"I-I can't tell you," he felt threatened from her glare.

Rin pulled out Dao from her back and aimed half the blade at Ken. He gulped. "He's looking for Kuro," answering quickly.

"So you know where he is?"

"Yes."

She sheathed Dao and stepped away from him. After he got up he stood in front of her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving and I need you to send a message to Sesshomaru. Can you do that?"

Ken nodded.

"Tell him to meet me at my home village in one day. Tell him it's important for him to be there."

"I will."

Rin bowed then faced the audience. "I want to thank you guys for putting up with me these past few months. I know it's been hard to deal with a demon slayer walking through the halls and one that can kill you so easily. I bid you all farewell."

Rin was now outside. The rain was coming down softly onto her skin. The scent of the rain overwhelmed her nose; she smiled and headed towards the gates. "Rin, wait!" a female voice called behind her. Rin had turned to see Ami running towards her. "Are you going to come back?" she asked.

The dog demon waited for an answer but only got a small smile. But a moment later Rin spoke. "Maybe one day, besides your one of my friends Ami I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

Ami smiled and waved at Rin who was now on the other side of the field and heading into the forest. The tall trees above gave Rin enough cover from the falling rain. Still, her clothes were getting wet and she could not afford to get sick. After a few miles of walking she came across a small cave where she made a fire and waited out the storm. Soon night had fallen and the sky had become clear. The stars and the moon above were bright enough to light a path. At least her old village wasn't far from the castle and even though Rin had passed the outskirts of it before, and had visited the graves, she never had enough courage to enter the village where her parents and her whole species were exterminated. Today would be the day Rin would arrive to the place where it all started.

The sun was appearing over the horizon telling Rin it was a new day. The cold air blew on her skin giving her a small chill. Rin was close to the village, the area of the forest was familiar to her. This part of the forest is where she used to play hide-and-go-seek with her older brother, Ryo. She smiled at the memory and exited the forest. A large field was now presented around her, and at the bottom of the hill Rin could plainly see ruins of a large village. She prayed the Sesshomaru would show up, she needed him to help her enter the village and finally having closure she desperately wanted. This would also be the place when she would tell him her true feelings. Last night while she was waiting for the rain to stop, Rin thought back when Sesshomaru asked her if she loved him and she responded like she didn't know the answer. She didn't even know what love was until she thought back to everything that she went through the past few months and how Sesshomaru was there right beside her the whole time. Rin knew that she cared for him deeply and knew that he loved her but could she love a creature she was supposed to kill? Demons were supposed to be her enemy. She was a phoenix, a demon slayer and yet here she was in love with a demon. He too said a long time ago that humans were weak insects and he would never fall for a mortal. Could it have been his father that made him fall for her? He despises Inuyasha and his mother for InuTaisho's death and swore to never become like his father and produce half breeds. So why did he fall for Rin? That is what she wanted to know.

Finally arriving at the grave stones that were a burial for her family Rin had noticed one missing. She had never noticed before but every one of her family was there except her brother, Ryo. She quickly brushed it off when she heard footsteps behind her. Immediately, Rin knew it was Sesshomaru. She did not turn around but kept her eyes locked on the grave stones. Her face remained emotionless as Sesshomaru stopped a few feet behind her. "A few friends from another village put these graves here. My parent's bodies are buried here and they even made a headstone for me once they found out they weren't going to find my body. Even though there's no one buried here they still place flowers on my grave every week. The Rin they knew is dead. So maybe there is a part of me buried here; the little girl that I once was before everything happened." Rin turned to face the demon. "I was supposed to die that night but I guess fate gave me a new plan. To live my life with you."

"Why did you tell me to come here," he asked.

"Closure," answering the question clearly.

"Closure?"

"From all my years travelling with you and travelling alone, I never once had a chance to go back into my village and get closure. I want you to be there when I do."

"Hn."

Rin walked down the hill slowly and quietly entering the village with precaution. A wave of emotions hit her but she fought the tears off and looked around the decaying buildings. The village was half burnt while the other half was decaying slowly while vines and weeds wrapped around the huts protectively. It was never rebuild because the neighbouring villagers were afraid to enter for fear of being attacked again. They knew it was a village of phoenixes. At the outskirts of the village, the couple came across an old hut covered with greenery. Beside it, a small garden laid dormant for the winter. A small tear ran down Rin's face as she entered the building. She walked to the corner of the small room and picked up a child's toy, a doll from her pass. Rin hugged it tightly and put it in her bag. "This is where I lived. I can still smell my mom's cooking and hear my dad cutting fire wood outside while me and my brother play tag," she smiled sadly.

"Rin," Sesshomaru quietly said. She knew he was hurt from her being sad.

She turned and gave him a sad smile. Tears were running down her face freely. "It's okay, I need this. I always knew I had to say goodbye."

Then under her feet she lifted up the floor boards and entered a dark cellar. Inside, swords, arrows and spears were all lined up on the wall. Rin grabbed a few daggers and her father's own special dagger and walked out of the hut. Her hand wrapped tightly around the hilt of the silver dagger. "I wonder if they would be proud of me. The way I turned out. I wonder if they would have still considered me part of the family when I joined you."

"They would be proud of you, you have done nothing but fight for their honor," he simply said.

Rin looked up at him. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

Above them the clouds rumbled. Rain started to pound on the ground quickly. "Come Rin we will find shelter," Sesshomaru said walking away.

Rin grabbed his hand making him stop. "Wait, I have to tell you something!" she yelled over the rain. "When you asked me if I loved you, I didn't know the answer because I didn't know what love was. Then I realized a day ago what it really meant," she paused. "I love you Sesshomaru!"

Rin moved closer to him resting her hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her closer. "I love you so much!" she quickly added kissing him deeply. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him being careful not to hurt her with his armor. They were both soaked but didn't care. They pulled away for air and pulled back in. Rin buried her hands in his long white locks while Sesshomaru did the same. Lightning flashed through the sky. They pulled away once again and locked eyes with each other. "We should head inside," Rin spoke, "I think there's some firewood still good."

Once inside the old hut and after starting a fire, Rin took a good look around. It had been over a decade since she had been in this hut. Armor and weapons were all put aside in a corner for later. Her beloved demon was now staring at her immensely, his golden eyes not leaving her for a second. Rin decided to speak up before it got more awkward. "So did you find Kuro?"

"No, I was close until Yoshi came and gave me a message to meet you."

She looked down at the old floor. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be your more important." She looked up from his words and went to sit beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Rin closed her eyes as her fingers intertwined with his. "Sesshomaru? Why did you save me that day?"

"What do you mean?"

"That day when I was attacked by wolves. Why did you bring me back?"

"You amused me Rin."

She let out a giggle. "That can't be your answer."

"You helped me when I was injured. You never seemed to be afraid of me," he grabbed her chin bring her close to his face, "and because from the moment I saw you, I knew I would spend the rest of my life with you and you would become my mate."

Her eyes widened. "So you loved me from the very beginning?"

He gave her a nod.

"That is really creepy," she laughed earning her a small growl, "but also really sweet."

Rin sat on his lap and rested her forehead against his. His hand landed on her cheek rubbing it smoothly. "I love you," she whispered. "Sesshomaru, I want you take me."

Pools of gold were looking into her chocolate eyes. "Rin-"

She placed a finger on his lips. "Please, I'm ready. I want to try before it's too late. I want to become your mate."

"Are you sure?" his lips millimetres from hers. She nodded slowly. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. She leaned over him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Of course she was afraid since this was her first time but Rin trusted Sesshomaru immensely and loved him so much. He soon grabbed her hips and carefully laid her down, not breaking the kiss. They pulled way to catch their breath; he hovered over her and stared at her beauty. Her chocolate irises staring back at him giving him permission to go further. He brought his lips back to hers for a moment then started placing butterfly kisses on her face, and her neck. He gazed his fangs against the base of her neck and started to kiss it again. She groaned and arched her back as he moved to her breasts. Her heart pounded from the touch but enjoyed it. This was it; there was no turning back after this. Soon she would become his.

Forever.

* * *

The morning rays seeped through the cracks and holes of the hut, awaking Rin from her slumber. She groaned and snuggled deeper into her mate's arms. Sesshomaru was already awake looking over his Rin while she tried to get back to sleep. It didn't happen. Rin sighed heavily plopping herself up. She was sore from last night but decided to ignore it. Her neck was stinging slightly from the newly bitten mark at the base of her neck. The mark that told others that she was Sesshomaru's and that she was bound to him forever. This was the mark that made her the official Lady of the West. She smiled as Sesshomaru came up behind her, kissing and licking her mark softly. "Mine," he said possessively.

Rin giggled, turning to her mate and giving him a peck on the lips before getting up and getting dressed. "We better get going if we want to find Kuro," she answering putting Dao on her back. Sesshomaru was dressed as well and followed her outside.

"You will be going back to the castle Rin," he simply said.

"What?" she was shocked. "I'm a phoenix Sesshomaru, my duty is to kill this thing!"

"You duty is to stay safe."

"I'm not going back. I don't care if you're angry at me for going with you but I'm not going to let you risk your life because of me. Besides I'm safer with you."

"Do as you wish," he said is angry voice.

Sesshomaru was never the one with words but Rin was getting mighty sick of him not talking to her. They were mates for crying out loud. _Is he still mad at me? He should know that I'm not a child anymore,_ she thought.

Just as she was trying to think of a solution, a familiar presence came to her. She smirked evilly knowing there was a shape shifter near. This was her chance to prove that she was strong. Rin was currently walking a few meters behind Sesshomaru when she pulled out an arrow and strung her bow. She breathed deeply as she aimed at the invisible target deep in the woods. Sesshomaru noticed that she stopped and saw that she had her bow drawn, ready to shoot. _Watch and learn Sesshomaru._

She released her arrow, listening for a sound that it hit. Then she unsheathed Dao and ran towards the culprit. When she arrived at her shot arrow, she saw a human man struggling to get free. Rin had successfully hit him in the shoulder and now he was crying loudly in pain. She walked up to him as Sesshomaru arrived on scene. Rin could see the creature's true form from her abilities. The shape shifter struggled more looking at Rin in the eye. "A phoenix! Help!" he cried out. Rin shook her head at him.

"There is no escaping," she whispered. "Don't you see, you're a shape shifter, I'm a phoenix. I am destined to kill you."

"No please!"

She ignored his pleads. "But first, where can I find Kuro?"

"You don't find him, he finds you. You can't run from him forever Phoenix," he chuckled.

Rin pressed half of Dao on his neck. "Tell me!" she sneered.

"Okay, okay. I don't know where he is exactly. Last I heard he ran from his home once he found out someone was coming after him."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and back to him. "So you don't know?"

"No."

"Very well," she said, slowly cutting his neck. Blood poured from his neck as he died quickly from the poison and turned back into his true form. Rin look the arrow from his shoulder and set him ablaze. She turned back to the dog demon who witnessed the whole thing. "That was fun," she proclaimed.

They walked away from the burning body, Rin was disappointed in Kuro. She thought he had more guts than this, instead he was running away like a coward. "So Sesshomaru, what do you want to do?"

"Keep searching."

"Alright but it will take a while, Kuro is just like Naraku, hiding cowardly behind a rock."

* * *

The long days turned into weeks and the two and yet to find Kuro. Every time they were close, a shape shifter would appear. Rin would then question it and after it telling her that Kuro was far gone, she would kill it. Rin knew that Kuro was doing this on purpose and was probably leading them into a trap. At the end of the third week Rin was getting tired chasing Kuro while Sesshomaru was still determined to find him. _God, it's just like when Naraku was at large. _

One day she woke up feeling nauseated and threw up several times. She thought it was just something she ate but then realized that she had the same thing almost every night, and in the afternoon she was back to normal. This confused Rin and Sesshomaru at least helped her through the mornings by holding her hair up and comforting her like a mate should do. She didn't know what was happening to her and was soon freaking out.

Sesshomaru watched over his sleeping mate who was sound asleep beside him. It had only been a week when Sesshomaru knew that her scent had changed. A week later, she had started showing symptoms. He knew he should tell her. They would be going back to the Western Palace tomorrow because of the snow and temperature that they were currently in. He couldn't afford Rin getting sick.

Rin had freaked out that day saying that she wasn't getting better and that she missed her period. Sesshomaru didn't know that this 'period' was and assumed that it was the monthly bleeding that occurred every month that made him go crazy.

* * *

He kissed Rin on the forehead softly making sure she would not wake. Rin needed to rest for her to survive these next crucial months. He would not lose her. Sesshomaru still had a plan of making her immortal, even though she didn't want to become immortal there was no way he was going to let Rin stay mortal and die in the next few decades. There had to be something to keep her alive.

For now of course his duty was to watch over Rin 24/7 because he knew what was wrong with her.

Rin was pregnant.


	14. Cherry Blossom

**Thank you Rainshine5, SwammyPenguinDinosaur, Caloola, icegirljenni, Dragonsx, NekoxUsa, crazysexybitch, Taraah36 for reviewing! **

**I was going to update a few days ago but damn fanfiction was being awfully slow and I wasn't able to go upload before it gave me a error message. Well enough of that! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Keep your reviews coming guys! I love, love, love them! REVIEW!**

_Chapter 13_

**Cherry Blossom**

Rin awoke that morning alone. The calm, chilly breeze moved through the trees indicating that winter was almost here. She breathed heavily trying to control the vomit that threatened to come up. _How much longer must I endure this annoyance? _She was sick of it. Waking up every morning nauseated and fatigue. She couldn't even keep any food down plus with her period late, she was starting to freak out. _Maybe I should go to a village doctor and find out what's wrong._

Getting up, Rin noticed that Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. _Where is he?_ The sick feeling came back as she ran behind a tree to empty the contents. She leaned against the tree and breathed deep. "Rin," a monotone voice called beside her.

She looked up to meet the face of her demon lord. "Sesshomaru, where were you?" Rin weakly asked. She was exhausted after throwing up.

"Nowhere," he answered, looking away from her. "We are going back to the palace today."

"What?" she asked a little surprised. After standing up Rin walked to the retreating demon. "Why are we going back? I thought you wanted to find Kuro and kill him. We didn't all this way just to go back."

"You are not well Rin. We will head back to see that you're treated," he did not turned to her but kept walking. Rin glared at the back of his head knowing that he knew something she didn't.

She crossed her arms running in front of him. His eyes did not look down at her but at the path ahead. Her chocolate orbs filled with anger in realization that he did know something. "Do you know what's wrong with me?" she asked harshly.

Finally, he locked eyes with her nodding once. Her eyes widened, _why didn't he say something?_ "Sesshomaru, what's wrong with me?" Rin demanded.

"Nothing to be worried about," he answered.

She blinked with frustration. Her blood boiled intensely as she stared at her mate. "You have to tell me? Am I sick?" he glanced back to her. "Am I dying?" Tears appeared in her eyes.

"No."

Her hands pounded on his armor asking for answers. Rin was in no position to be ignored; she was seconds away before she pulled Dao out and threatened the demon when he grabbed both her wrist bringing his face closer to hers. "Rin you need to trust me," he let her go pushing her away from him, "let's go."

There was no way she was moving. Rin didn't know if she couldn't move because she was still in shock at what had occurred or she was just too angry to follow. Sesshomaru noticed this and stopped in his tracks. "Rin, let's be off," he told her again, this time in a more demanding voice.

"No," her voice hissed. Sesshomaru sighed in exasperation. "You know what I went through the last few months; I almost went insane. Please, don't let me go through that again."

"You are barring my offspring, Rin," he calmly confessed.

Rin was silent for a moment, letting his words slowly sink in. "I'm pregnant," she whispered, her hand immediately moving to her abdomen. She closed her eyes, "how long?" she asked.

"Three weeks."

Rin nodded her head slowly and opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru only a few feet from her. Her eyes swelled up with tears again and this time she did not fight them. Water ran down her face; she bit her lip, trying not to breakdown in front of him. _Why? _

"Sesshomaru, I can't be pregnant," she gasped out, her voice cracking with every word. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect the baby."

He lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "I'll make sure you and the pup are safe."

Rin looked into his eyes, it read of promise and love; something she had only seen once before. He was not angry that she was pregnant with his child, a half-demon. "Are you not upset that I'm carrying your child? It will be half- human, don't you realize that?"

"I'm well aware what the child will be. None the less, you are my mate. Whatever offspring you give me I will care for it deeply." He moved his hand to her cheek, wiping the remaining tears. Then he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"I have a lot of enemies, as do you. What if Kuro comes?" Rin asked.

"Then we will deal with it when he does. I will not let anyone touch you."

They started walking westward. Rin laced her fingers with his smiling at the touch. "Wait, how did you know I was pregnant?" she wondered.

"You're scent as changed," he answered.

Rin nodded. She then felt his right hand part from her and wrap around her waist. "Hold on," he told her.

Before she responded, a gust of wind and gravity threatened to pull her down as Sesshomaru climbed into the sky. There was no telling how fast they were going but the way Rin was holding on for dear life, told her that it was at top speed. She opened her eyes a little bit to catch a glimpse of a bright light surrounding them, but closed them quickly because of the blinding light. Seconds later, she felt like her feet hit something solid but was too afraid to let go of Sesshomaru and open her eyes. "Rin you may let go," he said.

Opening her eyes slowly, Rin looked around to see that they had arrived back home. She let go of Sesshomaru but suddenly felt light headed. "Whoa," she muttered, trying to regain her composure. It didn't work; everything was spinning. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist yet again, leading her inside the castle. "Milord, you have returned!" an annoying squawking called. _It sounds like a cat dying. _But she was mistaken when a familiar green creature walked up to them. Or two familiar green creatures. "Jaken I didn't know you had a twin brother," Rin said confused. She was seeing double.

"What are you talking about you silly girl! I don't have a brother!" he squawked.

Her dizzy spell was slowly disappearing as she concentrated at the imp below her. Finally he appeared as one. "Oh Jaken where did your brother go?" she teased him. Sesshomaru let go of her, giving her permission to find Ami. She didn't want to stay and hear Jaken's annoying voice complain to Sesshomaru. Rin entered the dining hall to see that no one was there. After, she entered the kitchen to see Io quickly working on dinner. "Io!" she called. The pig demon turned and smiled at her.

"Rin, your back!" she walked over but stopped quickly, smelling the air. "Ummm, Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Your scent, it smells like Lord Sesshomaru," she sniffed some more, "a lot like Lord Sesshomaru."

"Oh that's because of this," she parted her kimono to her shoulder to show the demon her mark.

Io's eye's lit up. "Oh Rin! I'm so happy!" she hugged her.

Rin giggled at the pig demons excitement. "Okay um, I am going to make your favorite for dinner!" Io announced. "Um, what your favorite dinner?"

"You don't have to do that Io. You were already in the middle of it," Rin laughed.

"I was, excellent!"

After greeting the other workers passing her in the castle, Rin walked into Ken's small study on the main floor. Rin leaned against the door listening to Ami and Ken bicker at each other. She let out a small giggle, "You two fight like an old married couple," she commented.

"We don't fight like an old married couple!" Ken complained pointing a finger in Rin's direction with looking away from Ami. Then Ami looked at the human girl, she smiled and ran over to hug her.

"Rin welcome back!" Ami said.

They let go smiling. "Thank Ami."

"So Rin what brings you back to the old West?" Ken asked happily. "Did you find Kuro?"

Rin frowned, "No, we didn't have enough time."

"Enough time?" Ami questioned.

Rin's frown turned into a smile again, "I'm pregnant," she whispered slowly.

Their faces grew shocked. "That's why you smell different!" Ami gestured.

"You mean it's Sesshomaru?" Ken asked. Rin nodded.

The dog demons suddenly crushed her in a tight hug. Rin struggled to breath, "thanks….guys…..I can't….breathe."

They let go, Ami jumping and Ken showing a face of excitement. Rin was glad that she had support.

* * *

The next few months were brutal. Winter storms didn't seem like they wanted to settle down. Snow rapidly fell on the palace covering everything in white. Rin thought it was beautiful and often went out to walk in it with Ami. Sesshomaru kept a close eye on her, never letting her wander far from him. She guessed it was because of the possessiveness that came from being his mate. It also didn't help when she would begin to get agitated on not being able to do anything. It was rare even for her to leave the castle itself, Sesshomaru was so paranoid that she was catch a pneumonia and die. He had yet to find a way to make her immortal. Also her stomach had begun to swell giving her a noticeable bump. Ami couldn't stop touching it every day; she would squeal like a little girl when she felt a small push. Rin would also spend her day in Sesshomaru's study. As he worked Rin would be sitting on the floor playing with her knives until they would be taken away by the demon lord. Once that happens, Rin would get moody and start complaining and yelling at him resulting in him yelling back telling her it's not safe. The whole castle would hear this and named it 'The Lady and Lord's daily argument'. It wasn't going to get any better once Rin was at her last months of the pregnancy. She was already moody as it was and since only Sesshomaru and Ami weren't afraid to be around her, the palace didn't seem effected.

Finally spring rolled around and the snow melted away, bringing life back into the world. Flower and animals came out of hibernation and scattered the grounds. The garden was in bloom which gave birth to the most beautiful wild flowers which Rin adored and would spend all day admiring them. Rin's birthday had also passed on the spring equinox and she was now eighteen years. Her bump had grown a lot these past few months and had doubled in size. Only being April, Rin wondered how long demon pregnancies lasted.

It was now a warm sunny day. Rin and Ami had enjoyed the afternoon baking in the sun's glory under the blooming cherry blossom tree. "Ami," Rin started, "how long do demon pregnancies last?"

Ami opened her eyes and looked at the human, "I thought you knew?" Rin shook her head. "They only last six months."

"Six months so I only have a month and half to go?" Rin replied shocked.

"I guess so."

Rin's expression turned angry, Ami was afraid to say anything to the pregnant girl. "Why did he tell me?" Rin sneered.

"He probably thought you knew Rin," she reassured her. Ami gave her a blue flower and tucked it behind her ear. "There."

Her expression turned back into happiness as the two girls laughed. "So any names picked out for the baby?" Ami asked.

Rin shrugged her shoulders, playing with a flower in her hands. "I don't know. I haven't disgust anything with Sesshomaru. We aren't on the best terms right now."

Ami furrowed her eyebrows, "what happened?"

"He took away by Dao blades. Saying that if anything came near the castle I should tell him so he can deal with it. I mean I'm glad he's helping me but I'm The Phoenix, it my duty to deal with these creatures not his."

"He's protecting you Rin. Don't forget that Kuro is still out there."

"Yeah and he wants me dead. That's the thing with the baby, Ami; what if I die during child birth? I don't want to leave this child in the hands of Kuro. I won't."

Ami gave her a small smile, "then don't die."

"Easier said than done."

"Rin you are likely to give birth before the summer solstice. Your child will be safe when Kuro comes."

She frowned, "I guess I just have to wait and see what happens. I just wished he would give me some freedom," Rin muttered.

"Speak of the devil," she gestured looking at the dog demon coming their way, "good afternoon Lord Sesshomaru."

"Ami, you have work to do," he said, motioning her to leave.

Rin gave him the stink eye as he told her friend to go. He then sat down beside her, leaning against the tree. "You didn't have to do that," she muttered.

"I need to speak with you privately Rin."

She snickered rudely at him, "come to give me another lecture on how I should be safe?"

"I know you've been sneaking out and practicing with a sword."

Rin's face stiffened, _damn it! _"So what if I was doing that? I need to do something and since you took away my weapons I have nothing better to use."

"Even with a normal katana Rin, you could injure yourself and the pup," he started to raise his voice. She got fed up and pushed herself on her feet.

"I don't need you telling me what to do every hour of the day!"

He got up as well looking down at her. "Someone needs to keep an eye on you Rin, I don't want you getting hurt then dying before I can make you immortal."

Rin looked at him surprised. "Is this what it's all about? Making me immortal?" she got on her tippy toes moving closer to him, she could feel her large stomach touch his, "I've already decided I will never become immortal. You need to accept it and move one," she hissed.

She was suddenly grabbed by the arms and pushed against the trunk of the tree. "You are my mate Rin, so if I want to be with you forever, I will do as such with not complains from you.

"Well news flash, it's not going to happen. The summer solstice is only two months away so if you can magically find a way to make me immortal, great! Because I won't take it."

His face was inches from her, "you will never speak to me in that matter again, girl," squeezing her wrist. Rin winced in pain. "You will confine to your room until you learn not to be smart with me." He released his grasped on her and took a step back waiting for her to start walking back.

She took a step forward too. "I should have killed you when I had the chance," she sneered. Then she did what he asked and started to walk away only for him to follow close behind. Rin stopped suddenly and looked back at her mate. "Just so as you know, you have made me very angry which you should never do. Rule number one, never make a phoenix angry. You've been marked Sesshomaru and that's not a good thing."

After making it to her room in one piece, Rin broke down in tears. How could Sesshomaru do something like that to her? _Did he really just make me his mate to make me immortal? I know he cares for me but he should at least respect my decision._ She rested her hands on her swollen abdomen. "I hope you don't grow up like me. I want you to grow up strong," she whispered, earning her a little kick in response. Rin smiled and rested her head on the pillow, drifting off into the dream world.

It was no dream.

Rin witness the same nightmare that filled her mind all those months ago. The slaughtering and burning of the staff and her friends, seeing everything outside in a blazing fire, and the terrifying figure in the cloak who stabbed her in the heart with a silver dagger resulting in a shrieking scream which would awake most of the castle.

Sweat covered her face she breathed deep and fast. Her heart was racing a million miles an hour. Her hands searched her chest for any trace of blood from the dagger, but were relieved when she found none. Ami then burst into her room with a few of the workers peering in behind her. "Rin are you alright? What are you doing in here?" the demoness frantically asked. Rin was too shaken up to answer as she rocked back and forth. "Come on let's take you to the parlor," she whispered helping Rin to her feet.

Rin curled into a ball, ignoring her large stomach, and started to rock back and forth again. A few of the guards were their including Jaken, Ken, and Ami, making sure the girl wouldn't do anything rash. Moments later the doors flew open as Sesshomaru quickly made his way to her frighten human. He silently placed a hand on her shoulders making her jump, her eyes not blinking when she met his glowing ones. "Milord," Ami started, "why was she in her room?"

"It's none of your concern, Ami," he said, not looking away from Rin. "Leave, all of you."

The fire flickered as Sesshomaru took a hold of her hand, not letting go. "Rin, what happened?"

"I had the dream again, Sesshomaru. It came back," she whispered, "I thought it was gone for good since Yumi helped me and I never had the dream for months. I guess I was wrong."

Visions of the nightmare still flashed through her head, she flinched in fear, then she felt two large arms circling her and pull her into a warm embrace. Sesshomaru was now on the couch with her hold her close. "I must apologise for my behaviour earlier today."

Rin looked up at him with shock but then her expression turned soft, "It's alright. I'm sorry too."

The couple watched the fire for a while, Sesshomaru's hands rubbing her tummy showing a small grin whenever he felt the baby move. "Sesshomaru, why are you so keen on making me immortal?" Rin questioned.

"When I brought you back from the dead Rin it was only to test Tenseiga," she grinned at his words but he continued, "I knew who you were but I needed to be sure. I had soon grown to care for you, a human child and couldn't bear to let you go. When I realized that I couldn't revive you a second time with Tenseiga something inside me told me that I didn't protect you hard enough. I was relieved when mother was able to give you a second chance but when she told me it was the last time; I didn't want to believe it. There had to be another way to keep you forever," Rin was now facing him as he brushed his hand on her cheek. "A way to make sure I didn't lose you again. A way to make you immortal."

Rin rested her forehead against his sinking in his words. _He's doing all of this because he's afraid of losing me? This demon isn't the same demon I met all those years ago. Maybe I had something to do with his change. _"I love you, Sesshomaru," she whispered. He then captured her lips, holding her close. They parted as Rin snuggled into his arms falling asleep.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

* * *

It was now two weeks before the summer solstice. Rin was afraid she wasn't going to make it in time and would end up giving birth a few days before. _There is still so much to do._ She had thought all night and day for a week what will happen to her child. Rin didn't want to give it a life of danger; she wanted to give it a life of peace and safety. Something that would never happen if the child would grow up with her. It pained Rin when she found out that there was no way she would be able to keep her baby but Rin wanted it to grow up away from all the trouble.

She was now looking up at the pink flowers in the tree. This tree had been with her the whole pregnancy and was now her favorite spot to be when she was stressed. She smiled when one of the flowers fell into her hands. When she looked up she saw the man of her dream coming towards her, "Sesshomaru."

"Rin, you should be inside resting."

"I know, I just wanted to watch the flowers one last time," she smiled. He was wearing his armor; she guessed it was to be prepared for anything when she begins to give birth. He was always so paranoid when it came to her.

Her eyes then landed on a small red thread on his armor, giving her an idea. She carefully removed the thread and held it in her hands. Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look as she reached up and tied it to a small branch. "There," she took a step back admiring her work. "A promise, which we will never be apart. No matter how far away we are."

Rin turned to her mate and rested her hand on his chest. "I need you to promise me something Sesshomaru," her face turning serious. He waited for her to continue. "Promise me that you will let me go and die in peace."

He opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him. "I know that you want to save me. But I need you to promise me that whatever happens, you will continue to live and fall in love again."

"No," he coldly stated.

"I wasn't finished," placing her finger on his lips, "I need you to do something for me after. I want you to give away our child to a family that will protect it and love it. I'm afraid that if the child stays….he will not be safe and Kuro will find him and kill him." Tears now fell down her cheek, "please Sesshomaru."

"And if you live?"

"I will still give the child away. I don't want him to end up like me if something happens to us."

"I understand and will respect your wish."

She wrapped her arms around him being careful of his armor. "Thank you," she whispered back.

The two stayed like that until a sudden pain ran through Rin's body causing her the cry out in agony. She squatted down holding her stomach hoping that it would make the pain stop. It didn't but only made it worse. Sesshomaru kneeled down beside her as she realized what was happening.

Rin was going into labour.

* * *

Sesshomaru carried her inside the house as Rin was trying to breathe through the constant contractions. "AMI!" he hollered through the castle. Seconds later the demoness ran into the foyer, saw Rin's condition and motioned him to follower her into the birthing room.

Once he placed her on the bed, Ami told him to leave telling him that men aren't allowed inside and it was for the best. He snarled at her but when Rin yelled at him telling him to go, he did. The staff of the castle waited outside the room, listening to Rin's constant cries. Sesshomaru winced at the sound, trying to control his demon that threatened to surface and protect his mate. _I need you to do something for me after. I want you to give away our child to a family that will protect it and love it; _her voice rang through his head. Of course he would be able to protect it and love it but he needed to respect Rin's wishes. _Promise me that whatever happens, you will continue to live. _He closed his eyes listening to her, _Promise me that you will let me go and die in peace. _He clenched his teeth pounding the wall with his fist, _I cannot do that!_

He opened his eyes when he realized that Rin's cries had seized and were replaced with new ones. These cries were different then Rin's, these cries belonged to a child…no, a new born baby. His baby. Ami then opened the door and looked at the demon lord. "Lord Sesshomaru," she smiled, "do you want to meet your daughter?"

Sesshomaru moved around Ami and entered the birthing room. He knew he could smell the blood from the halls but in here, the scent was strong and overpowering. That all seized when he's eyes lay upon two figures on the bed. Curled up by Rin's side was a small humanoid figure and once he came closer he could plainly see the baby was his daughter. Rin smiled as he kneeled down brushed the infant's soft, pink cheeks. She was perfect. The child had dark brown hair and deep golden eyes. A small crescent moon was shown on her forehead and two pointed ears on the side of the head. "She looks like you," Rin gestured.

"Are you alright Rin," he asked concerned. He brushed her hair away from her face.

"I'm fine," she smiled back at him.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. After he picked up his daughter, her two large golden orbs staring back at him. He gave her a small kiss on her crescent moon and laid her back down beside Rin. "What should we call her?" he asked.

Rin glanced outside quickly to the cherry blossom tree, then back to their daughter. "Sakura," she announced.

* * *

It was hard for Rin to let her daughter go that night. She had cried while writing the letter to her daughter, explaining why she had to do this.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know it must be hard to find out that you're different but I realize by now that when you read this, you will be a beautiful young lady and won't care about appearances. You must be thinking why your father and I decided to let you go. If you're thinking that we abandoned you, you are terribly wrong. You see my daughter, my dream was to see you grow up and was one thing I was excited for when carrying you but I knew that dream would never come true. My childhood was not normal and was often very dangerous; since I have grown up, it hasn't gotten any better. I wanted to give you a life where you wouldn't have that and could live a normal childhood. Where you can make friends and memories, and have a first crush and your last heart break. A happy life. Something that would never happen if you stayed with me. I know that you're probably wondering where you came from and I just want to let you know that you are different for a reason and that reason is to be who you want to be. You are strong Sakura; embrace that for you have demon blood inside you and the blood of a phoenix. Life is tough, I know, but once you take a hold of it, you can learn that life is more extraordinary then you think. My little cherry blossom, I want you to know that your father and I love you and whatever your choices are in life, we will be proud to call you our daughter. _

_Love,_

_The Lord and Lady of the Western Lands aka Mother and Father._

The couple had taken her to a village a few leagues away. Sesshomaru gave his daughter one last kiss on the forehead and watched from the shadows as Rin took her inside the village. Having only a cloak covering her identity she quickly made her way to the headman's manor.

Rain had now started to fall as she placed Sakura at the main gates and rang the bell above, telling the family to come. She placed the letter on her daughter with words 'do not open until 16th birthday' written on it. Giving Sakura one last look, a single tear rolled down her cheek, "Good bye my daughter," she muttered, running back to her mate.

The two then watched as the headman and the wife came to the main gates, picked up the infant and disappeared into their home.


	15. Legend of the Phoenix

**Thank you icegirljenni, Taraah36, Dragonsx, Caloola, crazysexybitch, NekoxUsa for reviewing!**

**I'm sooo close to 100 I can taste it! so...review after your done!**

_Chapter 14_

**Legend of the Phoenix**

Anguish.

Heartache.

Sorrow.

Fear.

These were the feelings Rin had. Did she do a terrible thing on letting her daughter go into the hands of mortals? Was it the right thing or was it completely wrong? What if they didn't accept her and bullied her senseless? What if she got abused like Rin did when she was a child? All these thoughts were running through her head and yet Rin still believed it was the right thing to do to let her go. So why was she lying in bed like an idiot having second thoughts? Duh, it's because Sakura was her daughter; she wanted to watch her grow into a beautiful woman. Rin wanted to be there when she took her first steps, her first words and when Sakura had her first kiss and love, but also her first heartbreak. She wanted to make memories with her and laugh with her, making jokes about Jaken. She inwardly smiled at the daydream about her daughter and her laughing at the imp.

When her and Sesshomaru arrived back home, she immediately ran to his chambers and cried senselessly all night, of course Sesshomaru was there to comfort her knowingly in the same pain she was in. Rin knew he could care for his daughter but still with everything going on, the human knew it wasn't safe with her around. Right away, when Sakura was born, Rin knew it was going to be tough having her around when Kuro came to take Rin's life. This was for her own good; the only way to protect Sakura's life.

Of course, during the time, Rin didn't know that she would meet Sakura again.

It had been seven days since the birth of her daughter and Rin still didn't move from her spot on the bed. Sesshomaru had left the room during the day to do his job but came back at night to comfort her. Rin had cried non-stop with only a few hours of sleep per day, she was more of a wreck then she was before her pregnancy. She had also forgotten that the summer solstice was only five days away. Five days to get everything prepared and ready for the battle against Kuro. Finally, one the morning of the seventh day and only days before summer solstice, Rin got out of bed. Exhausted and hungry. She had only eaten what Ami brought her during the day and she could barely keep it down without throwing it up.

Rin slowly shuffled passed Sesshomaru's study, who was currently in a meeting with his generals, and down into the kitchen where the smell of fresh fish hit her nose as she sat herself down on the table. "Rin," Ami smiled, sitting beside her, "are you feeling well enough to eat?"

Rin sighed and put her head on the table. "I don't know Ami; all I know is that I need to get out of bed and stop being miserable. Besides, the solstice is only five days away and I haven't been able to practice with Dao."

"Is Sesshomaru still not letting you have them?" the dog demon started rubbing the humans back.

"I haven't even bothered to ask," Rin mumbled on the wooden table.

Before Ami had a chance to speak, the doors to the room open to expose Ami's mate who walked in and sat down with a big sigh. "What's wrong with you?" Ami curiously asked, looking at her tired mate.

"It's Lord Sesshomaru; I've never seen him so…stressed," he ran his clawed hand through his dark tresses. "Oh and he wants to see Rin."

Rin lazily lifted her head of the table and peered at the dog demon. "Why," she asked sleepily. He gave her a shrug and walked to the kitchen.

"You should go," Ami said. Rin sighed and slowly made her way out the door and upstairs.

She rubbed her eyes as she opened the shoji doors and entered without permission. She was just too exhausted to do anything. The golden-eyed demon looked at her right when she entered and watched as she slid down the wall. Rin waited for her mate to speak but it didn't seem like he was going to. "Yes?" she muttered, annoyed that he asked for her and yet he didn't speak.

"I have news to share with you Rin," he announced not moving from his desk. Rin could see piles of scrolls and books on his desk; surely he had become obsessed on finding a way to make Rin immortal.

"What?" she asked. She watched as he got up and walked to the window; staring out idly.

"I have found a way for you to become immortal," he confessed, not taking his eyes from outside.

Rin's widened at the news as she stood up and walked up to him. His face remained emotionless but Rin knew he was quiet excited about the news; too bad she wasn't. He finally locked eyes with her as she gave him a saddened-like look. "What is it?" She whispered.

"I simple procedure made by demons. I shall bring you to my mothers in two days' time and she will be the one to do it," he said, keeping his monotone voice.

"You told your mother?" Rin was disgusted; she didn't really particularly like the woman. There was no way she was going to make Rin immortal. _I don't care if that woman saved me when I was a child! There is no way in hell she's touching my humanity!_ Sesshomaru didn't answer her question so she continued. "No thanks," she crossed her arms looked out the window, "I won't have that _woman _touch my body," saying every word like it was venom.

He still didn't speak but turned from the window and walked away. Rin kept her eyes outside. Seconds later he returned and handed her a sword. Her eyes locked with the sheath as she recognized it as the Dao blades. She grabbed it from her hand and looked at Sesshomaru. "This isn't going to change anything. I've told you already; I'm not becoming immortal," she placed Dao on her back and started towards the door. "Deal with it."

She felt a hand suddenly on her forearm; peering back, Sesshomaru's golden eyes pierced her, showing anger in them. He was pissed off. "I've been searching for a way for you to live forever Rin. You will go through with this. I will not lose you again."

Her eyes filled with hatred and she turned to him. "Did you forget about Kuro? I need to die or he will destroy everything. I'm not going to become immortal just to die a few days later. It's a waste," her expression turned soft as she placed a hand on his cheek. "You need to accept the fact that I don't want to become immortal. Humans aren't meant to live forever and I won't go through a damn procedure to become a monster. I'm sorry." Then she watched as his eyes pulsed red and he walked quietly out of the room. Rin had made him angry and there was no telling what he would do.

Her attention turned back to the weapons on her back. Suddenly her depression and regret had now turned into determination. She would kill Kuro and this would finally be over, then she could return for Sakura and have a life she always wanted. Rin evilly smirked at the thought of destroying her enemies as she walked out the door and out into the court yard.

It had been hours since she'd been out there; mastering her techniques over again. She was exhausted but kept her mind on killing Kuro. This wasn't going to be just for her but for her family that were killed by Kuro and his men, plus for everyone else that had been affected by Kuro's destruction. After all these years, he was finally going to have justice.

Rin was currently throwing her daggers at targets, hitting it directly on them when a male voice called her. So she turned towards the intruder and threw a fast dagger towards him; luckily it didn't hit its target. "Ken, what the hell do you think you're doing? I could have hit you!"

He shrugged, "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't, besides, I dodged it fine."

Rin rolled her eyes and went back to her training. "So, why are you out here?" she asked.

"To tell you that you need to eat something and before you start lecturing me I have to tell you that I'm not the one that's saying it. Ami told me to come and get you. So come on in and have some dinner, besides you need some rest."

Rin stopped and turned to the dog demon. "You think that Kuro is just going to rest? No, he's coming to destroy everything. I don't need any food. I'm fine," turning to resume, "don't worry about me."

Ken sighed. "You know, you continue to surprise me Rin. I mean just this morning you were miserable as hell and now you're acting like nothing ever happened."

"That's the thing about me Ken, I can never forget but once I get myself mad at something, all of my worries go away and my determination goes through the roof," she said, spinning a dagger in her hand, then throwing it at the target; making a perfect shot.

With Ken still standing behind her, she started to go and collect her knives when Ken spoke up, "You missed one," he pointed to her sash.

Rin pulled out a small dagger with an old brown sheath. _Dad. _"It's my father's. It was one of his favorite weapons. The dagger is pure silver. I can't just use it. It's too special, so I use it like a good luck charm."

They stayed silent while Rin shot a few arrows at a nearby tree. "So have you talked to Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Not since he left. He was really angry last time a saw him."

"Where did he go?"

"Who knows? When he's in his true form there not telling where he will go."

Rin seized and locked eyes with Ken. "He transformed?"

"Yeah, he only does that when he's really angry about something or his pride got tampered with."

Rin looked down at the grass imagining what a giant dog would be doing right now, probably destroying some village. "He must really be angry at my decision."

"What did you say to him?" Ken crossed his arms, furrowing his eye brows.

She shook her head. "I just told him the same thing I always do when we have the discussion; that I don't want to become immortal. He told me about some procedure that can make me so but then I told him the same thing," Rin sighed and sat on the grass, her hair sticking to her forehead. "I don't want to become a monster."

Ken kneeled down beside her. "You know that he loves a lot. We all do. But I think he might be angry that he went to all this trouble to find a way for you to live forever and then you throw it in his face that you don't want it."

"Well he should know better than to do something like that."

"Just to let you know Rin that we, meaning everyone in the castle, feels the same way on making you live forever. We want you to be with us, not dying a few decades later. But of course we will always respect your decision on whatever you do," Ken grinned.

"Thanks I guess," she mumbled pulling out grass under her. "So when do you think Sesshomaru will be back?"

A loud roar then erupted through the forest and they both stood up. "My guess is right now," Ken exclaimed. They both watched the woods carefully. Birds flew out of the trees and into the sky from the intruder on the grounds. The earth below them shook and bright red eyes were suddenly visible in the shadows. Rin's eyes went wide while Ken sighed heavily. "Well it seems like he wants to talk to you alone and you guys do have a lot to talk about so I'll leave you love birds to yourselves," he back away slowly. "Bye!" he then ran towards the castle.

Rin looked back towards the retreating demon. "Hey!" she called out but no prevail; then her eyes reverted back to the forest where the same red eyes kept glaring at her. Rin breathed as she stood her ground waiting for her mate to emerge from the bush. All she kept hearing was a low growl; she rolled her eyes getting impatient from his behaviour. _Please, does he think he can scare me? _More growling came from her comment in her head. _Can he hear my thought? _She wondered. Rin evilly smirked. _Well if he's not coming out I guess I'll just go inside. I had no idea that the Great Lord Sesshomaru was so afraid of a little human girl; _she teased him hoping he could hear her. He did and that's where he finally came out of hiding and into the clearing. Rin was never the one to be afraid of demons and she had seen Sesshomaru in his true form before but when he rushed out of that forest, Rin didn't have time to react when he pushed her down on the ground and pinned her there with his claws.

A big red eye was looking down upon her while her heart rate quickened. She was afraid. She had never seen Sesshomaru this way before. Rin knew that he had poisonous claws and saliva so how was he going to kill her? Rin closed her eyes as his sharp teeth came only inches from her face, ready for the worst. The seconds later the weight above her was gone. Rin opened her eyes slowly to see the demon lord only a few feet away, back in his humanoid form, and facing away from her. Rin let out a sigh of relief as she got up and made her way towards him. "Where did you go?" she asked quietly facing him.

His eyes never met hers as he started to speak. "Why do you think I want to make you immortal Rin?"

She paused for a minute searching for the answer, but she knew it was obvious. "Because you love me."

Rough hands touched her shoulders and he locked eyes with her. "Because I refuse to be with someone who is just going to kill herself.

"Sesshomaru, I-"

"Enough Rin," he cut her off. Rin watched as he let her go and walked towards the castle leaving her alone. Tears started to swell in her eyes. She had warned him from the very beginning about what would happen if they were together. Now that fear was coming true. She gathered up her weapons and slowly made her way back to the palace.

After eating her meal and ignoring any talking that came her way, Rin retired for the night. She guessed that Sesshomaru was in his study since he didn't come down to dinner. He must have really been mad at her. Rin kept silently crying as she lay down on Sesshomaru's bed. Rin didn't want to sleep; she just wanted to listen to her own heartbeat, seeing if she could understand what it was saying. The full moon casted light through the window as she just watched the wind sway at the cherry tree outside. Salty waters stained her cheeks as they silently ran down her face. _Sakura….I'm sorry._ Then something on the cherry tree caught her eyes. A small, red thread was hanging on for dear life in the strong winds. _A promise…..that we will never be apart, no matter how far away we are._ The memory flashed through her head. _Are we still connected? _She touched the matting mark. _I mean I do have his mark._ Rin was so deep in thought that she never even heard the door open and a stoic demon walking in. "Sesshomaru," she whispered out loud, not knowing he was standing right behind her.

"Rin," her names was spoken softly but with force. She turned her body towards the sound while Sesshomaru made an effort to get closer to her. Her sore, red eyes met his golden ones. His expression remained unchanged as Rin watched him move over her. She breathed heavily as she touched her finger tips to his bare chest, she will never have enough of this. Rin didn't know what compelled him to do this but right now, nothing but him mattered to her. Sesshomaru slowly leaned down and kissed away the tears currently falling on her cheeks. He rested his forehead against hers. "Who made my mate cry?" his voice slow and soothing.

She opened her eyes. "You," she whispered. He lifted his head to only see more tears forming in her eyes. They stared at each other for minutes until Rin continued. "Sesshomaru, I love so much. I hate that we are always arguing."

His lips then were suddenly on hers, cutting her off. "I can't lose you Rin," he said in a hushed tone.

She held his cheek in her hand, rubbing his demonic markings. "You won't," she answered, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

In that moment, nothing mattered. Every worry left both of them as they sank into their love once again.

* * *

It was still dark out when Rin awoke from a strange noise. She groaned and buried her face deeper in her mate chest. Their naked body intertwined from their love making only hours ago. Sesshomaru was already awake listening to the sounds erupting from the castle. It was yelling; someone, early in the morning, was yelling in the castle. Rin groaned again as she pounded on his bare chest. "Make them shut up," she mumbled. Then the feeling rushed at her. Her eyes opened as she shot up from the bed. _Shape shifters! _They both turned their heads to the noise right outside the room. Rin made sure to cover up as a loud knock came from the door. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's voice called from the other side, "The castle is under attack!"

Rin was already out of bed when she feared the worst. Her nightmare was coming true. They were both dressed with weapons ready. Sesshomaru left the room while Rin made her way to the balcony. Outside the moon was still directly overhead, making it light enough for her to see. Off in the distance; in the tree line small lights were slowly emerging. She remained there for a moment and waited until dozens upon dozens of shape shifters, appearing as demons, marched towards the castle. She pulled out an arrow from behind her back and strung her bow. She breathed deep, aiming towards the front row of demons. The arrow she was using had the Fire Lotus melted in the metal, just like the Dao blades. Then she shot the arrow and watched as it hit the demon in the front. Rin didn't stay to watch the demon go down, she quickly left the room and ran down to her old one. Many of the castle staff was running around getting ready for a full out battle, while she opened her closet full of kimonos and grabbed the one thing that made her who hid her identity: her scarf. It had created The Phoenix in the first place and her red/orange scarf was the only thing that kept her hidden from her enemies.

All the demons in the castle stopped whatever they were doing when Rin marched passed them. She guessed that they forgot that The Phoenix was living right under their nose. She entered Sesshomaru's office to see the head guards, Jaken, and Ken all talking strategy while Sesshomaru was talking to his generals about points of attack. Didn't they know the enemy was only minutes away? _It's time to heat things up,_ she thought. Rin whistled loudly getting everyones attention in the room. "You know that the enemy is only a few thousand yards from the palace and yet here you are talking battle strategy! Screw the plan for once and wing it!"

"Wing it! Are you insane?" one of the head guards exclaimed.

"I'm The Phoenix, of course I'm insane. Besides they aren't demons," she faced Sesshomaru, "there shape shifters."

"That's ridiculous, Kuro isn't supposed to be here for a few days. Why is he here now?" Ken wondered.

Her eyes narrowed. "This isn't Kuro's doing," Rin confessed. "These Shape shifters aren't protected by witches. I can sense every single one of them; that wouldn't be possible if there aura was blocked."

"No wonder we couldn't sense the demonic aura," Yoshi spoke. "They do have a nasty smell though."

"That's shape shifters for you. Any how this isn't Kuro's army," Rin walked to Sesshomaru, "they must have found out where I was and came to kill me. I'm supposed to die on the solstice, right? So if I ended up dying tonight, that's it. Kuro's curse doesn't break. Even the surrounding shape shifters hate Kuro; that's why there here."

"So should we make a compromise with them?" the general asked.

"No, they will not listen. All they are here for is to kill me and guess what," Rin pulled out Dao, "it isn't going to happen." They couldn't see it but Rin devilishly smirked heading to the study's balcony climbing down to the ground. She walked out of the gate and into the open field where she strung her bow and shot at an oncoming shape shifter. They were now only a few yards ahead and marching towards her. They knew who she was but Rin didn't think they knew her true identity; they only knew where she was hiding out. "The Phoenix!" they yelled.

Then one of the creatures stepped forwards as the dog demons behind her stopped beside her. The shape shifter was disguised as an ox demon and was at least seven feet tall. "Tonight! We shall kill the one who stands in our way! The one who thinks its right to murder us! The one that Lord Kuro wants to break his curse!" he aimed his naginata towards Rin and the others. "Tonight, we shall kill the legend herself: The Phoenix!" The army cheered as the demons beside Rin became restless. Sesshomaru remained stoic but watched as he unsheathed Bakusaiga and pointed it towards the crowed.

Rin didn't do anything when Bakusaiga pulsed and green energy swirled around it, then as quickly as lightning, the green energy bolted from the sword and into the army. A few shape shifters escaped the blasted but some weren't so lucky. The shape shifters knew now that the dog demon with silver hair carried a dangerous sword and would be faster when he used the green sword of his. Rin of course knew this already and with Dao already in both hands, she yelled charge as the group of demons ran towards the army.

The battle was hard; Rin was swinging Dao at every shape shifter that came her way. Of course, killing shape shifters were difficult because of their rapid healing. Rin watched a few times when a few guards tried to kill a shape shifter and every time they strike them the creature would just heal a few seconds later, so she would throw a dagger right at its heart and told them to aim for either the heart or just cut off its head.

The giant ox demon finally approached her as she started to battle it out with him. He was fast, swinging is naginata towards her. Rin blocked every move he made trying to at least cut him. If she did that, then it would all be over. He was the leader after all; the shape shifters would flee after their leader was destroyed. The human made every chance she got; sweat was built up around her face and she was having trouble breathing through her thin scarf, then when she was distracted for only a second, the ox ripped the scarf off her face. Her dark brown hair was blowing through the wind as she breathed heavily. "So, this is what The Phoenix looks like. You're nothing more than a little human girl," the shape shifter teased.

This got Rin mad. But she was too slow, as the shape shifter suddenly knocked the blade out of her left hand. Rin did everything she could to swing only half the sword towards the demon. It was too fast and disappeared from her sight in seconds. She looked around the field, searching for the monster and seeing bloodshed and fighting from the guards and demons of the castle on the way. She even saw Sesshomaru fighting only yards away. They locked eyes quickly before he used his poison claw to blind one shape shifter and cut off hit head with his claws. Rin turned back and tried to find the shape shifter disguised as an ox demon, if he was still an ox demon. Shape shifters were tricky like that, one minute they can look one thing then look totally different the next. Rin was so caught up in the fight that when she heard someone coming from behind her, she turned quickly and took care of the problem.

The only thing was is that the one she hit was Sesshomaru.

It was only a small scratched on his arm but one scratch from Dao can kill in seconds. Her eyes widened at when had just happened. She had attacked her mate, the love of her life and now he was dying in front of her eyes. Rin watched as he held in arm and kneeled on the ground, she was shocked. "SESSHOMARU!" she cried out as she felt to the ground beside her. Of course it would be a little longer for Sesshomaru to die from the poison because of his immune to poisons but the Fire Lotus always does its job right. Sesshomaru would die. He was now lying on the ground with Rin behind him. She quickly removed the sleeve off his right arm to reveal a long cut. It was turning black fast, she didn't have much time.

Then Rin remembered something; an antidote that she made long ago. She pulled out a small vile of purple liquid and prayed for it to work. "Okay, this is going to sting but it's going to be alright," she was so shaken up to this point it was hard to pour the small amounts of liquid on his cut.

She saw him wince in pain but slow getting better. A large sigh of relief washed over her as the long black cut began to disappear. Sesshomaru was going to live. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru," she whispered as she laid her head on his rising chest.

His hair was sticking to his forehead, as he stroked her damp hair. "You saved me," he whispered.

She laughed at his words. "All in a day's work."

When they both got up, they saw that the shape shifters were quickly retreating from the battle and were now disappearing into the trees. "What happened?" Rin questioned.

Ken then came over, holding up the leaders head. "This guy tried to disguise himself as my grandmother," he shivered. "I never liked that woman."

"You killed him?"

He grinned and nodded."You're welcome." Throwing the creature's head in a pile of bodies and helping the injured inside.

After Sesshomaru brought the deceased guards back, Rin instructed the guards to burn the shape shifters bodies while she found the other half of Dao and placed it in its sheath on her back. The shape shifters that survived were probably going to join Kuro. The summer solstice was only two days away and with the sun appearing on the horizon, Rin wondered if the battles that she was going to face were going to be worse than this one. They only lost two demons tonight so how many were going to die next time? Of course this was only the beginning and now Rin had an idea of what might happen when Kuro attacks and when he does, he will know the reason why you should never anger a phoenix. Especially one that is known as a legend.


	16. Before Sunset

_Chapter 15_

**Before Sunset**

Summer Solstice was only two days away and Rin was started to become nervous but determined at the same time. She was rebellious and independent. Nobody would even go near her on account of being afraid on what he might do. Since the fight with the shape shifters Rin kept her distances from them as well; she needed to concentrate and be ready to fight Kuro to the death. To make it more extreme, she didn't even sleep at all, and was constantly alert and ready for anything. She kept her weapons on her at all time and ate meal separately, only running into Io, Ami, and possibly Ken during the day. Rin didn't even see Sesshomaru on account of him being locked in his study all day and her ignoring his calls. Nothing was going to stop her this time.

Still, something wasn't right. What would happen if she died? Kuro would still go after humans, and Phoenixes would seize to exist; unless Sakura was one and even if she was, she was only an infant and wouldn't know until her thirteenth year. Rin knew by then Kuro would have already wiped out most of the human population. Who would take over for her after she was gone? Then she thought back to Sesshomaru's way of making her immortal. Rin wasn't the least thrilled about living forever on account that humans aren't supposed to have unlimited life but with everything Sesshomaru had gone through to do this for her, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She still didn't even know what the procedure was. Would it make her a monster that she was afraid of being? Of course she knew Sesshomaru was never a monster but what would she be like as a demon? Was it even possible to make a human into a demon? She cringed at the thought of it. Maybe it was just leaving her human but giving her immortal life. _Maybe I should talk to Sesshomaru about it,_ she thought as she stopped swinging Dao around and looked up at his balcony.

It was a hot day for early summer. Even though it was sunset, there was barley a breeze and Rin's hair was sticking to her face like crazy. _Maybe I went too far with training. I need a bath!_

Rin looked back up to her mate's study, she grinned as she saw his silhouette pacing back and forth in the window. After sheathing Dao, Rin decided it was time to take her demon out of his study and spend some time with him before it was too late.

She marched into his study without knocking and just stood there waiting for him to notice her. Jaken was currently following his pacing, holding a pile of scrolls in his hands while Sesshomaru was stuck inside one of them. A second later, he looked up to see Rin leaning on the wall; they locked eyes staying like that for a moment until Rin spoke. "What are you doing?" she asked in a soft, quiet voice.

Jaken glared at her. "What do you think we're doing you silly human!" he grumbled. "We're trying to make you immortal!"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru hollered not moving his eyes from Rin's figure.

Frowning, Rin walking over to where Jaken was currently standing beside Sesshomaru and kicked him hard; making the scrolls in his hands fly across the room. "I wasn't talking to you imp!" Rin said in a harsh voice. "You should keep your mouth shut while I'm this close to destroying you." Smirking as she threatened him with Dao. His eyes widened as he ran off. "That takes care of that problem."

"What do you need Rin," Sesshomaru asked, staying in his stoic state.

"I came to keep you company," she answered sitting on his desk. "Beside, I've been so caught up with my training that I haven't seen you."

Nothing but silence came from the demon as he started to look over another scroll. Rin sighed and got off his desk; getting irritated that she was being ignored. He wasn't still mad, was he? They made up and well….made love that night until the battle of course, where she almost killed him! Was he mad about that? She did safe him after all; maybe that was the reason he was mad! Because Rin saved him after he couldn't suppress the power of the Fire Lotus! But could she blame him? His pride was injured afterwards and seeing Ken holding up the winning trophy wasn't any help. "Sesshomaru," she started, "I know your mad at me but I'm sorry I almost killed you the other day and then ruined you pride. I really didn't know you were behind me! I was looking for the shape shifter and I guess I thought it was you because I saw you battling another one, yards away plus I was so caught up into the battle I didn't see-"

Her words were cut off by a pair of lips on hers. It was Sesshomaru. He held her face in his hands as he continued kissing her. She places her hands on his wishing it would never end. Then he carefully removed her weapons and pushed her against the wall not breaking their passion. Sesshomaru then moved from her lips and started placing butterfly kisses all over her face and neck, taking in her scent on the way. "I was never mad at you, Rin," he whispered in her ear, "I was proud that you, a human, struck me."

She pushed him back to get a look at his face, her mouth inching into a small smile. "You're proud of me?" she muttered.

He nodded, giving her another kiss. "Stay with me tonight," she whispered in between kisses.

Within a second, he had grabbed a hold of her and flashed her into their bedroom where he was now leaning over her. His brilliant gold eyes stared back at her with so much affection, it was impossible to think that this stoic demon used to be nothing but cold and emotionless towards everyone. But towards Rin, he was never completely like that. From the very beginning, she changed him; gave him a reason to care; taught him compassion. She loved this demon to death.

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to slam his lips onto hers while undoing her kimono. It wasn't until they were both tangled within each other's bodies; the air around them smelling like pure love and sex. This was the night that Rin would never forget; a night to be with him forever.

* * *

The morning rays were seeping through the curtains when Rin awoke. This was the last day; the day before it all happened. Rin lifted her naked body from the warm fabrics of the bed and looked towards the window. Beside her a demon was sleeping peacefully, which she had only seen a few times. His long silver hairs fanned out on the pillows; her finger tips touching the long strains and held them playfully in her hands. She would tell him today, that she would become immortal for him.

A loud knock was heard on the other side of the door as Sesshomaru started to stir. "Yes," he mumbled sleepily.

"Milord, the Northern Lord is here to see you. He waiting for you in your study," Ken replied.

The demon sighed, "I'll be right there." Rin giggled as she watched her mate turn and eye her carefully. "How long have you awake?" he asked.

"Long enough," more giggling erupted, "to watch you sleep peacefully."

He sighed and got ready to meet with the Northern Lord. "You know, you are quiet sexy when you sleep," she teased, getting dressed herself.

He ignored her little comment. "Rin you will accompany me in this meeting," he said, making her laughing seize.

"Why?"

There was no answer so she followed him out and into his study where a tall demon about the same height as Sesshomaru was waiting for them. He had orange hair down to his shoulders and golden eyes. He seemed to have long black strips all over his arms and face. "Lord Shin," Sesshomaru announced, "what do we own this pleasure."

The demon smiled wide and shook Sesshomaru's hand. It seemed the demon was more cheerful then Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, it's been a long time my friend. Why haven't you paid the North a visit?"

The dog demon sat at his desk. "I've been busy," he answered simply. "What is it that you came here for?"

The Northern Lord turned to Rin and frowned. "Why is there a human in here?" he asked making Sesshomaru growl low.

"She is none of your concern. Ignore her." Rin rolled her eyes at his answer. "Now, why are you here Shin."

"I'm here to make a proposition," Shin began. "Since Lord Katsu's tragic death his son has taking over the title and has begun to be quiet bothersome. After his father was killed by The Phoenix, he's been….paranoid. From what I know from my spies is that he is planning to take over the west and east by the end of the year and is now trying to find The Phoenix and kill him for revenge. He wants to overthrow you milord and if that happens, were afraid we won't be able to stop him. The boy is more stubborn and stronger than his father."

"You possibly think that a child would be able to overthrow me or even touch The Phoenix" Sesshomaru grinned. "He's foolish to think he can come close to me or The Phoenix in that matter."

"That's why I've come milord. I was thinking if we found The Phoenix first then we can exchange him for the Southern Lands."

"Not interested."

"But milord, everyone in the lands has figured out your weakness. Lord Mizuki has planned on using that weakness on overthrowing you."

"And what weakness would that be?"

Lord Shin averted his eyes towards Rin's direction, who was casually leaning against the wall, and back to Sesshomaru. "You're ward."

_This guy thinks I'm Sesshomaru's ward? Ha! He's going to get one big surprise,_ Rin smirked.

"She is no longer my ward, Lord Shin. She is currently the Lady of the West," Sesshomaru confessed. Lord Shin's black eyes expanded with surprise.

"She's your mate? Lord Sesshomaru, you have mated with a human? I never thought you would do such a thing." Then before he said anything else, Rin had flashed behind him and placed a knife to the demon's throat.

"Thing indeed, Shin," Sesshomaru smirked slightly. "I would like you to meet my mate officially. This is Rin also known as The Phoenix."

Rin breathed on Shin's ear, devilishly grinning. She could feel the demon tense up and freeze at the confession. The Phoenix was right behind him and had him in a grasp that he can never escape. "Awe is the poor Tiger scared that I will kill him?" Rin wined. "You know that it would be so easy to slit your throat right here and now, but I won't; you know why because I like to see my prey squirm under me and suffer. Besides, you still have use to us," she pressed the blade harder, "you can send a letter to the southern bastard and tell him that The Phoenix sends _her _condolences. After Kuro is gone, he better watch his back, as well as yours."

"Rin, let him go," Sesshomaru ordered.

She released her grasp and stepped away. "Kuro? As in that shape shifting hybrid?" Shin exclaimed.

"So you've heard of him. Good, maybe you can help us," Rin replied harshly. "He's supposed to be killing me tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Shin looked at Sesshomaru who kept his emotionless expression at bay. "Milord, I apologise."

"No need," Rin spoke for him. "I've decided to become immortal."

That's when Sesshomaru stood up shocked by her words. "What?"

"You heard me, Sesshomaru. I know there's no time to become immortal now but after Kuro is defeated, make me immortal and I'll make sure that every shape shifter is destroyed."

"You've told me that you will die in this battle!" Sesshomaru hollard. "I was convinced that I would lose you! Explain yourself!"

"That's true I did but that was before Yumi came to me and told me her plan. I just didn't want to tell you. When she comes, I'll do whatever it takes to survive then I'll destroy Kuro forever."

"You're some human," Shin announced standing from his seat.

"I'm no ordinary human; I'm a Phoenix." Rin smirked evilly. "And I'll be the one to finally end Kuro."

"Except Kuro can't be killed," a female voice behind them answered. The three looked towards the door to see a small human woman enter.

"Yumi," Rin muttered.

"Hello Rin, it's good to see you," she bowed.

"Another human? Lord Sesshomaru how many do you have?" Shin asked.

Yumi walked up to the tiger and looked him in the eye. "I am no ordinary human my dear."

"Do you have it?" Rin asked anxious.

Yumi faced Rin. "Yes, I have the mixture you require."

Sesshomaru stepped in. "What mixture is that?"

"It just something that will help Rin," she answered cheerfully, pulling out a small vile of red liquid. "This is wine laced with blood, if you drink this Rin, you will not die. But for it to work, you will need to 'pretend' to be dead, which means that Kuro's curse needs to be broken. Kuro will kill you but you will only be faking death. Does that make any sense?" Rin nodded. "Alright then when Kuro is vulnerable I will put a spell on him to render him immobile. He will then be neutralized and locked up forever."

"What, so Kuro will be alive?" Rin asked.

"Yes, you can't kill an original vampire Rin. It's the only way to stop him and it's the closest thing to death."

"I understand," she said as Yumi placed the small vile in Rin's hands.

"How do we know you aren't sending us into a trap?" Sesshomaru objected.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you would know if I was. I am not. I want to see Kuro gone as much as you; he killed my mother. You don't have to trust me I just want to help."

"I trust you," Rin muttered. Make the two demons shocked. "Sesshomaru," heading to him, "I know you don't trust Yumi but trust me. I believe Yumi is telling the truth. If she was sending us into a trap then she would have done so already," the she faced Yumi with something completely off topic. "Yumi, the nightmares are still not going away. Do you know why?"

Yumi looked at the floor. "I'm afraid that witches aren't causing you those nightmares Rin. Kuro is. He can use mind control and get into peoples head; trust me I've been compelled before. But if you take that, the nightmares will no longer happen."

The red liquid in her hands looked imitating. If she drank this would she live? There was only one way to find out. Opening to top, Rin placed her lips to the vile and drank the liquid. The taste was horrendous but if it helped, she would do anything. "Now we wait," Rin announced. "Shin will you be joining us?"

He bowed to her and Sesshomaru. "I must apologise but I will be returning to the North. I'm sorry."

Then Rin walked up to him. "Just don't forget that I will know every step you take, every breath you make, I will know where you are. We will meet again," she sneered.

Moments after Shin left, Ken came in to lead Yumi to her room; leaving Rin and Sesshomaru alone. "I don't trust her," he announced.

"I do; I believe that anybody that saw their parents get killed would want revenge and Yumi is a strong witch, she can do this," Rin wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And what of the mixture she gave you? What if it doesn't work?"

"Then I guess I'll stay dead," she grinned, "but I think it will work. I feel different already."

"If it doesn't; I'll kill her and every single other witch. But I shall be by your side always."

Rin got on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips. "Always protective."

"You're my mate. I want to be."

The sun was now setting slowly over the hills. An orange glow lit up the sky making everything seem so warm. Rin smiled and closed her eyes; soaking in everything. She was prepared to die just in case the mixture didn't work but she didn't want to tell Sesshomaru that. Strong arms were suddenly around her waist as she looked up to see Sesshomaru watching the sunset. "It's beautiful isn't it," Rin said.

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru," she turned in his hold, "do you think it's too late to take Sakura back?"

"I sent Ken the other day to check on her. He told me that the family was welcoming her and seemed to love her dearly."

Rin's eyes turned sad. "I see. I want to at least visit her."

He kissed her temple. "Of course."

There little moment was suddenly interrupted by the squawking of the imp they called Jaken. "I'm going to kill him one day," Rin confessed quietly.

The imp ran out of the study and onto the balcony, panting hard. "Milord, we have a problem!"

"What is it?"

"It's Ami milord. She's gone!"

Rin stepped forward. "What do you mean she's gone," she threatened.

"I mean she's disappeared, gone, not in castle! I don't know; Ken is freaking out!"

The three rushed down to the foyer were the staff was chattering between themselves wondering where Ami went. Ken however was talking to Yoshi about a search party since he couldn't smell her tracks. Then Rin and Sesshomaru came in. "Ken, are you alright?" Rin asked.

"No, my mate is missing!" he snapped.

"When did you see her last?"

"This afternoon. Right before Yumi came."

They faced Yumi. She shrugged, "I don't know who Ami is; I have no idea where she would have gone."

Just then, the main castle doors opened to see Takashi running in. "Lady Rin!" he ran up to her. "An urgent message for you milady." Rin ignored the titles and opened the scroll. She found it strange that she would get a message, but when she opened it she knew it was too good to be true. The letter was from Kuro.

_Dear Lady Rin of the West._

_Yes, I know who you are. I have for some time now and tonight will be the night we finally meet. However before we do I have a few rules. First, no weapons, I don't want a blood bath. Second, come alone. I will know if you're hiding an army. And third, to make sure you follow those two rules, I have kidnapped your little dog friend. Don't worry she's in good hands but if you disobey me Rin, I will kill Ami and send her head to Ken. Come to the large clearing outside the boarders of the palace before midnight. I look forward to meeting you._

_Sincerely_

_-Lord Kuro_

She dropped the scroll on the ground as her blood boiled. They had kidnapped Ami and were to kill her if Rin didn't follow his rules. Her expression remained emotionless as she turned to Ken. "I'm sorry Ken," she picked up the scroll and placed it in his hands. Ken read every word carefully and when he saw Ami's name his eyes flashed red. "I will save her," Rin said before Ken got too far.

"Rin, you will not go into battle by yourself. Not without me," Sesshomaru said.

"Of course I'm not," she looked at him with determined eyes then walked towards the stairs. She looked out into the large group of demons. "Silence!" she yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Tonight is the night that Kuro will be gone forever. I have taken a mixture that will save me from death. But for this night to go as planned, I will need as many of you as I can. We will hide in the forest without Kuro knowing," Rin turned to Yumi, "Yumi? Are you able to hide demons?"

Yumi nodded at her.

"Yumi is a powerful witch who will help us defeat the enemy. Kuro thinks that because he has Ami, he can tell us what to do. He doesn't know that Ami is a powerful demon as well and will fight back. For this to work I can't be protected; Kuro has to kill me for this plan to be complete. Can you do this?" everybody hollered back at her question. "Then let's kill some shape shifters!"

Rin looked around the crowd and locked eyes with Sesshomaru. "It's time."

* * *

**I'm not that happy with this chapter but at least it's something. **

**So...review anyone?**

_**Reviews from last chapter (I should start doing these)**_

**icegirljenni:****_I think she's just afraid of not being able to handle herself. But I totally agree with you, I'm kinda disappointed in her as well. Thanks so much for your reviews! They help so much! XD_**

**Taraah36: **_**Yes, I totally agree! Never interrupt a demon and his mate especially if the mate is a Phoenix. You never want to get into a Phoenix bad books. haha Thanks so much for your constant reviews! **_

**Caloola: **_**You caught that! I knew someone was going too! But it was out in the open so I guess everyone would have but at least someone told me. Thanks oodles for your review!**_

**NekoxUsa: **_**I remember when I thought up that scene months ago and was like "OMG what are you thinking!" hahaha thanks for the review.**_

**crazysexybitch: **_**I'm glad you have interest on what will happen with Sakura! I'm currently thinking of something right now but I'm still 50/50 on it. Don't worry, you'll see her again. Thanks for the review!**_

**Dragonsx: **_** My thoughts exactly! I needed to do something to save him. I'm glad she did it before it was too late! **_


	17. Last Phoenix Standing

_Chapter 16_

**Last Phoenix Standing**

The large, full moon opened the night sky with light as the group of demons trailed in the dark forest. At least the forest was light enough for Rin. It was only a few kilometers away from the clearing when the large group stopped. She would go alone for now until the signal was detected. Yumi was able to keep the demonic aura low enough for the witches and Kuro not to sense it. This was all part of the attack. "Alright," Rin turned to the group, "This is where I go alone and when I say the signal, that's when we start ending this."

"Rin," Yumi called out, "are you sure you don't want you're weapons?" She was the one that was carrying Dao and her daggers.

"Yes, keep them for now." Rin pulled out a small knife from her kimono. "This was my fathers and it's what I'm going to kill Kuro with." Then she placed it back. "Thank you, Yumi," giving the witch a small smile, "for everything."

The human then walked up to the dog demon that was currently on the edge. She touched his cheek carefully as his red orbs stared back at her. "We're going to get her back, Ken," she reassured him. "Besides, she's strong. I know Ami won't give up that easily." Then she wrapped her small arms around his waist feeling him tense up. "Thank you for being my friend."

He responded by wrapping his arms around her as well. "It sounds like you're saying good bye," he whispered. She shrugged and let go heading over to her demon.

The two walked ahead a bit until Rin stopped and faced him. "Sesshomaru," she smiled, shaking her head speechless.

"Don't say anything Rin," he cupped her face with both hands. "You're the only one that I will ever trust and care about." He leaned down and kissed her.

After they parted and locked eyes. "Whatever happens, I will always love you. Don't forget that Sesshomaru," Rin gave him a small kiss. His golden pair glowed in the dark; Rin always loved his eyes, and his hair, and everything about him. She rubbed his demonic marking on his face softly. "It'll be alright," she whispered. She let him go and back away from him, and then Rin ran towards the clearing that held her fate.

Sesshomaru saw her run off; he motioned the small army to start following him through the woods after Rin, it was time to kill the vermin that destroyed Rin's life.

The clearing was now within Rin's sight as she slowly made her way to it. She could already see several dozen figures standing on the opposite side of the field. Some of them were hidden by cloaks while others looked either human or demon. The thing was that Rin couldn't tell if they were real humans and demons or shape shifters disguised as such. She knew Kuro had witches so the humans could've been the large number of woman he had in his possession plus they would be there to hide the demonic aura from even her. In that case, Rin was completely blind. Before she entered the clearing, her eyes narrowed on a specific figure in the middle. He wore a black cloak and saw he was surrounded by at least five witches. Then Rin recognized the figure as the cloaked stranger she talked to in the city. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _Rin breathed walking into the clearing.

Right away, everyone turned their attention to Rin as Kuro stepped forward; his face hidden. "Ah, so you have arrived Lady Rin," he bowed. "We finally meet, I am Lord Kuro."

Rin didn't move an inch as she began to speak. "Well I'm here, let's get this over with," she sneered.

Kuro then held up a hand and motioned someone over. Right behind Kuro was two witches holding Ami in a grasp. She had a rag over her mouth and looked weak. "Ami, look, you're little Phoenix friend as come to save you," Kuro taunted. "Too bad neither of you can be saved."

"Let her go! You got me. What else do you want? Kill me and let her go!" Rin demanded.

A chuckled was heard from the cloaked man. "We are in no rush my dear. Let us talk a while first," he told her, his voice calm and deep. "You should know what I look like. It wouldn't be fair to not look into your killer's eyes while you're dying." Long clawed hands lifted the cloak to reveal a face of a monster. Kuro looked just like a shape shifter but was somehow different. He had red eyes instead of yellow and his fangs seemed sharper. "Lady Rin, you must know that I am an Original vampire, which means I was created by witches."

"What's your point," she asked in a monotone voice.

"You cannot kill me." Kuro slowly started to walk towards her. Rin didn't flinch when he was only inches away from her, breathing in her scent. "You smell really good Lady Rin. Your mate must lose control a lot," he whispered in her ear. "It's a good thing you're daughter isn't a phoenix or this curse wouldn't be broken. Or would it be? She isn't a Phoenix, is she?" he laughed. "There is always a chance she is."

Rin's eyes widened at his words, not because she wasn't a phoenix but because there was a possibility he knew where she was. "You leave her alone," she growled.

"Or what?" he walked a few feet away from her. "When I kill you and I'm still like this, I will get my soldiers to kill her. They're there already, waiting for the signal to tell them that curse didn't break." He breathed. "You didn't think I wouldn't know where you took her? I'm no fool Lady Rin; I know all you're little secrets. By the way, how are you sleeping now of days? Have the nightmares stopped?" he laughed.

She clenched her teeth, resisting the urge not to pounce on Kuro and kill him.

"Milord," a female called out behind him, "it is time."

He smirked evilly. "Excellent." His red eyes glared at Rin as he started to walk forward. Rin tried to move but felt as if she was stuck and couldn't control her body.

"What the hell?" Rin said.

"Try as you might, but my witches have put a spell on you to make sure you don't squirm," Kuro announced his face only inches from her. "So the last Phoenix has come to die. How dramatic!"

The human's eyes fell to the grass as she began to laugh. "Don't be so sure," she lifted her head with a grin drawn on her face. "You see Kuro; I've been around awhile to know that you should always have a plan B." Rin then reached in her kimono sleeve and pulled out her father's silver dagger, stabbing Kuro in the chest.

The hybrid hollered as he staggered backwards. It was time. "NOW!" Rin yelled. Right on cue, over a dozen demons then walked out of the bush and into the clearing. "Rule number one, Kuro. Never get a Phoenix angry because it might come and bit you back. I would like you to meet my family," she introduced.

A loud laugh erupted from Kuro's chest, making Rin frown and stop. "My dear Phoenix, I don't think you've realized what you've done. I have witches behind me who can easily stop these demons and kill them in a second."

"Well she has one too!" a human female stepped out of the crowed and came up beside Rin.

Kuro held his arms out. "Yumi! I've been worried about you," he held his hand out to her, "come, you're sisters are waiting."

Yumi eyed the monster. "No, I'm not here to kill Rin." Kuro frowned at her answer.

"Yumi, get over her now!" a woman behind Kuro said.

"No! Don't you see Eari! This monster killed mom! He deserves to die!"

Kuro laughed. "Too bad I can't be killed."

"Not yet! You will pay for killing my mother and for thinking we would ever follow your rules." Yumi then quickly handed Dao off to Rin who yelled 'now'. The battle had begun.

Right away Rin didn't hesitate to pulled Dao out and head straight for Kuro. Meanwhile, Ken had run towards his mate who was still in the arms of the witches and Sesshomaru had started to fight off as many demons as possible with his poison claw. He cursed that he couldn't use Bakusaiga because if he did, there was a chance that he would hit one of his own or worse; Rin.

Kuro was fast as dodging as Rin growled at every swing she made. Yumi was also helping by saying spells to slow Kuro down. She couldn't use pain infliction on him since he was an original and would never work.

Sweat hung to Rin's face as she used her skills to hit Kuro. He was faster than she anticipated and wouldn't even come close to hit him. He chuckled at her fetal attempts. "Give up Phoenix, you will never win."

"Shut up!" Rin growled swinging half of Dao toward him.

Kuro sighed. "I don't think you realized that you've already lost. My witches here are ready to destroy your demons."

Moments later, Rin and Yumi started to hear low cries around them. The demons were falling on the ground, holding their heads in pain. Rin looked at one of witches who had a cold, hard stare on the demons. Rin cursed at not noticing this before, but this wouldn't slow her down. So she raised Dao over her head and prepared to bring it down on Kuro. Before she got a chance, Kuro stopped her. "You wouldn't want your mate to die, would you?" he pointed to the dog lord who was currently on his knees struggling to stand. The pain in his head was unbearable.

"Sesshomaru," Rin murmured, looking at him. She looked back at Kuro then back at him. Kuro laughed again at her worried actions.

"Now you see that you cannot win," he said. She looked back up at the hybrid but her focus then changed from something behind him.

Ami.

Who was currently looking really angry. Her eyes were glowing red as a low warning growl was erupting from her throat. Rin devilishly smiled. "I wouldn't be so sure." That made Kuro look behind him to see two witches now lying on the ground with pools of blood around them and Ami who was now transforming. Ken, who still was holding his head with pain tried to call out to Ami but she was too far gone. The rest of the witches stopped their pain infliction on the demons and focused their energy on the transforming dog demon.

It was too late though because growling twenty feet above was a large black fur dog.

The red eyes piercing at it's victims below, Rin stepped back as the large dog released a loud roar into the sky. That's when Sesshomaru pulled out Bakusaiga and aimed it at the group of witches trying to bring Ami down. Rin watched the show as well as Kuro but a second later he turned his focus back on her and hissed angrily. He still had a handful of witches right behind him. The army of shape shifters were now after Ami and the rest of demons as well as Yumi.

Rin's attention moved back to Kuro who was now targeting her with his claws. She was able to block every one with Dao, stepping backwards with every move. When she found a chance to hit him she stabbed Kuro hard with the blade in her right hand, into his chest. He screamed in pain stepping backwards. Rin thought she had done it but when Kuro pulled it out and threw it far to his left, Rin knew it wasn't over. "I told you before, you can't kill me," Kuro hissed.

Panic had started to settle in as Rin realized that Dao wouldn't kill the hybrid. _Maybe I can cut off his head!_ She thought as she started to swing Dao a little above her. Kuro knew of her little plan and when Dao came back, he stopped it with his hand and yanked it out of her grasp, throwing it aside as well. Rin's eyes widened, she only had her father's silver dagger left. Blood boiled inside her, her breathing became hard. Kuro chuckled, "looks like you've lost."

Then Rin quickly pulled out the dagger and slashed Kuro's face, but seconds later the gash has healed. Kuro grabbed Rin by the throat, making her drop the dagger. She struggled to get free, trying to claw at his hand on her neck. Moments later, he threw her hard against a tree. Her eye sight began to get blurry as she felt something wet on the back of her head. When she drew her hand back, a red color had stained her skin. Rin could see that Kuro had picked up her father's dagger and started to walk towards her. She didn't know where Sesshomaru or the others were but she silently prayed that they would come and see this. It was for the best and was meant to happen. Then right in front of her Kuro had kneeled down holding the dagger in her hand. "Are you ready my dear?" he asked, grabbing her chin.

"Go to hell," she hissed.

Rin didn't know what happened next but seconds later she heard Kuro chuckle then felt sharp pain in her chest. Then everything went black.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped at his attack on the shape shifters when he smelt something in the air. Rin's blood. His heart picked up as he began to panic. How could he be so stupid to leave Rin while he went to chase the shape shifters? He rushed back into the clearing to see Rin laying at the base of a tree and Kuro standing over her. The demon's eyes pulsed red as he moved forward towards the hybrid. Kuro turned right away and smiled at the lord. "It's done," Kuro announced. Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to gold as he watch Kuro change into a human man. "It feels so good to be back again."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the monster then moved towards the body under the tree. "Sesshomaru, I want to thank you for letting me kill your mate," Kuro smirked, "but it seems that our time is over. I bid you farewell. We will meet again, I hope."

Before Sesshomaru could even inch forward to attack him Kuro was gone. He ran over to his mate to see a silver dagger plunged into her chest. Her eyes were close and when he pulled out the dagger and listened to see if she was breathing, she wasn't. Sesshomaru let out a huge roar of frustration and gilt while he held Rin in his arms. She was dead.

* * *

**Oh goodness, please don't hate me! *hides in closet from mad fans* There still one more chapter after this.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love feedback!**

_**Thank you icegirljenni, Caloola, Taraah36, crazysexybitch, Dragonsx, NekoxUsa, KewlFoxyKatt for reviewing last chapter!**_


	18. In My Time of Dying

_Chapter 17_

**In My Time of Dying**

It was still dark when everyone returned to the castle, with Rin in the arms of Sesshomaru. Her blood stained her kimono and the scent of death was all over her. Sesshomaru didn't say a thing when the demons came back telling him that the shape shifters and witches had disappeared with Yumi. His cold emotionless expression was all that they saw when they were walking back to the palace. Once they entered, Rin was placed on the couch as Ami started tending to her wounds. The demon lord growled at her, warning her to not touch Rin. Seconds later he left without a word; leaving the castle staff in the room surrounding Rin's body.

Ami's eyes filled with tears as her mate held her close. "I can't believe she's gone," she whispered.

The room was only filled with silence, to mourn the Lady of the West's death. Her face was calm and serene; it looked as if she was merely sleeping but as much as everyone in the castle wished she was, the smell coming off Rin's body was overwhelming. She was starting to decompose and the stab wound smelled of an infection. No one dared to come close to her body because of Sesshomaru's warnings.

"Shouldn't we at least give her a proper burial?" Io pointed out.

Ken shook his head in disagreement. "The best thing to do is wait until Lord Sesshomaru comes back with instructions."

Ami covered her mouth as wave of tears ran over her eyes. "Oh Rin!"

Because of the rotting smell, the room slowly cleared leaving Ken and Ami alone with the body. Ami felt nauseous from the stench and Ken just kept a calm emotionless face. "Come Ami, we must leave," Ken motioned her to the door. The demoness kept sobbing into her mate's chest as they left the room with Rin's lifeless body still inside.

* * *

Yumi's brain was pounding against her skull when she awoke in a dark room. The last thing she could remember was Eari calling her name and being hit over the head with something, and then everything went black. Her vision blurred of the surroundings but she knew she was in Kuro's castle. She got up slowly, ignoring the sharp pain in her right leg and headed to the door. _Wait, what happened to Rin? _She thought. _Oh no! I was supposed to be there when the curse was broken! Damn it Eari, why did you have to do this? _It was too late now.

She sat against the wall frustrated at her mistake. _Now how are we going to kill him? _Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Kuro walking in with Eari by his side.

Kuro's form was currently human but she knew his disguise couldn't fool her. She remained in a stoic form as Kuro walked towards her. "What do you have to say for yourself, Yumi?"

"You suck, dickhead," she spat at him. He fiercely grabbed her wrist and pulled her up bringing his face close.

"I knew of your little plan. You dare try and kill me, Yumi? Do you the consequences of betraying me?" he yelled.

She smirked. "Try all you want," she sneered. "I'm not afraid of you."

He laughed at her, letting her fall to the ground. "You should be afraid of me," he turned to Eari. "Bring her to the dungeons when you're though with her," leaving the room quickly to tell the watchers outside the room to fetch the guards.

Yumi weakly got up and stared at Eari with hatred. Eari then kneeled down to her sister with an unknown expression drawn on her face. "Why?" she asked simply.

"Because he killed our mother," Yumi coughed.

"But he also saved us," Eari objected. "Yumi, if it wasn't for him we would be dead."

"Better that then serve him. Look around Eari, all he had done is cause chaos in the lands. Don't you want to do something?"

"Of course," her eyes turned sad, "but we can't. We are in debt to him, Yumi. Remember when the villagers found out about us and sore to kill us? Kuro was there before it happened and it's because of him we are alive."

"Now he can't be stopped and it's your entire fault. I was going to neutralize him Eari; entomb him forever," she explained. "But then you stopped me and I don't think I can ever forgive you."

"You don't have to forgive me sister, just come back to us."

Yumi's blood boiled with anger. "No, I'd rather die than serve under someone like him."

The witch sighed. "Then you have given me no choice," she placed her fingers over Yumi's forehead and cheeks, then started to chant a few words. Yumi screamed in pain as she felt her energy decrease. Then seconds later it was over, Yumi was panting on the ground hard while Eari stood up. "That is for betraying me sister. You don't deserve to use magic. So I have taken it away until seemed fit."

Yumi's hair fell over her face; she laughed at her sisters actions. "You can't win Eari," she looked at her sister.

"And why not? The Phoenix is dead, we have already won."

The girl smirked evilly. "You think she's dead, you're wrong."

Eari looked at her sister confused by her words. "What are you talking about?" she was afraid of hearing the answer.

More laughs erupted from Yumi. "You're not the only one mother ever taught powerful magic to." Eari's eyed widened at her words, there was no way her little sister was that powerful.

"What did you do Yumi?" she demanded.

"I created one," she smiled at her older sister. "She's currently in transition."

Eari clenched her teeth. "Do you have any idea what you have done?!" she hollered, making sure not to speak to loudly because of Kuro.

"You should be more quiet, Eari. The walls have ears," Yumi laughed.

"Why?"

"For every body's sake. To make sure that shape shifters don't take over the lands."

"But making her an original, she'll be impossible to kill! Kuro won't be happy."

"Then don't tell him," Yumi said softly. "Help me Eari."

The witch turned away. "I can't," she paused, "but I won't tell Kuro." Yumi smiled at this.

Then the door slammed open with Kuro and two guards standing at the door way. "Is it done Eari?" he asked.

"Yes master, I have taken her powers as you asked," Eari answered looked at her sister with apologetic eyes. Yumi nodded at her in response. They were lucky Kuro didn't hear their conversation.

A laugh erupted from Yumi getting everyone in the room to look at her. Kuro motioned the two guards to take her by the arms. The shape shifters grabbed her and dragged her out of the room, heading for the dungeons. "You can't win Kuro!" she cried. "The fun is just beginning!"

* * *

Death.

It was nothing new to Rin. She had gone through it twice and both time been brought back by Sesshomaru, this time however, that wasn't going to happen. This was the end, it was fate. She remembers the pain of her father's dagger piercing her heart, it was like her father was there when it happened, telling her it was okay to let go. Being a good daughter she listened and left with him. She felt herself leave her body and the world behind.

The first and second time she died, she can recall her family being right there, her mother holding out her hand to motion Rin to take it. Every time, before Rin could take it, a male voice would be calling her to return to him. She knew it was Sesshomaru, trying to bring her back. This time wouldn't be the same as before, she would take her mother's hand and follow her family into nothingness.

When Rin let the dark take her; she felt as if she was free. Free from all the hate and pain that torment her all these years. Was her time on earth finally over? In that moment she saw her family; her mother holding out her hand to her daughter. Rin looked at the three and never noticed that her older brother, Ryo wasn't among them. She trying to ask where he was but her parents only smiled and nodded their heads to get her to come. Her family had been waiting for her, how could she refuse a third time? She looked back towards the direction she came from. Ken, Ami, and everyone in the castle had been so kind to her, even though she was a demon slayer. Her old friend Jaken who had been there for her since she was eight, her daughter Sakura, whom she would never see grow up into a beautiful woman, and of course, the love of her life, Sesshomaru, who had plead her not to die. _I'm sorry Sesshomaru. _

A small tear escaping her eye as she reached out towards her mother's hand; they were only inches from each other's fingers when Rin stopped. A small voice had erupted her thoughts, telling her to wait. This voice was not Sesshomaru but her own, screaming at her to turn back. Rin was confused by this and looked at her mother's concerned eyes then she looked back to the small light behind her. It was calling to her, pulling her to it. Was someone bringing her back? Did Sesshomaru find a way to revive her a third time? Her mind told her not to return to the living while her heart told her to go. Should she follow her heart? Rin looked at her mother with sorry eyes, shaking her head. Then her parents frowned and disappeared.

Rin turned towards the light at it started to grow bigger. The small voice in her head was now yelling at her to open her eyes. Rin walked to the light only to explode around her, she shield her eye from the blinding light, then a second later it went dark.

The voice inside her was now telling her it was alright to wake up. Then she felt an urged to take a deep breath and open her eyes to her surroundings. Regardless where she was, Rin listened to it.

In that moment, Rin's eyes opened wide as she gasped out for air, awaking her into a new life.

-End of Part 1-

* * *

_**Author Acknowledgement (Please read): Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, favorites, follows, etc. without you all this story wouldn't be possible. The thing is that this adventure its not over! I have also thought it over and decided to leave all the parts together as one long story! Wooooooohooooo. So continue reading guys! Part 2 starts next chapter!**_

_**Again thank you all and don't forget to post a review! **_


	19. The Awakening

**please don't hate me this was a last minute decision! This is the continuation of the Legend of the Phoenix. I have decided to keep the parts together as one long story! Its just easier for me and for you guys! :) This would have been the first chapter of Immortal Blood. **

_Chapter 18_

**The Awakening**

**June 20, 1554 Japan**

"Mommy," seven year old Rin called out, holding up a small fish she caught in the river, "look, I did it!" She was very happy and was jumping up and down in the water while her family was clapping at her achievement.

"Well done Rinny!" her mother responded. "Now bring it over here so we can cook it."

Her older brother, Ryo and herself hopped out of the river and dried off. The beautiful spring day was perfect for a family outing. This was their tradition; every year, the day before the summer solstices, they would come out to the river and spend all day fishing, swimming, playing games, and just enjoying each other's company. Rin loved it. Spending time with her family was her favorite thing to do; even her two-year-old brother seemed to like it.

This year her father taught her how to cook fish on the fire; Rin learned very quickly and was excited to use her skills to help her mother cook dinner for the family. Overall, the best part of the family outing was when Rin watch her twelve year old brother and her father train with katana blades. Her brother's birthday was only a month away and that was the time when he would start officially training to be a Phoenix but since he was the headman's son, he started training when he was eleven. Rin was nervous to start training. It looked hard but she knew with her family by her side, she would be fine. First things first, the parents needed to know if Rin and Ryo were Phoenixes. It was too early for baby Riku to know. The signs would usually start coming out when they're around 10-11 years of age. The kids would start having this weird feeling of being watched, which scared Rin to bits but her parents said that all the kids go through it. Ryo was different; he was already twelve and didn't have any signs of being a Phoenix which made his father a little concerned. But they pressed on the day, enjoying the last spring afternoon.

That night the parents had taken Rin and Riku back to their house in their arms while Ryo trailed behind. It had been a long day and everyone was tired, so they all fell asleep thinking of a new day tomorrow.

It was the loud scream that awoke Rin from her slumber. The shriek ran throughout the village as more and more screams followed. Her parents were already awake with Ryo by their side. "What's going on?" she asked, rubbing her eyes from sleep. Rin watched as her father take out his weapons and armor. "Daddy? What's wrong?"

"We must hide the children," he said to her mother, who was holding crying Riku in her arms.

Rin didn't know what was happening, she could see bright orange and red lights outside and villagers crying out for help. This was a village of Phoenixes, what's was happening? Ryo had holding Rin protectively as their mother pushed them into the small hidden cupboard in the wall. She was about to hand them Riku when Rin's father cried out in pain. Her mother quickly closed the door, leaving Rin and Ryo in the dark. Rin was wondering what would happen to Riku and her mother. Through the cracks in the door, Rin got a clear picture of what was going on. Her father and mother's backs were facing their way while five strangers were smirking and walking towards them. From what Rin saw, they were bandits. Riku kept crying, irritating the bandits as they moved closer. "Leave before you die!" her father warned, holding up his sword. Rin narrowed her eyes to see that it was the sword that he used to slay shape shifters. Were these guys even human?

Then she saw it, one of the bandits change; his disgusting green figure staring right in her face. Rin's breathing hitched as they got closer and closer to her parents. Her mother backed up to the wall to make room for the two to battle. It was five against one. Rin watched in terror as her father struggled to block the attacks, then seconds later Rin saw her father freeze, hitting the floor with a thump. Her Mom screamed as Riku cried harder, the shape shifters moved to where the mother and child were. Rin glanced at her father to see his eyes wide open and his throat slashed. She didn't know what happened next but everything went silent. No cries were heard from Riku or her mother, she felt Ryo holding her tighter as she saw her mother's throat being cut and blood pouring out, then she fell to the ground with Riku's body still in her arms and his head a few feet away.

Rin tried to scream but nothing came out, her heart beat was racing a million miles an hour and all she could do was stare at the dead bloody bodies on the ground. Ryo had finally shielded her eyes from the gory scene, trying to think of a plan. The bandits had finally left, leaving Rin and Ryo alone. Rin's expression was stoic, she froze still and didn't move a muscle; she was in shock. Ryo opened the small door and dragged Rin out. They passed their dead brother and parent's bodies and headed outside.

Once outside, they saw sparks flying into the night sky lighting up the area. Houses in the village were ablaze with woman and children screaming among them. Ryo held onto Rin's hand as they ran towards the village. Rin glanced at the burning village and saw many of the green monsters killing and eating the villagers, the Phoenixes trying to stop them in the process. The little girl struggled to keep up with her older brother. Soon they were both in the forest; an area they came often to play hide-and-go-seek. They found a tree with a hollow hole as Ryo placed Rin inside. "Stay here until I come back," he said looking into her terrified eyes.

She quickly grasped his arm before he left trying to tell him not to go but nothing came out of her mouth, so she just looked at him. He pulled his arms away. "I'll be right back Rin," he smiled, "I promise." Then he ran off into the direction of the village.

Rin shivered and closed her eyes waiting for her brother to come back for her. It felt like she had been there for hours, then she heard noises in the distance. She thought it was Ryo coming back, so she hopped out of the tree and walked in the direction of the sound. But she was badly mistaken when she ran into a group of shape shifting bandits. She gasped as they looked at the small child, their mouths pulling up into a smile. "Looks like we missed one boys!" one of them called out. They started coming closer to her.

In her eyes, Rin could see the true form of these creatures, making her more scared. They noticed this and looked at each other before looking back at Rin. "Well, well, well you're a bit young to be a Phoenix, aren't you?" Sharp teeth showing through their smiles.

Rin backed up a few feet only to end up tripping over a root. She crawled on her hands and legs backwards until she hit a tree. The bandits were coming closer; Rin couldn't cry, she couldn't scream, she couldn't move. All she could do was wait until it was over and she'd be dead. Laughs erupted from the creature's throats as one of them was over her, ready to slice Rin into pieces. She closed her eyes waiting for the sharp pain then darkness, but it never came. She heard muffling sounds and small gurgling noises but that was it.

After a minute, she opened her eyes to see the group of shape shifters on the ground with red markings on their bodies and on the grass around them. Rin looked around for the culprit only to lock eyes with a pair of red glowing ones. The figure was tall and in the firelight, she could see long silver hair trailing behind it. It had a long fur boa on hanging off the right shoulder and a low growling sound was heard from the mouth. Rin knew it was a demon. She had never seen a demon in real life before but she had heard stories that they were ferocious beasts that feed on humans; the same descriptions as a shape shifter.

She didn't stick to stay around to see what would happen, so she ran into the forest and didn't look back. Rin had no idea how long she had been running for but she knew she just had to keep going. Her feet had begun to blister and cuts and bruises had formed on her legs from falling on the ground.

Everything had happened in one night, she had witnessed her parents and little brother being murdered, she lost her brother and was thinking he was probably dead, and had seen shape shifters true form and a demon all in the same night. Plus had seen so much bloodshed that she went into shock multiple times and had stopped talking. It was too much for a seven year old girl.

The sun had finally broken over the sky telling Rin it was a new day. Too bad she didn't even notice. The little girl had run the whole night and was struggling to stay awake. She stumbled over a rocky shoreline near a stream, her throat dry and eyes red and after a long night, her legs finally gave out under her as she fell to the ground. After that, everything went black.

* * *

**June 21, 1565 Western Lands, Japan**

Rin's eyes adjusted to the light in the large room. She was back in the Western castle and lying on the couch. She got up slowly, her head pounding against her skull in the process. _What the hell happened to me? _ The last thing she remembered was the sharp piercing pain when Kuro stabbed her in the chest with her father's dagger. Nobody was present in the room, telling Rin they were all out in the halls. She didn't even know what time it was. Then she noticed something was off, she looked down at her chest to see if Ami had stitched up her wound but when Rin looked, there was nothing. No wound, no scar, nothing but pale skin.

Something else was off as well, everything around her seemed different; her senses seemed enhanced somehow. Her mind felt very off and couldn't focus on one simple thing, it was still screaming at her. She got up onto her feet and got her bearings, her hearing was too different, she could hear talking out in the halls; multiple people chatting away making her head hurt more. Then she smelt it, something she had smelled before but this time the scent was not the same, like it was calling to her, trying to get her attention. Whatever it was, Rin wanted it bad and she couldn't even control herself as she headed towards it.

When she entered the halls she didn't know that two dog demons were staring right in her direction. "RIN!?" a female shriek called out. Rin turned to see Ami and Ken's eye wide with disbelieve. Ami rushed up to her and crushed her in a big hug. "You're alive!" She let go. "But how?"

Rin shook her head wondering what she was talking about. "Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You got stabbed by Kuro, Rin," Ken answered. "You were dead."

More pain erupted from Rin's head, she held it carefully. "I died?" She looked up at the two demons. "So I did."

"Look Rin maybe you should go lie down," Ami started.

Rin could hear more sounds and chattering from the other demons in the castle. Too much for her brain. "Can you shut up for one second," Rin snapped, holding the bridge of her nose. "My head hurts." Her mind felt so fuzzy, it was hard to focus on even talking. She just needed quiet for now. "Where's Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"He left the moment he brought you back here," Ken answered. "He's a wreck right now Rin. When you died he started to shut down."

Rin nodded her head. "And my weapons?"

"Up in the study."

Without thinking, Rin ran up to Sesshomaru's study. The smell was stronger now and she was struggling to not attack Ken and Ami. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She could even smell the scent on demons, something she could never do before.

Sliding through Sesshomaru's door, her eyes found Dao Blades and her other weapons on his desk. She walked to them eyeing one specific weapon on the table, her Father's dagger. The same dagger that killed her. She was about to pick it up when a sound of a loud crash rang throughout the castle. In that moment, the shoji doors were opened to the study to see a tall dog demon standing there. His eye's widened while Rin didn't move. No doubt he would be mad at her, so with her head still pounding, Rin waited for the yelling. It never came and was replaced by a deep embrace by Sesshomaru.

Rin sank in his chest, closing her eyes. "Sesshomaru," she whispered.

"Rin, I thought you were dead," he voice sounded shaky.

"I was," she answered, tears forming in her eyes. She rested her head on his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. His smell was intoxicating. Then something inside told her to do something; bite into his neck. Why? She didn't know, but she knew she had to try. When her mouth was only millimetres away from the point, Rin finally realized what she was doing. "No!" she pushed away from him, stepping a few feet away.

It was still on her mind; the salty, delicious smell. There had to be something to take it off her mind. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru to see a confused look. "I'm hungry," she muttered.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hungry? Rin you just came back to life."

"Yeah, but I'm starving," she quickly answered back walking passes him. The smell was definitely stronger in the hallways more than anything. But she tried to ignore it and press on into the kitchen. Once there, she started eating anything that she could get her hands on. It was working, a little and the smell started to fade, kind of. But it was still on her mind.

Sesshomaru finally walked in to see Rin sitting on the floor eating dried fish. He kneeled beside her and watched her. "Rin," the girl looked up to him, "are you feeling alright?"

Rin shook her head. "No," her voice cracking, "I don't feel good. I hurt."

"That is to be expected, you were dead for some time."

She slammed her fish on the floor. "CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP!" she hollered, holding her head between her legs. "My head hurts like hell and the smell….."

"Smell?"

She stood up on her feet. "The smell, the same smell I've smelt for the past hour."

The urged was back. Rin needed to get out of here, she was afraid if she didn't something bad would happen and she would hurt someone. "I need to get out of here," she muttered, running out of the room. She would run away, it was the only option of escaping the delicious aroma.

So ignoring everyone's calls to her, Rin ran out the castle door and into the morning light. Rin hissed in pain as she felt the sun spark her skin. Her eyes started to burn from it, and she had to try and shield the rays away from her. Finally, she reached the gates and rushed out of them and into the large field. She kept running, feeling weak from the sun and her head pounding against her skull.

When Rin entered the forest she was relieved by the shade but a second later something hit her over the head hard, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you icegirljenni, Caloola, Dragonsx, crazysexybitch, Taraah36, NekoxUsa, kiti4life for reviewing!**


	20. The End of Mortality

_Chapter 19_

**The End of Mortality**

The darkness was upon Rin when she awoke. Her head was pounding even more and her throat was dry as hell. What happened to her? The last thing she could remember was running from the western castle in raw daylight, entering the shady forest, then nothing. She can also remember someone hitting her over the head with something. Either way, where ever she was she needed to get out of there fast.

Rin opened her eyes, trying to sit up. Her body felt weak and her mind was now screaming the liquid that had been on her mind since she woke up.

Blood.

Her mind was telling her she needed to feed before it was too late. Rin didn't know what that meant but all she knew if she didn't get some blood in her, something bad would happen.

Rin was finally able to sit up against a wooden wall. It seemed like she was inside a wooden box. She could feel cold dirt in between her fingers and her left side thick wooden bars kept her lock inside this small prison. Where was she?

"Hey," a male voice called from beyond the bars. Rin peered out too see another cage just like hers on the other side; and inside was a man….no a demon. "Are you alive?"

Rin breathed. "Yes," her voice raspy.

"That's good. I was kind of confused when they carried you in here. You aren't a demon are you?" the demon already knew the answer.

"Of course she's a demon," another male voice, "she seems to be affected by the gas."

Rin tried to catch a glimpse of the other demon but he was right beside her. "What happened? Where," she coughed, "am I?"

"You're in the Phoenixes hideout," the one across from her said, coughing.

"Phoenixes hideout?"

"Yeah the idiots that put us in here, think their Phoenixes. You know, the demon slayers that can see shape shifters," the demon beside her explained, weakly. "Except we aren't shape shifters and they aren't Phoenixes."

"Who are you guys?" she asked.

"I'm Arata," the one across from her introduced. "The one beside you is Naoki. We're wolf demons from the north."

"The north?" Rin breathed. "You know Koga then."

"He's our leader," Naoki responded. "We're scouts and we were on an errand when these _humans_ attacked us. They might not be Phoenixes but they are strong."

"How do you know Koga?" Arata asked. "Who are you?"

Rin weakly said. "I'm Rin."

"Wait, you mean Rin as in the Rin that traveled with the Western lord?"

"Yes," she replied tired.

"So why are you in here then?" Naoki asked.

That's what we're trying to find out, Naoki," Arata replied.

The three stayed quiet for a while. The two wolves could hear Rin's raspy breathing, she was dying. "Hey," Arata started, "why are you affected by the gas?"

"Gas?" she muttered.

"The fire lotus gas," Naoki ruddily replied.

"I'm not….I need…..something. I feel weak…..I need to feed."

"What do you need?" Arata asked.

The girl struggled. "Blood. I feel like if I don't get it, something will happen to me," Rin started to feel sleepy.

The demons and Rin then heard footsteps heading their way, then two strong young men walked beside their cages. "So are you ready to talk yet, shape shifter?" the man stood at Naoki cell.

"I keep telling you, we aren't shape shifters," Naoki spoke. "Now let us out!"

"Not until the boss come back and you tell us where you are all hiding."

"Look," Arata spoke up, "our friend here," he gestured to Rin, "is sick. She isn't a demon or a shape shifter. You have to let her go!"

"No one gets out besides, if she's human why is she affected by the gas?"

Naoki then flashed up to his bars to scare the human. "Let her out!"

The second human man then used a long steel, wooden stick and aimed it at him. A second later, Rin heard a loud boom and Naoki scream out in pain. "Hurts don't it? Don't try anything foolish, shape shifter." They then left the hall.

Rin began to snicker weakly. "What are you laughing at," Naoki asked trying to pull out the bullet. "What is this thing?" he asked, holding a bloody piece of silver between his fingers.

"These guys are idiots," Rin answered. "They just shot you with a silver bullet laced with dragon's nectar."

"Bullet?" Arata questioned. "Dragon's Nectar?"

"It's a small round piece of steel fired from a machine called a gun and Dragon's Nectar is a small flower like plant then weakens shape shifters."

"How do you know all of this?" Naoki asked, coughing more.

Rin rested her head on the bars. "I'm a phoenix. What's your excuse?"

"You're a phoenix? Impossible I thought they were all dead."

"I guess you haven't heard of 'The Phoenix' then."

"We have but he's only a legend….you're The Phoenix?"

Rin raised her arms a bit. "Surprise!" she smirked weakly.

"I thought you were dead?" Arata exclaimed.

"I was….I was killed by Kuro….. and then I came back but now….. there's something wrong with me."

"That hybrid guy? Great, Koga will want to know."

"If we get out alive," Naoki said.

Rin didn't know how long she had been there but now she no longer could move her body, everything felt heavy and all she wanted to do was sleep. Her mind was still screaming from blood but another piece of it was telling her it was okay to close her eyes and let it be over. Rin knew she couldn't let that happen.

"Hey Phoenix? Are you still with us?" Naoki called.

"Yeah, I'm with you," Rin's voice raspy and weak. She only had minutes before her body and mind would fail her. She could hear Arata and Naoki discussing something then Arata's voice calling someone. Moments later, a pair of footsteps was heard coming down towards them.

"Sir please, help," Arata called.

"What do you want?" the guard asked aiming a gun at him.

"Look, my lord is rich. He can give you anything you want; palaces, paintings, jewels, gold….anything. Just let me out."

"I don't think so," the guards lowered his gun down giving Arata a good shot. The wolf then came out at the guard, scaring him away from his cell and towards Naoki who grabbed the human's head and started banging it against the cell doors. He dropped him to the floor with blood pooling out of his head.

"Rin, there; drink!" Arata rasped out.

Rin looked at the blood only a foot away from her cell. She then laced her arm out between the bars and tried to reach for the red liquid. Her strength and energy was gone and her life was slowly leaving her. She needed it now. The blood kept expanding out getting closer to her hands. Rin's head and arm were fully out reaching for the substance that would save her. _I can't give up now,_ she told herself stretching out a little bit more until the tips of her fingers felt the wet liquid.

She placed her fingers to her lips getting the human blood into her body. She breathed out in relief as did the two wolf demons knowing that their new friend was saved.

The smell of blood was now uncontrollable. Rin needed more; the stuff was too good to stop now. Her strength and energy was back and Rin felt better than she ever did. She got up on her feet and stared at the blood on the floor; there had to be a way to get out. Ignoring the two demons that were calling out to her, she clenched her teeth together and broke the steel chain, unlocking the doors. When her cell was wide open, Rin stepped out, her feet sinking into the blood. She looked down at the dead bloody body, something in her mouth started to cause Rin pain, she cried out as her fingers touched two fangs that appeared on her teeth. The two wolf demons then saw her sclera (white part of the eye) go red and small pulsing veins appear under her eyes.

Rin couldn't hold it any more as she kneeled down in the blood and sank her teeth in the dead man's neck. When she drank him dry, she continued on the floor. After she was done, Rin stood up on her feet and glanced at the demons. Her face was covered with blood and her face had returned to normal. "Rin?" Arata cautiously said. "Is that you?"

Rin nodded slowly, not knowing what happened.

"How do you feel?"

Rin blinked. "Fine," she smirked, "I feel great actually."

"Great, can you get us out?" Naoki asked.

Rin grabbed the chains and pulled them apart. Then she looked at her hands. _Wow, I'm strong. _The wolves came out and stood beside Rin; she noticed this and backed away. "You should keep your distance boys," a loud boom erupted from down the hall. "You guys need to leave," Rin said looking into the dark hallway.

"No, we will help you," Arata said.

Rin then turned her head. "Leave!" she growled. "Tell Koga about what happened."

Two wolfs looked at each other than back at Rin who was giving them a death stare. They then turned and ran out. Moments later, yelling echoed in the hall as five men appeared running towards Rin. Rin devilishly grinned as she slowly walked towards them. They stopped on feet from her. "How did you get out?" the men then looked behind her to see their dead comrade. "What the hell did you do?"

Rin licked her fingers. "I killed him and was he ever tasty." Her face began to change. "But I seemed to want more," she headed closer to them. "I wonder what you men taste like."

In a flash, she had one man by the throat looking into his eyes. Nothing could stop her as she lowered him down to her height and sank her fangs into him. He struggled to get free but Rin was too strong. The other men began to shoot at her which Rin felt. She let go of the man who was now on the floor bleeding to death. The girl could feel the bullets inside her but nothing happened, she didn't die. They hurt a little but she still felt strong. She was about to attack the rest when a loud noise erupted outside the building. It was strange, Rin could hear it all; there was two people talking and could only recognize one voice; Sesshomaru.

* * *

After Rin left the castle, Sesshomaru raced after her only to find her gone. He could smell her scent, which didn't change her much, and another scent; a scent of a human; a bunch of humans. He growled as he flew into the sky.

It was dark when he arrived at a small palace in the middle of a large field. He could smell Rin's scent inside as well as many humans. What was this place and why did they capture Rin?

With his hand on Bakusaiga, he prepared for anything. A man suddenly came out of the castle and into Sesshomaru's view. "So you've come shape shifter," the man exclaimed.

Sesshomaru was confused by his words. Shape shifter? Him? No, he was a taiyoukai. _What is this fool speaking about? _"I am not one of those repulsive creatures," his voice remaining emotionless. "Now, where is Rin?"

The human man chuckled. "Rin? I have no idea what you're talking about. Now hand yourself over or die by my men."

_This mortal as no idea who I am. _"Do you not realizing who you are threatening human?"

"I don't know but I do know you're a shape shifter appearing as a demon."

"I am not this shape shifter you're speaking of. I am Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands and you will speak to me in a proper manner or die. Now where is Rin?" his voice more demanding.

The man's face looked like he knew what Sesshomaru was talking about. "You mean the shape shifter disguised as a human girl?"

"She is no shape shifter and if you do not hand her over," he unsheathed his sword, "I will kill you."

"All talk and no bite well we can fix that," he smiled. "Now!"

Sesshomaru then looked up to see the night sky raining arrows. His eyes then landed on the human man and started towards him dodging arrows left to right. He was hit by a few of them, landing in his shoulders, arms, and mokomoko. When he came up to the human and punched him square in the face. He landed several yards backwards as the arrows finished firing.

"Now tell me where Rin is?" Sesshomaru demanded aiming Bakusaiga at the injured man.

The man had blood covering his face and clearly had a broken jaw. He started laughing. "You should really be careful; I'm not the one who's in charge here. Just wait until the boss show's up; he's more powerful and stronger then you, shape shifter."

"You still believe I'm a shape shifter," Sesshomaru smirked, "hn, ridiculous."

"I might not be strong enough to defeat you but my boss will surely see right through you and will kill you instantly."

Sesshomaru had enough of this fool so he raised Bakusaiga over his head ready to strike him. Just before he had a chance to bring down his sword, a crash was heard inside the castle.

* * *

Rin had grabbed another man by the throat and slammed him through the wall, opening it up into the dark outside. Rin never felt so alive before, her strength was unbelievable and her speed…..

She was flashing through the field seeing Sesshomaru towering over another man and dozens of others coming their way. She caught Sesshomaru's eyes following her blur as she raced to him, pushing him back a few meters, and lying on top of the human man with blood speared all over his face. Rin's nature came out as her eyes turned red and she bit into his neck. Seconds later, the man froze on the ground dead.

Several humans surrounded the couple getting ready to fight them. Rin stood up on her feet above the dead man, her face returning to normal and turned towards her mate.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at Rin's image; her face and clothes were smeared with human blood. Rin watched Sesshomaru carefully, something inside her wanting to jump him and kiss him senseless but she knew it wasn't the time. Human men were surrounding them and the two had to get rid of them before they could discuss anything. So she turned and faced the group of men behind her. Sesshomaru did the same and used Bakusaiga to incinerate a lot of them. Rin flashed in them and started to punch and kick them backwards, either snapping their necks or backs, killing them in the process.

She felt an arrow pierce her shoulder as Rin winced in pain. Sesshomaru turned to her to see her pull it out of her shoulder and throw it back towards one of them in a blur. He was astonished by her strength and speed. What was she?

The other men that tried to come near her backed away slowly as she started to hiss at them. They were gone minutes later.

Rin had her back facing Sesshomaru, she then turned to him. When she did, she spotted someone sneaking up behind him with a long katana. Rin rushed behind him in milliseconds and attacked the culprit, biting into his neck, sucking his blood then letting him drop on the ground dead.

Sesshomaru was only a few feet away from her when she faced him, wiping the blood off her mouth and licking her fingers. The demon searched her for an explanation but he didn't know if he would get it easily.

* * *

**...more reviews!**


	21. Morning After Dark

_Chapter 20_

**Morning After Dark**

Dead bodies scattered around Rin and Sesshomaru in the large open field. Rin's face and clothes were covered with blood and the scent was intoxicating. Sesshomaru mentally gaged in disgust. How could Rin be like this? She still looked the same but he still vaguely remembered the change in her face; her beautiful chocolate brown eyes surrounded by crimson red, small but noticeable veins pulsing under her eyes, and her canine teeth were now lengthen fangs that appeared with a low hiss following. It was a face of a killer, a face of a monster. Sesshomaru had never seen anything like it.

Now however, she looked completely human; minus the blood of course. She looked the same as before Kuro killed her so why was she like this?

He narrowed his eyes at her as she started to step around him slowly. She looked terrified, as if she was trying to warn him not to come near.

"Rin," he spoke her name in his normal tone, but she seemed to be effected by it immensity. "Come."

She shook her head slowly, backing away from him. He could smell the tears forming in her eyes, that only made him walk towards her. She held up her hands to stop him. "Don't come any closer," she warned. "I don't know what I can do."

He didn't obey but only picked up his pace. A small growl was heard from Rin's throat as stood her ground. "Please Sesshomaru, I don't want to hurt you," her voice had begun to crack.

Sesshomaru stopped only feet away from the girl. It looked like she was in pain, controlling the urge not to hurt him. He knew she could never do as such and mark her words as a foolish effort to stop him. "Enough Rin, come," he held out his hand towards her.

She eyed it carefully and back up to him. A second later, she was in his arms, wrapping around his waist crying senselessly in his chest. The dog demon held his mate close, comforting her as much as possible. She had been through so much and hated to see her in pain. He could feel her tight grasp on his waist as it began to tighten even more. She was strong, maybe even stronger than him. Her grip hurt and he started to have trouble breathing. "Rin," he huffed out.

Her grip loosened and she let go looking at the dark ground. "I'm sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength yet," she giggled. She kept giggling and it turned into a full out laugh.

Why was she laughing? None of this was funny. But he realized that this was something that Rin couldn't control because soon the laughter had turned into full out sob. She collapsed on her knees and looked at her red hands. "What's wrong with me?" she cried out.

He kneeled down. "Calm down Rin," he said in a low whisper.

"I'm a murder," wiping her hands on her pants. "A monster."

Sesshomaru wiped the tears from her eyes. "You are not. You just need to calm down."

Rin looked up at him; they locked eyes for a while until Sesshomaru saw her eyes bleed red and the veins appearing under them. She groaned and looked away from him. "Ah, this is so annoying. What is going on with me!?"

Before Sesshomaru could even touch her, she got up and walked away. "Please don't come near me!" she snapped at him.

He began to get angry at her. He was trying to help and all she was doing was pushing him away.

The light in the sky was getting brighter, morning was near and the sun was nearly appearing on the horizon. They stood merely meters from each other. Then over the hills, the sun appeared for a new day. The demon watched as Rin's skin began to turn red, and then burn. She screamed in pain, holding up her hand to shade herself. It looked like she had fallen into a fire and marked her skin terribly but no, it was the sun that was doing the job.

In a flash, Rin had used her speed and hid under the castle gates, giving her enough shade to hide from the sun. She breathed quickly as Sesshomaru watched her skin revert to its normal color. She had healing abilities! And could heal more rapidly than himself. Incredible, this girl was something other than a demon. Yes, she looked human and acted human but she was entirely a different species.

She leaned against the shaded wall not making eye contact with the demon, while Sesshomaru kept his eyes on her. "You need to leave," she told him simply.

"No," he answered her.

"LEAVE!" she hollered at him, facing him with her true nature.

He didn't flinch and walked towards him. "No."

"You demons…..so stupid," she muttered.

Sesshomaru saw her eye something on the ground. He followed her glaze to find a dead body with blood steeping out. _Did she want it?_ She didn't make a move to grab it since it was in the beating sun. So he went forward and did it for her. "No," she stopped him, "I don't want any more."

"Rin, you seem to want it."

"I do but I don't want to be considered a monster. Whenever I taste blood, it seems like I want more."

He left the body and kneeled towards Rin. "You need to go home," Rin said.

"I'm not leaving you."

She turned to face him. "Sesshomaru, the sun doesn't allow me to walk outside. I will be burned alive, and once that sun sets, I will be free to kill you. So don't wait around; run before it's too late."

"No."

A low hiss erupted from her throat as she grabbed his wrist pulling him to her face. "Leave, please," her voice low, demanding and harsh. "Before I kill you."

When she was saying those words, Sesshomaru noticed her pupils moving slightly. He didn't know if it was because of the light but suddenly his mind told him to leave. To follow her orders. It was as if she brainwashed him to leave and no matter how much he wanted to stay, the demon lord backed away from Rin and flew into the air.

* * *

It was probably mid-afternoon and Rin still sat in the same spot in the shade, avoiding the sun like poison. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked around the field. The smell of decaying bodies filled the air making Rin sick. How could she do this? The sun wasn't even allowing her to leave. Her blood boiled with anger. She slowly reached out in front of her and placed her hand in the blaring sun, immediately feeling the effects. It felt like her hand was on fire. She gasped out in pain pulling her hand back in. Her eyes watched as the scorched skin was healed in seconds. _I have healing abilities._

In the distance, Rin began to hear sounds of a horn and when she listened hard enough, she could hear the sounds of horses running on the dirt road and talking between some men. She was astonished at herself. There were more things about her new self that she didn't even know. She wondered what other mysteries were hidden. Then she spotted in the distance, two dozen men riding horses and coming right towards her. _Shit, this isn't good, _looking around the field.

"Halt! What is this!" the man in the front called out, making the party stop in its tracks. He didn't even seem to notice Rin in the shadows.

"A massacre!" another hollered.

"Who is responsible?" the front man demanded. Then he spotted her. He got off his horse while other did the same and began to search among the bodies. Rin followed the man and a few others coming towards her then stop only inches from the shade.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," the man placed his hands on his hips. "Looks like a shape shifter has escaped. Tell me, did you do this?"

Rin nodded slowly but added, "But I'm a no shape shifter."

A smaller man marched up the group and whispered something in the leader's ear. He nodded and looked at Rin. "Apparently you don't speak the truth. I know what you are."

Rin rolled her eyes. "I'm not a shape shifter! And who are you anyways?"

A sword was aimed at her warning her not to speak out of turn; he placed a hand on the man's arm to lower his blade. "I am Lord Goro, the leader of The Phoenixes."

"The Phoenixes?" _This guy is insane!_

"You being a shape shifter should know all about us. We can see right through your little charade."

Rin snickered. "Except I'm not a shape shifter and you are not Phoenixes. So _you_ need to stop your charade of pretending to be Phoenixes because it will get you killed. Besides, if I was a shape shifter, you would all be dead by now and the bodies you see wouldn't even be here."

"Do you think we are dumb? I am a Phoenix and you need to shut your mouth," he sneered.

"Then have you heard of the demon slayer called 'The Phoenix'?"

Another man laughed and spoke. "He's nothing more than a legend. Doesn't exist."

Rin smirked evilly but before she could answer a woman in priestess clothes came up to them. "Sir, I have searched the area and have found remains of a large demon presence."

"So was it the demon that did this?"

"Yes, but also it would seem like it had help," she looked at Rin.

"Was there a demon helping you?" Goro asked.

"Yes, but he's long gone," Rin grinned.

"Then we shall bring you," he motioned the guards to grab Rin.

This time Rin wanted her true nature to come out, so she closed her eyes and opened them quickly to reveal her red filled eyes and fangs with a hiss, jumping out towards the men, stopping before she hit the sun. They jumped back in fear as Goro eyed her carefully then smiled. The priestess however frowned and back away.

"Lord Goro, I would suggest you back away," she said.

He laughed. "Why? This is only her shape shifting form coming out."

Rin's face returned to normal. "I'm guessing that you have never seen a true form of a shape shifter. You may be brave enough to challenge one but I don't think you have ever seen one in real life."

"Sir, I beg you to stand back. She's more dangerous than a shape shifter," the priestess commented.

Rin was confused by her words. _I'm more dangerous than a shape shifter?_

"Then what is she?" Goro commanded.

"She's a vampire," she confessed.

Rin eyes widened. _A vampire! Me?_ Then her mouth turned into a devilish smile. She stood up onto her feet and laughed. "You got me."

"A vampire? Incredible! In that case, we shall kill you here and now," Goro said, pulling something out of his jacket.

He didn't seem afraid of her at the least. Who was this guy? Rin narrowed her eyes at the object he was holding in his hands. It was a wooden stake. What the hell was he going to do with that? Rin became more afraid of him then he was of her. She backed up as far as she could against the wall and watched as Goro stopped in front of her in the sun. "It was a pleasure but vampires aren't allowed to live," Goro smiled as stepped into the shade and drove the stake threw her heart.

Rin tried to stop him but it was too late, she felt it pierce her heart. She gasped for air as she slid down the wall. Her skin started to go a bluish grey with dark veins. Last thing she heard was Goro's evil laugh fading away. Soon, everything went black.

* * *

Sesshomaru had returned to the castle late that evening. What was he doing? Why did he come back without Rin? Part of him screamed to go get her but another part told him to stay at home and do what she said. This confused the dog lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so happy you're safe," Jaken cried out.

"Silence, is there any news in the lands?"

"There is, I have reports from the other generals, that large groups of demons and bandits have started to raid and destroy the north. The Northern lord is outraged by this and as started a war between them."

"And?"

"He has lost many samurai and warriors to this and has requested aid."

"Send a letter to him, saying that I will send warriors immediately."

"Yes sire." Sesshomaru watched the little green imp run off.

Then another pair of footsteps was echoing behind him. "Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned. Where is Rin?"

_Rin. _"She is….not with me. I left her because…." For the first time ever, Sesshomaru was lost for words. What did Rin do to him?

"Left her?" Ken was astonished by this.

"She told me to leave," he answered swiftly, then leaving to his study.

Ken watched him go and was shocked by his behaviour. This was not Sesshomaru he knew. Did Rin do something to him that made him like this? There was only one way to find out. So Ken left the castle, transformed and followed Sesshomaru's path to an abandoned castle.

* * *

Rin opened her eyes slowly and groaned in pain. Night had finally fallen, making her sigh in relief. _What is causing me pain? And what happened?_ Flash backs started to roll in her mind as she looked down at her chest. She breathed out when she saw the wooden stake jabbed in her chest. Her hand grabbed it hard and she started to pull it out of her body.

Just then she heard a loud thump and saw a large brown dog land in the field. "Ken," she huffed out, finally pulling the stake out and throwing it aside.

She stood up; feeling the pressure and pain in her chest disappear, and walked towards the now human-like demon. "Rin!" Ken ran towards her and embraced her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and backed away. "Yes, but you must stay away for now."

Her eyes looked around the field and saw that they were alone. The men were gone.

"Why?" Ken asked. "You know Lord Sesshomaru arrived back at the palace without you. I was afraid something happened."

"Thanks for worrying but I told Sesshomaru to leave which was strange since he obeyed."

Ken decided to not ask her any more for now. "Right well we need you back at the palace. There have been reports in the north of Kuro's army attacking villages."

Rin narrowed her eyes. "Very well," she looked back at the area. The dead bodies where gone and there was no trace of even a battle happening here. Then she turned and followed Ken back to the palace.

* * *

**review!**


	22. The Struggle

_Chapter 21_

**The Struggle**

The moon had just reached it's apex when Rin and Ken returned to the castle. Today was madness! Not only did Rin spend the day under a shaded area, but she met a group of strangers who thought they were Phoenixes, and on top of that, their leader had stabbed a wooden stake through her heart and it hurt! A lot! Rin was angry and was sure going to get back at him for doing that. _I guess wooden stakes don't kill me, but it sure felt like it did!_

Her emotions were also all over the place. It seemed like she couldn't control it. The anger she felt was heightened ten folds and it felt like she could snap any second. But other than the anger, other emotions swam in her head; agony, depression, elation, compassion, everything. She wanted to kill and get angry at everything in the world, but she also wanted to break down and cry until she died. Everything was just so confusing and she hoped it would soon go away.

The two walked past the outer guards and through the gates, up to the main doors of the palace. There were lights burning inside and Rin easily hear chatter coming from Sesshomaru's study. Something was happening. Ken was already inside but before Rin could get a foot through the doors, she was stopped by something. It was something blocking her way in; an invisible force. As much as she tried to push through it, her body would not go forward. She began to get tired of this. "What the hell?" she sneered.

Ken turned, confused of the girls pause. "What's wrong?"

"I can't get in," Rin complained, trying to move through the entrance.

"What do you mean you can't come in? Come on Rin," he motioned her inside. "Just come in."

That was weird. Rin felt the invisible wall disappear from the door. She carefully stepped her foot inside. Noticing that she was now through, she walked gracefully passed Ken and up the stairs towards the study.

She didn't even knock; all she did was barge inside where Sesshomaru and four demon generals were currently discussing a problem up north. The generals looked shocked, while the demon lord held the same expression he had always had. Before anyone could even blink, Rin had Sesshomaru pinned to the wall; holding his neck with a single hand. "You left me there to die! Why?" she snapped. "It doesn't make sense."

"You…told…me to… leave," he huffed out in a growl before grabbing her wrist, trying to pull her away. She was too strong.

Rin's eyes widened at his response. "What?" she let go of him and took a step back. "Then why did you obey? You never let people tell you what to do. Why now?"

"I can't answer that Rin," he said, walking back to his desk, "because I don't know the answer myself."

"I might be able to help," Ken replied, bowing at the generals. "When Lord Sesshomaru returned, he didn't seem like himself. He looked and acted confused. I believe you brainwashed him Rin."

"Brainwashed? But how?"

"That I can't answer but all I know is that you must have an ability to mess with people's heads. Maybe when you came back from the dead, you got some strange-"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's part of the package of being a vampire," Rin guessed.

Gasps were heard from the several demons standing in the room. They all had terrified expressions on their faces. Rin was thinking they knew what vampires where and what they can do.

They stood slowly and kept eyes on Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru, we will see you in the North in a few days' time," one of them nervously said, looking back and forth between him and Rin. "Until then, good evening."

They rushed out, leaving Rin more curious about what was happening in the north. "So what's going on in the north?" she demanded from Sesshomaru, already knowing the answer.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about," he simply said.

"Nothing to be concerned about?!" she slammed her hands on his desk. "I know Kuro's army is attacking villages up there. You should be telling me these things, not leaving me in the dark."

Sesshomaru glanced to Ken for a moment, telling him to step out. The demon lord sighed and stood up, facing the window. "You need to calm down Rin."

Her blood began to boil hard. "I don't need to be calm! You need to tell me what that general meant about you going to the north!"

"I am simply going up there to observe the situation and see if they need any aid from the other lands. Nothing more."

"I'm coming."

"No, you are to stay here and practice self-control," he said, turning towards her.

"I'm in perfect control," she stated, lying of course.

"So you no longer have the urge to kill or to taste human blood?" he taunted her.

Rin closed her eyes and breathed. "Stop!" she complied through her teeth.

"Hn, you are going to stay, whether I have you locked up and chained to the wall. I'm not letting you risk yourself getting caught."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Kuro thinks you're dead, Rin. I would like to keep it that way."

"Kuro's going to find out I'm alive sooner or later."

"Exactly, it will give you time to be prepared to face that insect when you're ready."

"I'm ready now!" Rin snapped.

"I FORBID YOU TO LEAVE!" he yelled at her, his eyes flashing red in the process.

Rin stepped back by his sudden outburst. He was angry and thought it would be best to leave before something bad happened. She might be stronger and a vampire, but Sesshomaru has been around for centuries and was not the type of person to be messed with while angry. She had seen him angry like this before once and when that happened; he left for several days to 'cool down' so he wouldn't kill her and Jaken.

No words were said as Rin left the steaming demon alone with his thoughts. She stomped down the stairs and outside into the cool summer breeze to the gardens. She hadn't been there since Sakura's birth and was one of the only places that she could organize her thoughts without any interruptions. Too bad her thoughts wouldn't organize. There were too many things racing in her mind. Family, love, Sakura, the West, her being the last Phoenix, Kuro, killing urges, escaping to a place where she could be alone forever, and the worst was the blood. There was also all the people in the north that made her tear up. _Damn these emotions,_ she cursed, wiping away a tear.

But there was this one voice in her head that kept saying these words over and over, 'just turn it off'. Turn it off? What the hell did that mean? _Does it mean turn off my humanity? _She wondered. No, her humanity was the only thing that was keeping her together.

The bright waning gibbous gave her light as she picked up a fallen pink flower from the cherry blossom tree. _Sakura…._ "We shall meet again soon,"Rin promised. Then she looked up to a familiar branch holding a small red string. She smiled when the thought came back to her. It was the day Sakura was born and the day she told Sesshomaru that whatever happened, she would always love him. Tears swelled in her eyes at the memory, and then she couldn't hold back any longer as her emotions heightened and made her cry out. She kneeled down in a fetal position and rocked herself back and forth, struggling to control the fallen tears. Why couldn't things work out better? Why did she have to come back as a vampire that doesn't know how to control her own emotions? Besides that, she couldn't even be killed. Was Rin supposed to live for eternity? She didn't even want to.

It was probably an hour until Rin's tears stopped and she got up from the ground. The garden wasn't helping her much; it was only bringing back memories that she just wanted to forget.

_Maybe some tea will help_. Rin looked around for an herb to make her favorite tea. She had it every night, when she was living with Kaede, to calm her nerves and it helped a lot whenever she was down. It was one thing that never changed, her love for verbena tea also known as vervain. The herb can blend into its surroundings but with a good eye, it was easy to find. Typically grown to about two feet in height, the genus sprouts the most beautiful little flower in shades of blue, white, pink, or purple. She was shocked and excited when Rin spotted the small plant in the palace garden once she was pregnant.

Rin saw the plant swaying in the wind, the small purple pedals starring right in her face. When she kneeled down and reached out to pick up the herb, she was shocked when her fingers grazed the stem and burned her skin. Holding her hand in pain, she watched the small abrasions healing.

Confused, she touched the flower again, this time grasping it in her hand. "Ah!" Rin cried out, giving her a burning sensation. The pain was the same pain she felt when the sun hit her skin. "The hell?" watching the skin turned to normal once again. _What is going on?_ Her favorite tea, down the drain, just like that.

But why did it burn her? Was vervain toxic to her….to vampires?

She was just in the middle of figuring it out when her name was called. Turning quickly, Rin spotted Ami in the moonlight running towards her.

"Ami, what is it?" Rin asked in a monotone voice.

"I was looking all over for you," she huffed out. "I heard you were back. Ken told me everything. Is it true? Are you a vampire?"

As much as Rin wanted to say no, she nodded.

"Are you o-kay?" Ami asked carefully. In other words, was Rin under control?

"No Ami, I'm not okay. My whole world is falling apart," water appeared in her eyes, "I can't seem to control myself very well. I just kill probably over twenty humans and drank blood. I'm struggling to keep myself from not killing," Rin growled in frustration, "and my damn emotions won't leave me alone! Everything is heightened; my sight, my smell, my hearing. Did you know I can hear everything that happening in the castle?" she laughed. "Crazy right!"

Rin laughed harder and harder, making Ami a little confused. But soon she realized that Rin was all over the place because the laughter then turned into a full out ball. Ami wrapped her arms around her friend. Rin cried in her shoulder, just wanted it to be over. "Please….kill me," she whispered.

Ami then had tears in her eyes upon hearing those words. She shook her head quickly. "No Rin."

Rin couldn't stop. The white part in her eyes began to turn red as small, pulsing veins appeared under. Then her fangs grew and slowly making her way to the demoness throat. "No!" she pushed Ami away. "I can't! Please….go!"

"Rin-"Ami started, reaching out to comfort her friend.

"No, just leave," Rin stepped back, turning away from her. Ami didn't leave but only came closer. "GO AWAY!" Rin hissed, showing Ami her true nature.

Ami left, not wanting to anger Rin further. Rin collapsed to her knees, water spilling from her eyes and falling onto the cool, grass. She cried out in frustration but she had no idea that someone was right behind her until she heard the soft breathing. "What do you want Sesshomaru," she asked in a clear voice.

He did say anything while he walked to her front and remained there, starring at her small form. Rin grew frustrated with this and stood up. Her face had returned to normal when she locked eyes with the demon. They stood in silence for minutes until Rin snapped. "Is there a reason your out here?"

The demon lord remained quiet, making Rin more furious.

Then his clawed hands grabbed Rin's shoulders. Every nerve in her body reacted to his touch and her heart began to beat faster. Slowly, her mind filled with lust for this…..god-like being, and just like she predicted, he tilted her chin and kissed her softly.

This wasn't enough. Rin deepened the kiss, her arms falling around his shoulders. They parted and Rin starred into pools of gold. "You know, you don't have to be gentle with me," she whispered, taking his lips.

Rin used her super speed and pinned Sesshomaru to the castle wall. His hands roamed her back and hair. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth making it dance with hers. If she wanted rough then she was going to get rough. In a flash, he had her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and without breaking the kiss; he used his speed and entered the castle. On the way to their chambers, he would stop and pin her to a wall, placing small kisses on her face and neck. Rin moaned at his touch; her fingers tangling in his long hair. Nothing in the world could ruin this moment.

They finally made it to the chambers. Rin was placed on the bed; her clothes off within seconds. Sesshomaru starred at his mate's beauty. Her human form never changed when she became a blood-sucking monster. He placed a passionate kiss on her lips before moving to her neck, and kissing the mating mark. Rin arched her back and looked down at her lover with hunger. Her vampire finally realised itself and began to show.

In a millisecond, Rin had rolled Sesshomaru on his back; giving him a loud hiss; her fangs showing proudly. Sesshomaru gazed at her face, touching the small veins under her eyes. She calmed down and kissed him fiercely, moving her hands over his smooth pale chest. Then a thought came to her; she wondered what his blood taste like. His pure demon blood. Would it be sweeter than humans? More quenching? Rin had to find out.

She placed butterfly kisses on his cheek markings before moving down his neck. Her fangs grew, letting it gaze against his skin before biting hard into the vein. Rin felt Sesshomaru's body tense as she sucked the sweet nectar into her body.

Demon blood. It was more delicious then she thought it would be. The taste was amazing, it was ten times better than humans.

Sesshomaru began to push Rin away telling her to stop but she was in her own little world enjoying his blood. Of course, she couldn't kill him but losing this much blood would make him weak for days which he couldn't afford.

Her nature got the best of her. Rin couldn't control it, she just wanted more. Sesshomaru kept ordering her to stop but her mind said to keep going. She could feel his hands pushing her but her strength overpowered his. Then she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach. Releasing herself from his neck, her fangs retracted and looked down at where she felt the pain. Slowly healing but visible none the less, were four large scratch marks, bleeding uncontrollably. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru; her mouth was covered with his blood. Her fingers then touched the scratch marks to find that they had healed and the only thing that remained was left over blood covering her stomach. She bit her lip as her eyes moved to the spot where she bit him. Realizing what she had just done, Rin flashed to the other side of the room. "What have I done!?" she shook her head, tears spilling over her eyes. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru."

He shook his head, walking over to her.

"No, stay away!" she warned.

"No," he kneeled down. "I'm fine Rin."

"But I bit you," she confessed.

"Yes, but it will heal."

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he picked her up and placed her back on the bed. "Rin," he laid beside her, "it will take some time but you will control this."

She nodded and sunk deeper in his chest. Her tears drying up quickly; she breathed deep trying to control the urge. No matter what, she was going to fight it. After several deep breathing the urge faded leaving only the smell.

"You know with all my emotions heighted I've started to feel pain that I ignored when I was human. My sadness, happiness, anger, they've all increased, and I hate it," saying those last words like venom, "but I feel like it's the only part of me that's keeping me from turning over to the dark side. It's my humanity," Rin looked up at him. "There's a part of me that just wants to hide away from the world and cry until it ends," her face grew serious, "then there's the parts that wants to turn it off; to not feel anything, no pain, no suffering, nothing. But I feel like if I let myself go I might lose you," she brushed her fingers against his cheek, "and I don't want that."

He grabbed her fingers and kissed them lightly. "That will never happen, Rin."

"Will you still love me if I become something like that?"

Sesshomaru pulled her head down and kissed her; letting her know. She smiled in the kiss, receiving the message. "I'll still love you even though I don't say it," she muttered, smiling.

"Hn."

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Rin was still wide awake. She could feel and hear Sesshomaru's slow breathing, telling her that he was fast asleep. So why couldn't she? Someone was plaguing her mind…no, something. It was blood, demon blood. She wanted more; she needed more. The urge was too far to fight it. There was no way, she was going to hurt Sesshomaru again but she was in a castle full of demons, there had to be one she could feed off of.

Slowly, she pulled away from the demon's embrace and before he could wake, Rin used her super speed, putting on a robe and walking out the door. The halls were dark and quiet, even with her super hearing, Rin couldn't detect movement. She thought about sneaking into one of the room but brushed it off, seeing it as a bad idea. But the guards….they were roaming the grounds. They would be perfect. Rin devilishly smirked as she made her way outside, and past the gates.

Her blood was already boiling upon arrival. The thirst was overwhelming and she could already feel it taking over. She spotted Yoshi about a hundred yards away; her eyes watching him with hunger. It was time to feed.

Rin walked over just as Yoshi saw her. "Rin, what are you doing up?" he asked.

She didn't say a word as her face changed. Yoshi's expression turned fearful and in a blink of an eye, she had bitten in his neck, draining the blood. He cried out, struggling against her hold; thankfully Sesshomaru was there in seconds to throw Rin away from the guard. Her body flew a few feet away; landing on the ground hard but up quickly, running towards Yoshi again. Yoshi had his sword drawn this time, ignoring the pain on his neck. Sesshomaru was in front of Yoshi, prepared to use his poison whip on the girl. Rin was only meters from them when she was stuck suddenly by a spear.

Landing on the ground again, Rin got up; seeing that the spear had entered her side and had pierced right through her. Her eyes narrowed to the culprit; it was Ken who was currently out of breath. Rin grinned. "I don't think that will kill me," she announced, slowly pulling out the bloody spear.

She was weakened from it though and just as she pulled the spear out, Ken had snapped her neck.

The demons looked at the dead body on the ground. "I'm sorry, my lord. I had no choice," Ken said, out of breath.

Sesshomaru raised a hand and stopped him. "Enough," he picked Rin's body up.

"What are you going to do with her?" he asked.

"I'm taking her to the dungeons. Ken, I want you to bring Yoshi inside and get Ami to tend to his wounds," Sesshomaru ordered.

"But my lord, your injured as well," Yoshi said, gesturing to his bite mark on his neck.

"I'm fine. Ken, go."

Sesshomaru walked passed them and headed to the dungeons.

The dungeons were a place that Sesshomaru rarely went. It was where his father placed prisoners back in 1000's when a large war occurred. After his father died, it was never used. The cells where cold, and had dirt covering both the walls and the floor. The door was pure steel and was impossible to break down; not even the strongest of demons could escape. It was definitely a hell hole and could make even the worse demons, change. This was why he was placing Rin down here. This was the only place he could think of that could make sure that Rin wouldn't hurt anyone else in the castle and to make sure she didn't do something she'd regret later. She wasn't dead. It would take a lot more to kill someone like Rin; a vampire.

This was good; it would keep her from following him to the north and revealing herself to Kuro. Rin needed time to tame her new self and this was the only way.

He placed her on the ground and left the cell, closing the steel door behind him. He peered through the small bars to his undead mate. _Forgive me Rin_.

* * *

**So many unanswered questions! Like what made Sesshomaru kiss her? so...confusing. I know...I'm a little slow on updates. You can blame my brain. I will try and update soon...maybe... just review. **

**Also please note Rin will be a little...different in the next few chapters. Don't worry, she will not be like that forever. **

**ps. thank you to my usual reviewers...you guys keep me going. **


	23. Weak Nevermore

_I own absolutely nothing. _

_Chapter 22_

**Weak Nevermore**

Yumi didn't know how long it had been since she had seen the sun. It had been a while, she guessed, but being stuck in a dark cellar didn't help the situation. It confused her body clock and would occasionally fall asleep at a random time. On top of that, she was weak from Eari taking her powers. She only had seen a shape shifter guard come down twice a day to give her food and water. That was it. She hadn't seen her sister, Kuro, or anybody she recognized. But Yumi was grateful of that because then there was more time to think.

Thinking back to the fight, Yumi remembered that Rin had died and was in transition. She prayed that Rin made it and was now an original vampire. But she needed to see Rin for herself. Yumi knew Rin would be quite confused on what was happening to her and would be going insane with her heightened emotions. Hopefully, she was drinking human blood and not demons.

She heard a loud bang and footsteps trailing towards her cell. She weakly got up as headed towards the bars. She was shocked however to see Eari standing there, trying to open the cell door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yumi whispered loudly.

"I'm busting you out," she confessed, opening the door with a spell.

Yumi stepped out and glared at her sister. "Is this a trap?"

"No, I'm letting you go. You need to get to the western palace. I few days ago I got a message from a witch a few miles away. She had told me about a group of men talking about a girl that they killed with a wooden stake," she grabbed Yumi's shoulders and shook them. "A vampire."

Yumi brushed Eari's hands away. She knew what vampire it was: Rin. "You're saying they killed her? No, Rin's alive, you can't kill an original with a wooden stake and she will definitely be after them."

"That is why I'm letting you go. This is your mess and you have to fix it. Rin is probably out of control right now. Let's just hope she didn't kill anyone."

"But won't Kuro find out that I left?"

"He's not here. He went to the north to start his invasion on the villages."

_Oh no! _"That means that Rin will want revenge and in the state she's in, I don't think that will go well."

"You must go sister," Eari pleaded.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine," she reassured, "but before you leave, you will need something to protect yourself." Eari stepped forward in front of Yumi and placed her hands firmly on her shoulders. She chanted a spell, making Yumi cringe in pain. Then it was over.

She felt it. The power coursing through her veins. Eari had given back her magic. "Thank you," she hugged her sister.

"Now go," Eari pushed her. "Rin will need you, and we will all need her."

On the way out, Yumi had run into a few shape shifters and had to use pain infliction on them, bring them down. Then she ran, grabbing a horse and ridding towards the Western Palace.

* * *

Rin awoke with her neck sore and stiff. _What happened?_ Last thing she could remember was pulling out a spear from her body that Ken threw. Where was she? The room she was in was dark and damp. The only thing lighting it was a small candle. On the other side of the door, she heard something, so she got up weakly and made it to the steel door, where she tried to open it. Even with her super strength, the steel door wouldn't budge. _What the hell is going on? _

A pair of glowing red eyes appeared from outside the door. She stepped back in surprised then noticed who it belonged to. "Sesshomaru," she breathed. "What the hell is going on?"

"So you're awake," he muttered, coming into the dim light. "How do you feel?"

"Feel? How do you think I feel? I got stabbed in the side with a spear. It hurt." Her voice was like venom. "Now get me out of here."

"I cannot do that Rin," he said, turning away from the girl.

"Why not?" Her blood began to boil.

"Because Rin, you are out of control. You are everywhere with your emotions and you almost killed Yoshi last night from drinking demon blood, my blood."

Rin started to remember and laughed. "Then this is your fault."

"Pardon?"

"You where the one who began kissing me in the first place," she explained. "You knew my emotions were heightened and yet you took advantage of that and had sex with me."

He was losing the battle. "Ridiculous."

"You are the reason I lost control and drank your blood. You are the reason that Yoshi was almost killed," Rin smiled, and then narrowed her eyes at the demon. "You are responsible that Ken snapped my neck," she paused and devilishly smirked. "Why did you do it any ways?"

Sesshomaru turned his head towards her.

Rin continued, coming right up to the bars. "Why, from the way we were fighting, did you all of a sudden kiss me?"

He stayed silent but even the silence was able to speak and Rin got the message loud and clear. "You were afraid that I would leave!" she exclaimed, laughing like it was a joke.

"You're wrong," he finally answered in his emotionless tone.

Rin pouted coldly. "Don't tell me it's because you wanted to show how much you loved me." He tensed up and Rin caught it. "You are such a fool Sesshomaru, wanting to believe that I hadn't changed since I was human? I told you last night that I still loved you and it's true but I'm beginning to feel…." She sighed. "Even though I still feel human and my emotions are a little heightened, I'm starting to control them better. Now after thinking about it I am starting to realize how much of an idiot you are for loving a vampire. How much of a fool you are for trying to control me." She began to raise her voice, her anger getting the best of her. "Stop controlling me and realize where you stand, you dog!"

That did it. She had successfully made him angry. His eyes flashed red as he started to yell at her. "Silence, you blood sucking monster! You are now going to stay in here till I deem fit. You will have no food, no water, and no blood." Then he lowered his voice to a low hiss. "But I'm pretty sure that won't be a problem for you since you can't die. So instead of deciding when you come out, you can stay in here forever." Sesshomaru turned and left. "Good bye Rin."

_Great! I made him hate me,_ she shrugged. _Maybe this is for the best. _She shook her head. _No, it's not. I just made the one that I love hate me._ Rin slid to the ground as tears form in the corner of her eyes. "This sucks. I hate being this way. I wish I was able to know more about being a vampire."

Rin had counted the days since she was in there. It had been two, two days, and yet it felt like years. From what she heard with her super hearing was that Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ken, and a few of the head guards where leaving to the North to deal with Kuro's little invasion. Rin was uncomfortable with this and would gladly fight Kuro if Sesshomaru would let her out of this box. On top of that, she hadn't had blood for a good two days and wanted it bad. She knew that drinking demon blood would cause her to go into frenzy and wished to never let it happen again, but it didn't mean she couldn't have human blood. She missed it and wanted it. She even wondered what would happen if she didn't get blood for a long period of time.

She was now sitting on the opposite wall from the door, watching it patiently, and waiting for someone to unlock it telling her she was free. It didn't matter if Sesshomaru was mad at her or not, she was going to tell him off and start a fight, but soon they would be in each other's arms again.

There was no light in the room. The small candle had burnt out a day ago so now she was stuck in the dark, but it didn't matter, she could see fine. She snickered. "Must be one of the perks of being a vampire."

Seconds later, she heard a loud bang upstairs and someone crying out in pain. Curious she got up and headed to the door. Just as she got there, the door opened wide. This was weird; Rin was very confused but shrugged it off and headed out. When she turned the corner though, her had begun to hurt. It felt like a needle was piercing through her skull. Rin cried out in pain and landed on the floor but a minute later it stop. Rin looked up to see Yumi smiling down at her. She didn't know whether to be mad or happy at the witch but either way, Rin stood up weakly and gave Yumi a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked, once she released her. "What happened to you after the battle?"

Yumi motioned her into the cellar and lit a candle with her powers. "Rin, you have no idea how happy I am to see you alive."

"But how are you here? Where did you go?"

Yumi then explained to her what happened after the battle. Her confrontation with Kuro, Eari taking her powers, then her lying in the dungeons before her sister came back to set her free. "I'm guessing you know about what's happening north."

"Yeah, and Sesshomaru left a few days ago to help out. I wanted go but he thought it would be better for me to stay locked up. He's such a fool."

"I agree. That's probably why it was so easy to break in." She breathed. "I'm sorry Rin."

Rin looked at her with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry I put you through this. You must be very confused right now on what's happening to you."

"I'm a vampire. Don't worry someone told me already but I still have a few questions about it."

As shocked as Yumi was to hear that Rin knew what she was, she motioned Rin to continue.

"My emotions have been all over the place. One time I'll be happy then the next I'll start to feel guilty about something. But then there is something inside me that wants to just turn it off. What is with that?"

Yumi smiled. "Vampires have an ability to control their emotions. When they turn, it's harder for them to control. The older you are the easier it is to control them. But there is a way to turn it off. You can turn your humanity off and not feel anything. You can let go all the hurt and regret, and just live without emotions."

Rin nodded understanding. "What about my nature? I crave human blood like crazy. Just sitting here right now with you is making me want to kill. Can I control that too? Plus last night, I drank demon blood and lost control of myself. It didn't feel right and that's how I got in here."

The witches face grew serious. "Rin you must not drink demon blood. You might be able to drink it in the future but it will take some time. First let's get you to control your thirst around humans. It's going to take a few years but in due time you'll be able to walk around them without feeling the urge. Plus being an original vampire helps that process as well. Soon you won't be even thinking about blood."

"Original? Does that mean I can't be killed normally because someone drove a wooden stake through my heart and I swear it felt like I was dying. I saw my skin turn grey and I blacked out."

"Already? Well, I didn't expect that at all. An original vampire is created by witches. A normal vampire is created by vampires and comes from that vampire bloodline that dates back to the original source, the original vampire. You however are the source and cannot die that easily. Original vampires can die but only from a red oak tree and from what I know, they're extinct. Originals can be neutralized by something called a silver dagger covered with red oak ash which can leave them dormant for centuries but other than that, the only thing I can think of is you can rip their heart out but I'm pretty sure that won't happen."

Rin thought about this carefully. Nothing could kill her, well nothing permanently. She would have to be on the lookout for this silver dagger. "When you say vampire bloodline, do you mean I can create my own vampires?"

"Yes, but it's complicated. First you have to feed the human your blood then they have to die. Once they come back, you have less than 24 hours for them to feed on human blood before they die permanently. Those vampires however can die from a wooden stake."

"I see." Then another question came to her. "And what about the sun? What is with that!? It burns my skin so does that mean I can't go outside anymore? And what about the herb called vervain? It burns my skin too."

"I knew you were going to ask me that. The sun is harmful to vampires and if a vampire stays out there too long, they will die. However because you are an original, you cannot die from the sun. It will burn you but it will not kill you. Now Vervain is an interesting herb. It weakens vampires, but it doesn't kill. Human and demons can wear it so they can't be compelled but if they consume it, they can't be compelled or drunk from. The vampire will burn its throat if they consume someone's blood with vervain in it. Vampires can consume it as well to prevent being compelled from original vampires but it's hard."

"Compelled? What's that?"

"Compulsion. It's a way to get inside someone's mine and get them to do things. Mind control is another word for it. You have to look them straight in their eyes to do it but it's a powerful tool. Originals are the only ones that can compel vampires, demons, and humans. Normal vampires can only compel humans."

_So that's what I did to Sesshomaru that night. I compelled him._ "What about my face? Some demons have been saying that my face changes."

"It's your nature. It's that part of you that's trying to take over but what you do is control it. You don't let it take over, or you will become a ripper."

"A ripper?"

"Someone who kills for pleasure. They don't care and they will keep drinking until the human dies. But once they do, the vampire will start feeling guilty and go crazy with rage."

Rin couldn't imagine being like that but with happened last night….Rin didn't want to remember. She felt guilty and was hurt from it.

"On top of everything you are also faster, stronger, have super hearing, and you can see in the dark," Yumi told her.

"It sounds like your explaining the characteristics of a demon," Rin chuckled.

Yumi frowned. "You're not a demon really just a dark creature. But some do classify you as a demon." She paused and leaned forward. "You are stronger than any demon. Even now, you are considered faster and stronger then Lord Sesshomaru, and that, the strength will only increase within the years."

Rin realized what Yumi was telling her. She was more powerful than Sesshomaru and could get him back by strength then just arguing. But what if she couldn't do it? What if her emotions got in the way? She had to find out. "I must leave," Rin announced getting up.

"I understand. You need to go to the north and fight. But Rin whatever you do, don't let Kuro find out you're there. He might get into a rage and destroy more villages."

"Thank you. I will think of that," Rin said, leaving the cellar.

"Wait," Yumi called her. Rin stopped and looked at the witch pull something out of her kimono. "Here," it was her necklace; the one Sesshomaru gave to her. "It's your own daylight necklace. It will protect you from the sun. Whenever you're wearing this, the sun will not burn you."

Rin held the amulet carefully in her hand. "How did you get this?"

"I found it on Sesshomaru's desk the day I gave you the mixture. I thought I might as well make you something that would allow you to walk in the day light."

Ring grinned and put in on. "Thank you."

"Rin, it's okay to just turn it off," Yumi said, "It will be easier." Was it really alright to just turn off her humanity? To not feel the pain and guilt? Rin thought it was so she did what Yumi said and let herself go, immediately feeling better.

Her humanity was no more.

Yumi smiled. "Good luck, Rin." Those were the last words Rin heard as she used her super speed and flashed up to her old bed room where her Phoenix clothes were located. After she put them on she headed to Sesshomaru's study and found the Dao blades and her other weapons on his desk. Then she heard a noise behind her. She drew Dao quickly as the shoji door opened revealing a guard.

This guard was new and had only been working here for a few days. He was a cat demon and seemed to be a little nervous in front of Rin.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked nervously, holding his sword in the most horrible stance.

Rin shook her head and sheathed Dao. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Do you?" he asked again, more scared.

"Of course but do you really want to try and stop me?" Her eyes narrowed as placed a hand on his blade and lowered it. "Rule number one on living here is to try and not pick a fight with the lord or lady of the west. Especially the lady." Rin moved around him and in a flash she was out of the castle.

What would've taken her weeks to get to; Rin was in the Northern lands in hours, already seeing the destruction on a few of the villages. However, Rin didn't care about that. She didn't care if people got killed or hurt at all. Her focus was finding Sesshomaru.

A few miles later Rin had followed Sesshomaru's scent to a large stone fort. Looking up at the large twenty foot wall, she jumped up using her new abilities. Right away there were guards that spotted her and right away Rin had used Dao to put an end to them.

She jumped down to the ground and fought a few more guards. She used her speed to outdo them and kill them. Then she walked inside and immediately could smell humans. Reminding herself that she hadn't drank human blood for a few days; she followed the scent to a closed shoji door. Inside, she could hear talking. One of the voices she recognized belonged to Ken. Sesshomaru was in there, Rin knew he was.

Rin wasted no time; she opened the door and walked inside, getting immediate glances from everybody in the room. There where demons and a few humans sitting around a large table. Sesshomaru was the only one standing, watching Rin closely. She narrowed her eyes at the demon standing and moved across the room in a blur, pinning Sesshomaru by the neck against the wall.

Rin's face remained emotionless and cold. "You locked me in a damn cellar you bastard. So tell me one good reason why I shouldn't squeeze the life out of you right now."

Sesshomaru didn't speak but grasped her wrist that was holding his neck, tightly and used his poison claws to make her let go. But the thing was, she didn't and only held onto him tighter. This confused Sesshomaru, he knew she had quick healing but this would have at least caused her some pain, still the expression her face remained stoic. "You're little trick won't work," she finally spoke.

"Rin, let him go," Ken ordered.

Her eyes moved to him then back to Sesshomaru's. She cocked her head to the side and glared at him. "He's a strong man. He should be able to do it himself."

So he did. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin by the waist and pushed her backwards, sending her flying into the table.

She got up from the wreckage, pulling out a piece of wood that got stuck in her back. "Nice trick," she commented.

Her eyes then landed on one of the human men standing away from the wreckage, obviously scared. "You shouldn't be in here if you can't handle a little brawl," Rin said, slowly walking towards him.

He was backed up to the wall and before anyone could stop her, she had bitten into his neck, drinking his blood. The man screamed and squirmed in her arms. Everyone in the room was shocked and decided not to come close to her in a fear of the same thing happing to them. Rin made sure to drink most of the blood before letting go and snapping his neck. The man fell to the ground hard and Rin didn't even make any motion to say anything about it.

What was going on with her? She was a totally different person then she was a few days ago when Sesshomaru left her. Was she doing this because of him? Because she was angry at him? No, if she was angry, she would have Dao out and be pointing the blade in his direction. If she was angry, she would be yelling at the top of her lungs saying how much a fool he was. But now, Rin seemed to be in a state of calmness, of nothingness. It was like himself but different. It seemed that Rin didn't have any emotion at all.

Then the night of love making came back to him. She had told him that a part of her wanted to turn off all the guilt and sadness, to let go and not feel anything but that would have meant on turning off her humanity. That was it; Rin no longer had her humanity. That was the only reason. But still, her eyes seemed to have an emotion in them. Was it hurt?

She no longer felt weak. She no longer wanted to care. All she wanted to do was kill, kill, and kill.

Rin shuffled across the room, ignoring the glares from the others, and headed towards the demon lord who had his poison claws on and ready to strike her. But just before she could make it two steps, there was a light knock on the door. As it opened, Rin's eye went wide as she saw who it was. She faced the person head on, her expression; emotionless.

Her mouth turned into an evil smirk as she saw him standing at the door. "Kohaku," she began, "how nice of you to join us."

* * *

**This chapter was a filler (get to know what Rin is). It going to get exciting the next few chapters. **

**I am using the vampire type from the TV show Vampire Diaries. It my favorite type of vampire. So I do not own the type of vampire used in this story. All of it belongs to The Vampire Diaries and whoever made it up.**

**Please review!**


	24. Kohaku (chapter)

_I just have to say something: SesshomaruXRin forever! Woo! That is all._

_Enjoy! This chapter is in Kohaku's POV(third person)_

_I own nothing. _

_Chapter 23_

**Kohaku**

Kohaku rode his way to the destination he was ordered to go to. The man he was working for, Goro was a harsh but powerful man, he found Kohaku and a few of his followers and forced them to join him or be killed by the hundreds of soldiers Goro held. Besides that, it was hard to find jobs for demon slayers in this time since the shape shifters were on a rampage and demons had gone into hiding, and since Kohaku wasn't a Phoenix, he had no choice but to serve under Goro and his boneheaded men.

Of course, Kohaku knew that Goro was crazy to think he was a Phoenix. He knew a Phoenix and it had been over a year since he had seen her. Still, Goro had his men believing they were real Phoenixes and trained them in the art of the Phoenix's special skills. The sight and the sensing the aura would never come to them and Kohaku mentally laughed at how they thought a regular traveller could be a shape shifter. Even Goro had himself thinking he was one of the slayers. _Ridiculous,_ Kohaku would think.

Now since he worked for The Phoenixes, Goro had been sending them on absurd missions. This one however was probably the most bizarre one. Goro had asked Kohaku to ride to one of the abandoned castles that had been attacked and retrieve a creature that Kohaku thought to be just a myth.

A vampire.

Goro had told him that he killed one and left it there so now Kohaku was left with the task on getting the dead…er…undead creature.

Kohaku first heard about vampires, he was only eight. He had overheard a conversation that his father had with one of the slayers about spotting something what he thought was a demon feasting on a dead human body, but found out soon after that it was no demon but a human. That was when his father started going into detail of vampirism and how a human can turn into such a monster. Kohaku knew that the only way to become a vampire was either from witchcraft or drinking vampire blood then dying. But did he believe it? No.

He did not believe in such things, even though his father said they existed, it didn't mean they were real. Kohaku never saw one so to him they weren't real. End of story.

That is why Kohaku thought Goro had gone too far this time on the alcohol and was probably seeing things, but then why did his fateful priestess, Miss Mae, see it? Maybe, just maybe they did exist.

Nah.

But nothing could prepare him from what he was going to see at the abandoned castle.

Kohaku looked around the empty field confused on what he was supposed to do. Goro and his men had taken the slaughtered bodies away and left the vampire, or whatever it was, behind because of the heavy load they were already taking. The only thing was there was no body anywhere. Kohaku looked everywhere and couldn't find a corpse. _Maybe Goro took it without knowing_.

Then something red on the wall caught his eyes. He walked over and saw blood smeared on the walls and down on the ground. It was dry and by the looks of it only a few days old. "Something must have eaten it," Kohaku guessed, shrugging. Well, it was one less job he had to do.

He was about to leave when his foot kicked something. He narrowed his eyes at what it seemed to be a wooden stalk on the ground covered with blood; the same blood on the wall. His thoughts went back to when Goro explained to him what the body would look like. "The female body will have a wooden stalk in it's heart. You must bring both to me," he told him.

But the wooden stake was here with no body. How could that be?

He decided to bring the wooden stalk back to Goro and see if he knew. "I knew there weren't any vampires," Kohaku commented, realizing that Goro had just sent him on a mission that wasn't necessary.

With the stake in hand he rode back to headquarters where men were running around like it was the end of the world. Kohaku just sighed knowing that the foolish men where just overreacting to normal problems. He entered Goro's office to see the man facing the large window. "Were you successful, Kohaku?" he asked without turning around.

Kohaku didn't say anything but placed the stake on the desk for Goro to see. The looked on Goro's face said it all; he was pissed. He sighed and sat in his chair with his hands covering his face. Kohaku just stood there watching the man. "Then we have a problem," Goro finally said after minutes of silence. "This is no ordinary vampire we are dealing with."

_God this guy still thinks it was a vampire!_ Kohaku rolled his eyes at the man marking him as retarded. "Sir, I believe what we are dealing with was just a normal human and the body was probably just eaten."

Goro stood up. "My dear boy, you weren't there when it happened. I saw it all. It was no human."

The demon slayer lifted his hands in defeat. There was no point on arguing with this idiot.

The door behind them then opened revealing a tired but panicked man. "Sir, I have news."

"What is it?" he asked.

"The girl that you staked was seen running from the Western Palace. We believe that the vampire is an original created by witches. It seems she's headed north to the Northern Palace."

"I knew it," Goro slammed his fist on the table. Kohaku however was anxious on what more this man had to say. His breathing hitched when he said 'Western Palace' because only one person came into his head.

Rin.

He knew she was the last Phoenix but he also knew about the curse. He knew about Kuro and his plan on killing every single one of the hunters to break the curse placed on him. This was done over a week ago, on the summer solstice. Since then Kuro's army had been invading the North which meant he was out of hiding and in the open meaning his curse had been broken and Rin was…..

Kohaku shook his head. No, Rin couldn't be dead. Then who was the girl that was spotted from the Palace? Unless the girl was Rin!

But the man continued making Kohaku focus on him. "That's not all sir. The girl running from the palace was identified as the Lady of the West also known as Lady Rin."

_Rin? _Kohaku froze on the spot and Goro caught it.

"Kohaku are you surprised by this?" Goro questioned. "Did you know this girl?"

Kohaku regained his composure. "No," he lied.

"Alright," Goro pulled something out of the drawer and handed it to him, "then I have another job for you. I need you to go to the Northern Palace and place this through her heart." It was a simple silver dagger. "This dagger has been in my family for centuries. If the dagger is dipped in red oak ash it will neutralize an original vampire. My family has been hunting these creatures for some time and I've been saving this one for Kuro. Unfortunately because Kuro is part shape shifter, he can't be neutralized unless it has fire lotus on it."

Kohaku eyes the weapon carefully. "Why must I do it?" he didn't want to kill Rin or whoever it was. He knew it wasn't a vampire. He knew they didn't exist.

"Because you are the most skilled warrior here," Goro placed a hand his shoulders walking him to the door.

However, Goro was a powerful man and could bring Kohaku to his end. If Rin was the same last time they met then he would not do anything and would prove to Goro she is an innocent but strong human, but if Goro's words were true and Rin was a vampire then Kohaku would have no choice. Even though he would not want to, he didn't want to suffer the consequences.

So he grabbed the dagger and left without a word.

His trek to the palace was short and he prayed that once he was inside, he wouldn't find Rin, but a part of him told him he was wrong. He was stopped by the guards and showed them a slip that gave him authority to be there. Then he went inside, still hoping that his childhood friend was not this monster Goro said she was.

He walked down the dimmed halls, passing a few glaring demons on the way. This made him nervous even more and as he turned the corner in the hall, he was met with a loud crash which echoed in the halls. Kohaku ran to the source of the noise and was brought to a closed shoji. He could hear chatter inside and one of the voices he could recognize was none other than Rin's. _Please don't be a vampire Rin. Prove Goro wrong. Prove to him the vampire's don't exist. _Kohaku pushed the doors opened and was met with several demons in the room along with a few dead, bloody bodies, a broken table, and Rin, who was grinning devilishly at him.

"Kohaku," she spoke, "how nice of you to join us."

He entered the room eyeing the dead bodies on the floor and Rin. _Did she do this?_ Kohaku looked at his old crush. She looked different somehow; she still looked human but her composure has changed. Last time he saw her, Rin seemed to have this carefulness in her step like she was being cautious where she was going. Now it seemed like she didn't care and would go where ever she wanted, dangerous or not. She wasn't afraid.

Other than that, Rin's attitude change. It was somewhat similar when they met last but she even then she still had the light in her eyes, she still cared deeply for Kohaku. But now, there was nothing but emptiness. There was no light and Kohaku could see that Goro's words were true. Rin was a vampire and didn't care for anything.

"So it's true," Kohaku started. "You're a vampire."

Rin blinked walked towards him. "I'm guessing you didn't believe it."

Kohaku shook his head sadly. Rin chuckled. "To ever think I used to care for you. Kohaku, you are indeed foolish."

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kohaku moved his eyes to the demon, "what happened to her?"

"Yes Sesshomaru," Rin turned to face him, "what happened to me?" she smiled. "You all should be happy that I'm immortal. Wasn't that what you wanted? For me to live forever? I know that's what Sesshomaru wanted, and I'm glad because I haven't felt more alive than ever. I don't even care what happens to any of you."

"This isn't what I wanted," Kohaku mumbled low.

He didn't know Rin could hear it though. "Of course it wasn't Kohaku. You thought I would run into your arms and fall in love with you. I never loved you Kohaku and to be honest, I thought you were always a burden on my shoulders. I mean you would never give up even after I told you that I had feelings for someone else."

Kohaku knew Rin and Sesshomaru had mated. He had also heard that Rin gave birth to a baby girl who was now living safe in human hands. But her words still hurt. Of course this was what Rin was like with her humanity off; with it on, she would be a whole different person. Kokaku had to find a way to turn it back on. "Rin, please turn your humanity back on!" he pleaded.

That didn't work. Rin only laughed. Then what else could he do?

He fingers brushed against the dagger in his belt. Rin hadn't noticed it yet, so maybe there was still a way.

"But of course," Rin continued, "I don't have feelings for anybody right now. It's a hindrance to my life." Kohaku swore right then he saw Sesshomaru tense up. Were his feelings just hurt? Then Kohaku's question was answered when Rin walked up to her mate. "Nothing matters and everybody in my life is absurd to think I ever cared for them. Even you Sesshomaru, everything was an act. The truth is I never loved you," her face was soft and calm when she said those words but it soon returned to a devilish grin.

_Please Rin, this isn't you! Turn it on! Don't listen to your inner demon, connect to your humanity. _Rin walked away from the demon that'd had begun to grow angry. He had just been pushed away by his own mate, Kohaku couldn't blame him.

Sesshomaru's hands started to glow green as the several demons in the room began to leave the room quickly. The lord's eyes had turned red and a low growl could be heard from his throat. Kohaku had to put an end to this quickly.

Rin had faced her mate again which gave Kohaku the perfect opportunity. He pulled out the silver dagger and quiet snuck towards Rin's back. He was only a foot away when he was prepared to stab his closest friend.

She was still facing the angry demon lord when Kohaku said loud and clear, "Rin, forgive me," making the girl turn as Kohaku placed the dagger in her heart.

Everything in the room froze. The several demons were standing in the doorway shocked, Sesshomaru had returned to his normal composure with eyes widened, and Rin's breathing had become jerky as her skin started to turn grey. Kohaku was breathing hard watching Rin collapse on the floor. Did he really just kill his best friend? Tears formed in his eyes as he kneeled down to her body. "I'm sorry Rin," he whispered as he pulled out the dagger. "I'm going to get some help carrying her body," he confessed simply, standing up facing Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I had no choice. Goro wanted her."

No one knows why the western lord left after that but they say it's because he was angry that he made Rin into something she shouldn't have become and it was his entire fault she became a vampire in the first place.

Kokaku remained emotionless when he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He was slowly mourning for his childhood friend and couldn't believe what he had done. Anger filled his blood for his lost friend. This was all Goro's fault and when Kohaku returned, he would make sure to put that horrible man six feet underground.

Two of Goro's men met Kohaku at the entrance of the castle. "Were you successful Kohaku?" one of them asked.

Enraged by their question, the demon slayer placed the bloody dagger in one of their hands. "Does that answer your question?" he sneered.

The men's eyes widened with fear. "What have you done?" he exclaimed.

"Exactly! I just killed my best friend all for a man who is too much of a cowered of doing it himself," Kohaku complained. "He is a moron!"

"You are the moron boy! Have you any idea what you just did?"

Kohaku looked at them carefully, trying to read their terrified expressions. Something wasn't right here. He did exactly what Goro asked him to do, kill Rin. What more did the idiotic man what? "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You weren't supposed to take out the dagger," one of them said.

"What?"

"The dagger must remain in the heart or the vampire will revive."

Kohaku turned toward the inside of the palace knowing what he just did. He had just made the most dangerous creature in the world murderous after attempting to kill it. He had failed.

And in a castle full of demons, this sure wouldn't be pretty.

_Oh shit!_

* * *

**Now what? Kohaku what have you done!? All questions will be answered...soon! Muhahaha I am evil. **

**Reviews are love. **

**Also to all of those following "Diamonds" I will be updating this weekend for sure! Thank you for your patience.**


	25. You're Undead to Me

_Chapter 24_

**You're Undead to Me**

Rin awoke after getting stabbed by Kohaku. It was that silver dagger he held in his hand; it had killed her, and worse, she let it happen. How could she have been so clueless?

The room was empty and the demons inside must've escaped. The two dead ones lay in the corner with blood still spilling from their wounds. Rin sneered, controlling her thirst; she would not become a slave to herself again. Not this time. She exited the room and into the quiet halls. There was no one around. _So they escaped. _She wanted to find Kohaku and demand to know why he did that to her; plus find out why he had that dagger in his possession.

She walked down the hall to see Kohaku and two others heading towards her. They stopped and Rin saw Kohaku's eyes widen. "Rin," he started.

"You killed me!" she hissed.

In a flash, she had him pinned to the wall; holding him by his neck. "Rin- I can't breathe."

"Why did you do it!?"

"Let him go," a male voice called out behind her. It was the same man who had driven a stake through her heart; Goro was his name. "I'm the one to blame; no him."

She released Kohaku and faced the man head on. "Why do you want to kill me," her voice was stern and hard.

"Personal reasons," he smiled.

Rin laughed, "You are one foolish man." Her face changed in front of him ready to strike, but before she got close a searing pain erupted in her skull. It felt like a million needles piercing her brain. It was unbearable.

She collapsed on the ground, holding her head and screaming in pain. "Please make it stop!"

Kohaku kneeled beside her, trying to comfort the girl. Rin looked up at Goro to see a woman standing behind him with a concentrated look painted on her face.

_A witch!_ She screamed in her head, above all the pain.

"What are you doing?" Kohaku asked in a panicked voice. "Miss Mae? What are you…?"

"I'm sorry Kohaku but I work for him," she said.

"Damn you, you witch!" Rin cried, fighting off another wave of pain.

"A witch? But…..why?" Kohaku requested.

Mae smiled. "I've been doing it for years Kohaku. Waiting; hoping for this moment. We now have the power to defeat Kuro. The Phoenix is alive and we can use her at our disposal."

They weren't going to kill Rin after all. The dagger was the only way to grab her and control her. Plus, they knew all along what she was. Who were these guys really?

"If you knew who I was, why did you kill me the first time?" Rin struggled.

"Because I was foolish to believe you were to still alive. That you were able to escape Kuro's curse," Goro answered. "Now I know that the Phoenixes aren't extinct and I can kill him with you by our side. Our own secret weapon and Kuro has no idea you are alive, and stronger than ever. Join us, Lady Rin and bring an end to this disaster that has fallen on the lands."

Rin stood up on her feet still in a large amount of pain. "Go to hell," she hissed, bringing another hit of discomfort.

"Then why do you call yourselves Phoenixes?" Kohaku questioned. "It disgusts me that you think yourselves as such and treat the last one like this."

"She is a vampire Kohaku, and she needs to be controlled," Goro calming said.

"She's still a living person!" Kohaku argued.

"But she isn't living," Mae interrupted. "Vampires are considered the undead. In other words, that girl has already died."

"Shut up! I trusted you and you just used me! Now tell me why you call yourselves Phoenixes."

Goro chuckled. "It's all a disguise of course. We can't let people find out who we really are."

_Who they really are? _Rin thought.

She needed to stop Mae and bring an end to this. But before she could think about moving, the pain had stop. Rin looked up and gasped at the scene in front of her. It was Mae who had a plain expression on her face, with blood seeping from her mouth and behind her stood Sesshomaru; holding her heart in the palm of his hands. The witched dropped as well as her heart.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Lord of the West himself," Goro said. "Welcome."

"If you think you will get away alive then you are foolish. No one takes my mate away," he growled at the man.

Rin could sense it.

"My apologise milord, but it was all part of the plan to kill Kuro. You and I both know how hard that task will be. Isn't that right Phoenix," he turned to Rin.

In a second, Rin had Goro against the wall holding his neck and squeezing it. "You're good, Goro. I had no idea you were a shape shifter. Now tell me where Kuro is."

He just laughed which made Rin squeeze even more. "I don't know," he huffed. "But I don't believe you will find him that easily. My brother is tricky."

"Your brother?" Rin gasped, before smirking. "Then I shall kill you here."

"I don't think so little lady," a raspy voice made Rin turn her head into the direction of Kohaku. Sesshomaru started towards them. "I wouldn't milord. Take one step and the boy dies."

"Just leave Rin," Kohaku tried to tell her. He currently had a knife against his throat while being held back by the two guards that were with him. They were also shape shifters.

"Tell them to let him go," Rin ordered Goro.

He laughed. "I thought you didn't have your humanity on Lady Rin," her eyes widened at his words. "I guess you do since you care for that human. It would be so easy. My men are itching to eat him."

"Shut up!"

"But if they do hurt him then you can always just heal him with your blood."

"My blood?"

"I guess that little witch failed to tell you that."

"Then I believe I can do this," Rin smiled as she dug her hand into his chest and removed the black heart from his body. A cry come from behind her as the smell of blood hit her nose. _Kohaku! _"NO!"

Rin kneeled down to Kohaku's bloody body. She needed to save him. So she bit into her wrist and forced Kohaku to drink her blood. "Please drink Kohaku," tears formed in her eyes.

Kohaku's expression said it all; he was happy she was back. Seconds later his wound on his neck had held. "You're okay," Rin whispered to her friend.

"You're back," he whispered back.

"Rin," Sesshomaru spoke, "it seems that the shape shifters have disappeared."

She looked around finding his words were true. "Damn it!" then she walked over to Goro's green body. "At least this thing is dead."

"Rin," Kohaku started, "I had no idea these guys were shape shifters. If I had known-"

"Don't worry about it. They had a witch hiding their auras; I couldn't even tell until Mae was killed."

The slayer walked to Mae's boy, shaking his head. "I can't believe she was a witch. I can't believe this is happening."

"Welcome to my world," Rin grinned, grabbing a nearby torch and throwing it on Goro's body. "We need a new plan."

"Kill Kuro," Sesshomaru simply said.

"I get that but first we need to find him."

"We already have a plan Rin but you need to stay out of it."

"Pardon?" Rin began to get angry. "I'm a vampire which means I'm strong enough to kill Kuro. I'm sure as hell not going to hide away again."

"Kuro can't know your alive, Rin."

"I don't care," she snapped before turning to Kohaku. "Are you in, Kohaku?"

"I'll do want ever it takes," he replied.

"Great!" she smiled.

Yes, her humanity had returned. She was back to her old self again but this time she focused all her emotions on one single thing; anger. Anger and rage on Kuro. It was revenged she wanted and this time she would not fail. Rin didn't care if Sesshomaru liked it or not, she was going to fight.

* * *

Sesshomaru however had a plan and he was determined to follow through on that plan. He was going to let Kuro do what he wants and when he least expect it; that was when Sesshomaru would strike. But to put this plan through, Rin couldn't be around. He needed some way to leave her out of it. That was why when Rin was healing Kohaku, Sesshomaru picked up the dagger that had dropped from Goro's hands, and placed it in his kimono. Kuro couldn't know she was alive. Plus, Rin was not ready to face him yet and Sesshomaru knew if they fought him now; they would fail. That was something Sesshomaru didn't want.

_Forgive me Rin._ He held the dagger tightly and when she turned to his direction, the smile on her face and the brightness in her eyes disappear as he plugged the dagger in her heart. "Why?" she had managed to get out. Her skin started to turn grey.

"It's all part of the plan," Sesshomaru confessed, letting her collapse in his arms. "Kohaku," he eyed the shocked boy, "I want you to return to the Phoenixes' base and tell them what happened. Tell them that I sent you back and promoted you as their new leader. Understand?"

Kohaku nodded.

"Go," Sesshomaru ordered, "and I expect a report in one month."

Ken appeared when Sesshomaru was carrying Rin out of the castle. "What happened?"

"Ken, we are returning to the palace," Sesshomaru said no more as he took flight.

Once he arrived, he left for the dungeons and placed Rin in one of the cellars. He pulled out the dagger from her chest and closed the steel door behind him; locking her inside yet again.

He had found Yumi wandering the castle and without question, he dragged her down to Rin's cellar, ordering her to place a spell around the door to stop Rin from escaping. He knew that she let Rin out in the first place but decided to let it go for now. She had told him that no demon, vampire, or shape shifter could escape the prison and if Sesshomaru were to step inside the barrier, he would be trapped.

"How long do you plan on keeping her in here?" she asked him.

"As long as Kuro is alive."

"That could be forever."

He didn't say anything as he walked away hoping that Rin would awake and realize why she was put in there.

* * *

For the second time today Rin had awoken from the sharp pain in her heart. Once again she had been killed by that blasted dagger. It would not happen again. She looked around in the room she was in; it was the same damn room from before. Sesshomaru had locked her in a cellar.

She stood up and walked over to the steel door, this time kicking at it. No doubt, demons in the castle would hear her banging but Rin would not give up on getting out. She was stronger than a large demon and was positive that she would bring this door down.

After several blows to the door, Rin heard the lock break. She kicked hard one last time; letting the door fly across the hallway. She smiled as she started to walk out of the door. Suddenly she was stopped by something; a barrier, and it would not let her through the door way.

Rin's blood began to boil. "Sesshomaru!" she yelled out. "What the hell did you do!?"

The dog demon walked towards her and stopped. "It's for your own good."

"What the hell is this?" she sneered.

"I'm sorry Rin," Yumi appeared beside the demon. "It's the only way to keep you locked up."

"You did this? Weren't you the one who let me go in the first place?"

"It was all part of the plan, Rin. Forgive me."

"And how long do you _plan _on keeping me in here?"

"For as long as Kuro is alive," Sesshomaru replied.

"That could be forever!" Rin complained.

"You will stay in here Rin and in a few years your body will start desiccate and mummify. You won't be able to move," Yumi said.

"You aren't serious!"

"We are sorry Rin," Yumi turned to leave.

"Sesshomaru, please don't do this," Rin begged. "I thought you loved me."

"I do which is why I am doing what I'm doing," he said, leaving as well.

"Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU!" Rin banged her hand on the wall making the place shake. "Let me out!"

Rin leaned against wall and sunk to the ground. She was trapped with no escape.

* * *

There was no telling how long Rin had been in the dark cellar. She could feel the effects of having no blood. She was weak and hungry. Then a noise exploded in her ears. Someone was coming.

She got up and used the wall as support to make her way to the entrance. When she arrived she saw Sesshomaru standing there. "Well, well, isn't this an unexpected surprise. Come to watch me die?" she said, her voice weak and raspy.

"I have a question," he said.

"I'm all ears."

"How do you kill Kuro?" Rin smirked realizing that Sesshomaru figured out that she knew how to destroy Kuro. It wasn't going to be easy though.

"Mmmm," Rin giggled and leaned against the wall. "Why? Can't you figure it out?"

"Answer my question Rin. I know you know."

"And what if I do? What do I get in return?"

"Freedom."

"Ah freedom. Tell you what, you get me out of here and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"You will get out when I kill him."

"Why are you doing this? Is it to prove a point? To prove that you are stronger than me? Well you aren't and I am the only one who is able to kill that hybrid."

Sesshomaru growled at her. "Tell me how to kill him and cease being a foolish!"

"You are one being foolish, demon," she huffed.

"And you are one idiotic bitch."

She chuckled. "Maybe, but while you're out there, I'll be in here; where no demon, shape shifter, or vampire will come. I'll be the safest bitch in Japan." She turned away from him and shuffled back into the darkness. "Goodbye Sesshomaru."

* * *

**September, 1572. Western Lands, Japan.**

Blood.

That was what Rin could smell. It was heaven.

She couldn't remember the last time she smelled it or tasted it, and now she could. Strange though, how did blood end up in her prison. Did some stupid human accidently come in and give them to her? "Rin," a voice; it was a male voice. It was calling to her. "Hey," a soft slap was felt on her cheek, "wake up."

Her eyes opened slowly to see a pair of golden ones staring back at her. "Ken?"

"Morning sleepy head," he smiled. "Here drink," handing her a bottle of blood. She took it from him and drank it fast, feeling better already.

"What are you doing in here? Don't you know that you can be trapped?"

"You mean from the spell?"

Rin nodded.

"The spell has been down for a couple of years," he confessed.

_Years? _"Wait, what?" Rin was confused.

"It's been seven years Rin."

_Seven years? _It felt like only a few minutes to her. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped. "Kuro!"

"He's still alive. Sesshomaru has been busy tracking him down. His army has moved into the west and east."

"God, what about the north?"

"Almost all of the villages were destroyed but most of the humans survived."

Rin let out a sigh of relief. At least Sesshomaru did something right.

"So why are you setting me free?" she asked.

Ken helped her up and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm not really setting you free, but I'm giving you the option of coming back to us," he took a deep breath. "The truth is I need your help Rin."

* * *

**And there you go! What does Ken need from Rin? Where is Sesshomaru? What next? Rin finally has her humanity back on and is back to her normal self! Hurray! **

**Fluff is coming up!**

**Review pretty please.**


	26. Crying Wolf

_Chapter 25_

**Crying Wolf**

Seven years.

Rin had no idea it had been that long. Even though nothing seemed to have changed, it was still strange that it had been seven years. One thing that was currently going through her mind was Sakura. How was she? She would be about seven year's right now. Was she still alive? Did Kuro attack her village? The village she lives in resides in the Western Lands. Rin hoped that Sesshomaru was able to protect it somehow.

As Rin followed Ken through the castle she wondered what he needed her help for. Sesshomaru was taking care of finding Kuro so what else would there be? Rin guessed that Sesshomaru didn't know Ken let her go and there would be a dispute soon between the threesome.

On the way to Sesshomaru's study, they passed some unfamiliar faces. There were new servants and not only that, the new servants were humans. They eyed Rin carefully probably wondering who she was. Did Sesshomaru not tell them about her? And why was Sesshomaru hiring human servants?

They entered the study to find it empty. Typical. Ken told her that Sesshomaru was currently out tracking Kuro and a large group of shape shifters at the boarders. Then Ken handed her a scroll, sent from the leader of the Phoenixes. "The Phoenixes? I thought we had settled this?" Rin asked annoyed.

"Kohaku is the leader of the Phoenixes; it a law-enforcement agency now. He has been the leader for seven years; since you were trapped in the tomb," Ken replied.

"So why give this to me?"

"Because of Kuro's advances on the Western lands, Lord Sesshomaru as given all of his attention on killing him, that means that the rest of the issues are being ignored and since you are the Lady of these lands, they now fall upon you."

"But I just got out of a tomb that's imprisoned me for several years; it going to take a while to get me going again. By the way, how was the seal broken?"

Ken expression turned sad. "A few years back there was a battle that resided here. The shape shifters came from a rumor going around saying that you were alive. So Kuro attacked the castle. Unfortunately, Lord Sesshomaru was in the north still dealing with the mess up there so Yumi decided to take care of it. She saved us but had sacrificed herself. Before she died, she released the spell telling me to let you out when the time is right."

"Yumi is dead?" Rin was shocked and saddened by this. Yumi was a good friend; she would be missed. "So what about the humans?"

"Lord Sesshomaru decided to start hiring humans to protect them from shape shifters. All the lords are doing it. They made a pact when the human lords started to be replaced by shape shifters and where killing the humans from the inside out."

"Ken I need to warn you that I'm still a vampire. If I need to feed-"

Ken stopped her. "I know. Are you able to control your thirst?"

"Of course," Rin said truthfully. "It's been seven years, Ken. I've learned."

"Good just be careful."

Rin nodded, understanding. "So what is going on that you need my help?"

"We received this from Kohaku a few days ago." He handed her the scroll and she opened it and started to read. "It's from the wolf demon tribe."

The words came as a disturbance to Rin. Most of the wolf demons were slaughtered and were now on the list of endangered species. Rin couldn't believe this. The wolf demons were one of the most populous demons in the lands. "Who did this?" she demanded.

"I don't know. Kohaku won't tell me anything. This job is for you and you alone Rin."

She read over the scroll several times contemplating on what to do. It had been a while since she had a decent feed and would need to have some human blood in her system. "Where's Sesshomaru? Isn't it his job?" Rin asked.

Ken sighed out with exasperation. "He's become obsessed Rin. Since he's locked you in the tomb, he'll do anything to get his hands on Kuro. You should have seen him when he missed Kuro's attack here. He was not happy," his eyes reverted to the floor. "I don't know where he is Rin."

"I understand," she left after and replaced the tattered clothes she was in.

Many human servants passed her on the way to the entrance of the castle. Rin was hungry. She could feel the urge coming on. There was one servant; a human girl in her early twenties that gave Rin an ugly stare. Rin turned and with her super speed, she pinned the human to the wall. The girl was obviously scared and confused at Rin's actions. _Does this girl not know who or what I am? _"Hello," Rin devilishly smiled.

Rin could feel the girl's heart accelerate when Rin's vampire features came out. Then Rin bit into the girl's neck, making a note to not kill her but only feed. She had to cover the girl's mouth so she wouldn't scream. After Rin was done, she looked into the girl's brown eyes and compelled her to forget any of this happened and that she was attacked by an animal outside the castle.

"I'm guessing you fed?" Ken said smelling the human blood on Rin once she arrived.

"I need my strength," she simply answered.

The large doors opened sending in rays of sunshine. Rin breathed it in, thankful for the daylight necklace around her neck. Rin touched the old amulet she had since she was only 12. Now there was only one thing missing.

"Where are the Dao blades?" she asked the demon. Ken tensed, telling Rin that something wasn't right. "Ken, where are the blades?"

"Well, when you were in the tomb, we had to make sure the blades didn't fall into the wrong hands so Sesshomaru got rid of them," Ken said truthfully.

"Got rid of them!?" Rin's blood boiled.

"Relax, they weren't destroyed."

"Where are they?" Rin demanded.

"I don't know. Only Sesshomaru knows."

Rin breathed out. "Great; that blasted demon is going to get it."

"Rin, you shouldn't worry about that now. The blades are safe, no demon, human, or any supernatural creature as touched them."

More sunlight hit her skin when she walked outside. She marched to the stables and grabbed a horse. During that time, Ken had told her where to go and what she would expect. "Good luck Rin."

"Ken, let's make this perfectly clear, I am only doing this as a favor for you. When I return I want to see Sesshomaru here. This is his job and my job is to find Kuro. If he's not here when I'm back, I'll start killing every single human in this castle. Understand?"

The dog demon nodded. Rin then left, wondering if Ken would fulfill her demand.

* * *

The ride was two days and she only stopped to get water for the horse. Finally, she arrived at a valley with a small village at the foot of it and a beautiful cliff with a waterfall hanging over it. It was a magnificent sight but she was not here to sight see. No, she was here to find out what the hell was going on.

She rode to the cliffs first; the home of the wolf demons.

The caves were deep. However, it did not stop her. She left the horse and walked inside, listening to the dripping of the water echo and any intruders that dare sneak up behind her. She was fortunate that she made it through without interruption.

What she saw shocked her; Rin never thought it would be this bad.

It wasn't just a few bodies; it was dozens and dozens of corpses, all lying around the area with dried blood staining the ground and themselves. Rin breathed deep, fighting off the urges. It was sad to see these creatures in such state. Over ten years ago, these demons killed her and now she was helping them. Why? Because they had not only saved her long ago, but it was her job; she was Lady of the West and The Phoenix.

She walked through the dead bodies; some of them whole and some of them in pieces.

Then footsteps started to come towards her. "A human?" it called.

Rin turned quickly to find two wolf demons; two familiar wolf demons. "Kinta? Hakkaku?" It was them.

They were in a fighting stance, spears ready. They didn't know who she was. "Who are you and what do you want?" Kinta demanded.

"We don't allow humans in our territory anymore. Not after what they did," Hakkaku confessed. "Get out before we kill you."

Rin narrowed her eyes at them. But before she could speak, she heard another noise behind her and the sound of metal through the wind. She moved out of the way in a flash just before she was stabbed with a spear. It was Koga and he didn't look so good.

The wolves were amazed at Rin's speed and dropped their weapons immediately. "You aren't human," Koga announced.

Rin shook her head. "I'm guessing you don't recognize me."

The demons looked at each other for answers. "I'm the little girl that used to travel with Sesshomaru," Rin acknowledged.

Their eyes widened. "You're Rin," Kinta said in disbelief. "But you look so-so…"

"Different?" Rin laughed. "It's been a long time."

"But Rin was human," Hakkaku said. "You aren't."

"No. Not anymore," she breathed out. "I'm called a vampire, and for the past seven years I've been away. Now I'm back and I want to help."

Koga just stood there watching Rin.

"Tell me what happened here?" Rin asked Koga.

But Koga was in no mood to speak of such matters.

Kinta spoke up instead. "We were gone when it happened but one of the watchers hid and saw everything. The monk came in the night and killed them all without noise," he explained. "The watcher was injured and when we came back, he was on the brink of death. We could not save him."

"You said a monk did this?" Rin guessed.

"Yeah, apparently the village below hired them. We don't know why though, we've been living beside them in peace for hundreds of years," Hakkaku said.

_So then why would they hire a monk to exterminate the wolf demons? Besides that, they should be hiring a demon slayer if they wanted the work done. Something isn't right._ However, Kohaku said in the message that he had no note of this and was indeed furious to hear it. For the past five years the law-enforcement agency called the Phoenixes have made a law of making killing a demon, illegal, and a form a murder, as well as killing humans, the punishment of this deed is death. Humans and demons have gotten used to living among each other and have started to work as one since Kuro and his army of shape shifters have started to control the lands. Now they fight to keep their lands alive. Of course, there are a few out there that do not follow these rules and that is why Kohaku and agency work to get rid of those people.

So shouldn't the Phoenixes be here instead?

In the letter Kohaku had told Rin that his was strange behaviour for the village headman since he had only talk to him a month prior to the event. In other words, the headman would never hire someone to kill the wolves. He didn't know what creature was this but he had a guess. This gave Rin only one answer. It was a shape shifter.

"Kuro," she whispered. Rin was beyond angry that Kuro would ever start killing demons. She thought he was only after humans. If Rin didn't do anything, the wolves and the wolf demons would soon become extinct.

"You mean the shape shifting hybrid?" Kinta guessed. "He did this?"

"I don't think he did this task but someone working for him did," Rin announced. "It makes sense. Your family was killed by a shape shifter."

"But why?"

"Kuro wants to take over everything. My guess was that you were just in the way," Rin kneeled down to a small body of a boy. "I just had no idea that Kuro would ever try to kill demons. It was always the humans that he was after."

Koga walked up to her and stared down at the body of the boy and beside it the body of a female wolf demon with bright red hair. He picked up a small purple iris and twirled it in his hands. Rin realized this was his wife and son. She placed a hand on his shoulders. "I'm sorry Koga. You've lost so much."

"How can you do it Rin?" Koga looked at her.

"I take it day by day," she said.

"I know who you are. Stories about you are told all over the lands; the last one of her kind; the last Phoenix. You are a legend."

"Then you must know what I have to do. You might as well be the last of your kind. Stay hidden and let me kill the one who did this to you and if anybody comes back, they will have to go through me."

Rin took one last glace at the slaughtered bodies. "Tell them," she faced Koga. "Tell them that The Phoenix as returned." Rin placed her scarf around her face then left the area.

Using her super speed she flashed down the mountain and arrived at the boarders of the village. It was a good sized village and with her identity hidden she walked inside, ready to get reactions from the villagers.

She got the reactions she wanted; whispers and stares. But there was something else in this village and she knew it too well. There was a shape shifter among them and one that wasn't protected by a witch.

These people looked scared of course that is what she predicted but she never thought they would go and hide in their homes. No, there was something else scaring these people.

The aura grew strong the closer it got and then she spotted it. A small group of men on horses riding towards her, and the one in front, was him; the shape shifter.

Rin stood tall, noticing that all the villagers had fled the area. _So it's him they're afraid of. _

For the first time in years Rin saw the true form of the shape shifter. She wanted to kill him but do it that; she would have to take out his heart since the Dao blades were currently not present.

"Halt, who are you and why have you come?" he called out. His form was currently that of a young human man.

"You do not know?" Rin replied.

"No travellers are welcome here," the man behind the shape shifter said. "State your business."

"Very well, I am here to find out why you," pointed to the headman, "destroyed the wolf demons."

"They were a nuisance and had to be dealt with," he answered.

"By who's order?"

"That is confidential and why do you have your face covered?" another man said.

Rin locked eyes with the headman and a second later, his eyes widened with fear. Rin mentally smiled. "How are you alive?" he asked, terrified by her.

"Mmmm, why don't you ask Kuro? Or are you even on his side since he had no witches cover up your aura from me," she walked closer to the group.

"Milord what is she talking about?" a man asked his leader.

"Don't you see? He's just using you; all you are is trash. My guess is that he knows I'm alive and I bet he knows that I've come here to do one little thing: to kill you," she removed her scarf and smiled. "So I was right, you did kill them. You had disguised yourself as a monk and killed the wolves, and then you come down here to murder the headman and change into him. You creatures disgust me. The wolf demons are dead because of you."

The shape shifter was speechless. He had been used, but what made Rin angry was that Kuro knew everything, he knew it all. He knew that she was alive and was too much of a coward to come out and face her. "Now it's time to make sure Kuro gets the message to not mess with me," Rin said as she dragged the shape shifter of the horse without him noticing and reach into his chest to pull his heart out. The rest of the human men stepped back watching the horror upon them. Rin dropped the heart watching the shape shifter return to its true form and drop to the ground dead. _So they didn't know their lord was a shape shifter. _ "Get out of here before I kill you," she ordered them. She set the body on fire and was gone a second later.

* * *

She arrived back at the palace at sundown. It was a good thing she had super speed because it only took her a few hours to return back.

Blood boiled inside her, her emotions were heightened and she was now focusing on the hate. In less then a second Rin had rushed into the castle, up the stairs and into Sesshomaru's study which he was currently in reading a pile of scrolls and maps. Rin stood there watching him. He did not look up but did notice her presence. "How did you get out?" he asked without looking at her.

"The spell was already down, I just needed blood. Why did you trap me in there? I just got back from the wolf demons. Their whole tribe was murdered," Sesshomaru looked up as Rin continued, "by a shape shifter."

"The only reason I trapped you inside was to keep you protected to make sure Kuro didn't know you were alive," he said. "I do not care about some worthless wolves."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that Kuro has known I was alive and had been trapped in that tomb. You're not getting it, Sesshomaru your lands are being destroyed right under your nose from shape shifters because you're too obsessed on finding Kuro. That is my job! He was the only who destroyed my life and kill my family!" Rin breathed deep to calm herself down. "You aren't the Phoenix, Sesshomaru. You can't win without me."

The demon lord didn't speak but only stare at the vampire. Rin came closer to him and stopped at the edge of his desk. "How many more people have to die in these lands before you realize what you are doing?" Rin asked sadly.

"What do you purpose?"

"Let me help you. Let me be yours again," Rin bit her lips. "I still and always will love you, Sesshomaru."

Rin had forgiven him and before she could register what was happening, Sesshomaru had captured her lips with his, slamming her against the wall. Their lips moved in sync, Rin's arms wrapped around his neck, burying themselves in his long silver hair. His lips then moved to her neck kissing, licking and biting the skin. He growled when he saw his marks healing a second after being made but there was one mark that was still and forever will be on Rin's neck: the mating mark; his mark, the one that ties them together. No one else in the whole world will ever have his mark except Rin.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" he whispered in her ear.

Rin smiled and pushed him away only to lock eyes with his beautiful golden ones. "Of course I do. I may not be human but it doesn't mean I don't have to act like one. My love for you as a human has increased, and will never fade away." Their lips touched again not parting for several minutes.

But soon it had to end and once something fell in Rin's mind, she needed to remind herself why she asked him to be here. "Sesshomaru, where are the Dao blades?"

He let her go and walked to the window. "Hidden."

This was annoying. "I know that, but where?"

"It's high in the Western mountains where no demon, human or any creature can find them."

"Why did you do it?"

"You weren't stable Rin and I couldn't risk the chance of another demon using it. It's a dangerous weapon and one that shouldn't be used. Kuro can't be killed with it and I believe that you are strong enough without it."

He was right, she was strong without it. Could Rin battle without the weapon? She was immortal and couldn't be killed. "Very well, we shall leave the Dao blades where they are and since Kuro knows of my existence, let's see how long it takes for him to come and battle me."

"You think you are ready?"

"I've been ready for seven years Sesshomaru. With or without the blades I will kill him."

He eyed her carefully. "So then tell me, how do you kill a hybrid?"

Rin mouth turned into a devilish smirk. "Red Oak."

* * *

**Woah! What is going on? It's getting exciting!**

**And for those wondering where Sakura is, don't worry she'll appear soon. **

**Reviews= AWESOME!**


End file.
